NCISNCIS:LA Say Something
by DRiddle
Summary: Callen and Amanda's relationship has fallen apart. The story takes place four years from the end of Denial and back tracks, explaining the events that led to their separation.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the right to the NCIS, NCIS:LA or the song Say Something. Only my own characters.**

_**Say Something...**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you **_

_**And I am feeling so small**_

_**It was over my head**_

_**I know nothing at all**_

_**And I will stumble and fall **_

_**I'm still learning to love **_

_**Just starting to crawl**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**And anywhere, I would've followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I will swallow my pride**_

_**You're the one that I love **_

_**And I'm saying goodbye**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**And anywhere, I would've followed you**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you **_

_**Say something…**_

Amanda sat at the window in her two bedroom apartment, after putting Chrissy to bed, just staring out at the evening traffic two levels below. Still after two months, she tried to grasp how their life together ended the way it did. She loved G so much. It wasn't a lack of love or intimacy, Lord knows there was more than enough between them. The only thing Amanda could come up with was their jobs got in the way. The stress of one of them always being away destroyed everything. They fought more than they talked and it got to the point where they couldn't even be civil to one another at work.

Faced with one of the hardest decisions she'd ever had to make, Amanda put in for a transfer out of the OPS. Callen didn't take the news of her moving out well, let alone that she wanted to take Chrissy with her. That night was when everything was solidified in her mind. She's never seen him that angry and he shattered; literally, everything they'd accumulated in the four years before their life together turned bad. She left Chrissy with him until she was settled in Virginia and could find daycare. His last words to her, the night she came to pick-up Chrissy echoed in her head.

Amanda was pulled back to reality when she heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Chrissy standing in the hallway clutching her teddy bear. "What's wrong honey?" She asked as she crossed the room and scooped her into her arms.

"I miss Daddy." Chrissy told her in a timid voice.

"I know Baby, I do too. I promise someday you'll understand what happened. Hopefully by then I'll understand it myself." She smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't you love Daddy anymore?"

"Of course I love Daddy. I'll always love Daddy; we just can't live together anymore." She told her fighting the sobs that hitched in her chest.

"Did I do it?" Chrissy asked with tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"No baby, I've told you over and over that it was nothing you did. It was Mommy and Daddy." She said hugging her now four year-old tight. "Come on; let's get you back to bed."

"Can I sleep in your bed again tonight?" Chrissy asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

Amanda smiled, loving the thought of the warmth of Chrissy in bed next to her. "Sure, but eventually you're going to need to sleep in your own bed."

"Can we move my bed in your room?" Chrissy asked innocently.

Amanda laughed. "No your bed is in your room because it's your room."

Once Chrissy was finally asleep, Amanda returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch. The phone rang and Amanda jumped to get it before it woke Chrissy. "Hello?"

"Amanda Honey, how are you?"

Just hearing her Mom's voice, Amanda burst into tears. "God Mom what have I done?"

"I don't know, I guess you thought this was the best thing to do. How's Chrissy?" Miranda asked.

"She's in my bed again tonight. I swear she's never going to sleep in her own bed again." Amanda sobbed. "I wish Dad were alive, I could really use some of his advice."

"I know Amanda; we all miss your father." Miranda said trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry to bring Dad up like that. I don't want you to think I don't value your advice." Amanda told her.

"I understand you and your father had such a close relationship. I saw a part of you die with him. I think that has a lot to do with what happened between you and G." Miranda told her.

"I really wish I knew what happened."

"Have you talked to him lately?" Miranda asked hopefully.

"I called and let Chrissy talk to him tonight before she went to bed, but I haven't talked to him in weeks." Amanda said feeling the gaping hole in her chest growing bigger by the minute.

"You need to talk to him; you need to tell him you love him. This is your stubborn streak again." Miranda said with a small laugh.

"How Mom, I'm the one that walked away. I left; it's over because of me." She whined.

"Let me ask you this, have you filed for a divorce?" Miranda asked.

Amanda sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robe. "No I haven't."

"And why haven't you?"

"I love him; I don't want our marriage to end like this. Till death do we part, that's what I want."

Miranda chuckled. "Then I suggest you get your ass off the phone with me and call your husband."

"No Mom, I can't."

With a sigh, Miranda asked knowing anything she told Amanda would go in one ear and out the other. She felt as if all of the progress they'd made over the last few years was essentially lost. Amanda had withdrawn from her once again and had become a virtual stranger. "Who else can you call for advice if you don't take mine?"

"I don't know, I guess I can call Jethro, but he's probably been talking to G."

"Call him. I'm sure he can help you sort this out." Miranda told her and hung up, feeling the miles and distance growing between them. Only a few years ago, she and Amanda had rebuilt the relationship lost while Amanda was in the Corps. Now all of that was crumbling, again.

Amanda stared at the phone in her hand, toying with the idea of calling Gibbs. Just as she was about to dial the phone there was a knock on the door. Quietly, she put the phone on the side table and ran to the refrigerator, pulling her pistol from the lockbox and looked out the peephole. She smiled and rested her head against the door as she unlocked the knob, deadbolt and pulled the chain.

"God Damn Amanda you're locked up tighter than Fort Knox." Gibbs laughed when he walked in closing the screen behind him.

"You always seem to know when I need to talk to you. I was just about to call you." She told him putting her pistol back in the lockbox.

Gibbs could see she'd been crying again and judging by her quivering lip, the floodgates could reopen at any moment. "Start a pot of coffee and we'll see what we can do about all of this."

Gibbs sat at the bar while Amanda made coffee. Once they each had a cup, they moved to the small two person table in the corner between the kitchen and living room. Amanda talked and cried while Gibbs listened. She told him about the hateful things they'd said to one another in the heat of the moment and the confrontation when she went to get Chrissy. Amanda grabbed her pack of cigarettes and stepped out onto the balcony before lighting one. Gibbs stood in the doorway and continued to listen as she poured her heart out. When she was done, she sat there expecting wise words or advice from him.

"I don't know what to tell you Amanda. I agree with your Mom, you need to talk to Callen before this gets any further out of control."

"How? Like I told Mom I'm the one who left." She growled more at herself than Gibbs.

"You pick up the phone, turn it on, dial his number and wait for him to answer. When he does you tell him you love him and want to come back home." Gibbs laughed.

Amanda huffed. "It's not funny, Jethro."

"Why haven't you filed for divorce if you're so sure the marriage is over?" He asked walking out and leaning on the railing, facing her.

Amanda shrugged and traced the rim of the mug with her fingers. "Ah hell, I don't know."

"Don't you think you should tell him you quit NCIS all together and haven't gotten another job?" He asked. "How are you affording this apartment without a job?"

"I have money saved." She told him, looking up for the briefest moment.

Lil met Callen at the door when he got home from work. "Hey girl, how was your day?" He asked scratching behind her ears. "Anything exciting happen today? Any important calls?"

Callen set his bag down and walked to the kitchen for a beer before he looked at the phone. No calls, Amanda wouldn't call the house phone anyway, in fact when she called before putting Chrissy to bed, she'd called on his cell phone. Callen walked back into the living room and looked around. Even with the furniture, the house felt so empty. He dropped onto the couch with a loud sigh as Lil jumped up next to him and looked at him expectantly.

"Mom called this afternoon, well she really didn't call, Chrissy did." He told Lil and received a whine at the mention of Chrissy's name. "Yeah, I know I miss them too. Do you know what happened?" Callen finished off that beer and got another one, three hours later he had built himself a beer can tower and Lil was snoring. He reached over the back of the couch and grabbed the blanket, tossing it over him and Lil.

They two teams minus Amanda and Callen sat in the bullpen talking like they'd done every morning. "Has anyone heard from Amanda?" Logan asked.

"I talked to her about a month ago; I don't think she's doing well." Kensi told him with a slight frown.

"What happened?" He asked, directing his question to Sam.

"Man, I wish I knew. I never thought I'd see the two of them split up. In all honesty, both of them changed after her Dad died last year. The walls that I'd seen come down over the years with G went right back up and Amanda just started to withdrawal."

"You saw that fight they got into here at work; I don't even think they know what it was over." Deeks added.

"She didn't really transfer, did she? She quit?" Zeke asked his green eyes full of sadness. Over the last couple of years, he's grown fond of Callen and Amanda, as co-workers, friends and family.

"Amanda hasn't confirmed it, but I think she did quit." Kensi told him.

Sam looked back at Hetty. "Has anyone asked?"

Kensi cringed. "Are you serious, I don't know who's in a worse mood, Callen or Hetty? You have notice how they haven't filled her spot on the team though. Carson's spot was filled almost immediately."

"You think she just took some time off to think?" Zeke asked.

"I hope. I don't think she's filed for a divorce yet." Kensi added.

Callen trudged in the door thirty minutes late and unshaven. Hetty watched him stagger from the door towards the bullpen. "Mr. Callen." She called and motioned for him to join her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I over slept." He said dropping into the chair.

Hetty noticed he wore the same shirt as he had the day before, a pungent odor; a combination of body odor and beer wafted towards her. "Are you drunk Mr. Callen?"

"I had a few beers last night." He told her and belched.

Hetty coughed and tried not to gag as the stench smacked her in the face. "I cannot allow you to work in this condition. Go home; I'll let the Director know you're taking a personal day."

"I'm fine, Hetty." Callen told her gruffly, his one bright and vibrant blue eyes only steel grey shadow.

Hetty leaned forward so her words weren't heard by all. "You're clearly drunk, you're wearing the same shirt that you had on yesterday and I don't know when the last time was that you slept or showered."

Callen sat back. "Fine, I'll be back after I've showered and changed my clothes."

"No, you will take the day to get your head together."

Callen laughed. "Get my head together?!"

"Have you spoken to Amanda?" Hetty asked in a gentler tone.

Callen shook his head. "Chrissy calls every night to say goodnight, but I have yet to talk to Amanda."

"Why don't you take some time off to go see them, maybe you and Amanda can talk, work some things out?"

Callen sat thinking about it for a few minutes. "She's the one who left; if she wanted to talk don't you think she'd call me?"

Hetty shrugged. "Maybe so, on the other hand, maybe she needs you to remind her of what she walked away from."

"I'll think about it." He said and stood. "I'll be back after I clean up. There's too much to do for me to take a day off. Besides the house is too empty."

"I really think you should take the day, think about things. Wrap your head around the things that have happened in recent months." Callen shook his head and walked back out the door.

Amanda asked Chrissy what she wanted for lunch and like every day it was the same response, grilled cheese. Every time she heard those two words, she thought of Callen and felt the sharp pains slice through her heart. Chrissy would disappear to her room or the living room and Amanda would sob while she stood at the stove making her the grilled cheese sandwich. Chrissy would sit at the table eating while Amanda disappeared into her room, to cry.

Amanda lost track of time and found Chrissy standing next to her. "Mommy?"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in." She said wiping away the tears. "Are you done with your lunch?"

"Can I have a cookie?" Chrissy asked with an ear-to-ear grin.

Amanda stood and walked to the kitchen, checking the garbage can for the remnants of the sandwich. "You ate the whole thing?" Amanda asked when the leftovers were nowhere to be found.

Chrissy nodded and cheered when Amanda gave her two Oreos and a glass of milk. After she'd eaten her cookies and washed the chocolate crumbs off her face, the two sat on the couch while Amanda read her a story.

After dinner and Chrissy's bath, Amanda dialed Callen's cell number and handed Chrissy the phone. Instead of sitting with her, she allowed Chrissy to walk back to her room to talk to Callen. Amanda sat on the balcony smoking until Chrissy brought her the phone. Like every night, Amanda put the phone to her ear and listened to see if he was still on the line. Once again, he'd already hung up.

Once Chrissy was tucked into bed and asleep, Amanda wandered aimlessly through the apartment and finally settled on the balcony with a glass of iced tea and her pack of cigarettes watching the sun set. She looked at her watch, it was almost nine o'clock, Callen should be heading home. With a sigh, she put out her cigarette and went in the house. As she walked around the apartment turning off lights, a chill washed over her and she heard something she never thought she'd hear again.

It was just a whisper, but she recognized it and froze. Behind her, she heard the wrestling of fabric, like she remembered as a child when her father would walk room to room checking on her brother and sisters before he and her mother went to bed. Slowly, Amanda turned to face the living room, looking at herself in the reflection of the sliding glass door and behind her stood her father. Amanda collapsed onto the floor and sobbed.

"Daddy, what am I doing?" she asked, begged.

"Go home Panda." Floated through the air.

"I can't." She started to say and heard his words again.

"You're so stubborn." His laugh echoed and surrounded her as if it was his arms embracing her.

"We haven't spoken to one another in months." She told him as if to defend her actions.

"Call him." The words swirled around her, echoing in one ear and then the other.

"No Daddy, if he wanted to talk to me, he would've called."

"Stubborn brat." He said as his laughter filled the air like a static charge. "Call him, go home."

Chrissy sat at the table eating her breakfast while Amanda got herself another cup of coffee and pulled her bagel from the toaster. Amanda could tell when she finally sat across from Chrissy that there was something on her mind. "You're awfully quiet are you okay?" Amanda finally asked.

"Who were you talking to last night?" She asked with her head tilted to one side inquisitively.

Amanda cleared her throat and thought of how to answer. "I don't really know what I was talking to, baby."

"Was it that man who's been standing in the corner of my room?" Chrissy asked.

Amanda set the mug on the table with a thud and eyed Chrissy. "What do you mean the man who stands in your room?"

"Do you remember the picture of you and that boy at Uncle David and Auntie Roxi's? He looks a lot like him." Chrissy told her trying to figure out how to describe him.

"Chris." Amanda said more to herself than Chrissy.

"Who was he?"

"A friend, we grew up together, joined the Marines together."

"He's with Papa Pat, Papa George and Nana Martha in heaven?" She asked.

Amanda nodded. "I'm not surprised you've seen him. Daddy and I named you after him. Has he ever talked to you?"

Chrissy nodded. "He said we just need to go home."

Amanda sighed and gave a slight laugh. "That's easy for him to say."

"Why can't we just go stay with Nana or Uncle David and Auntie Roxi?" Chrissy asked pouting. "I miss Jason." Amanda thought about it. Since she hadn't found a job and their lease was month to month, there really was no reason for them to stay in Virginia. "I'm going to miss Papa Jackson and Uncle Jethro, and everyone else here, but I really want to be able to see Daddy instead of just calling him."

"I'll think about it." Amanda told her. "Finish up your breakfast please."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the right to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I hope the following chapters doesn't disappoint.**

Amanda had thought a lot about the conversation she and Chrissy had over breakfast. While she loved the summer in Virginia and having the old team around, there was nothing keeping her there. She'd called David late one evening, skirted around the issue before she finally asked if they could stay with them for a while. Of course David didn't mind, but wondered why Amanda didn't want to stay with their Mom. He suspected being in the house, all of the memories of Dad would be too much for her to handle.

Abbey had picked Chrissy up Friday afternoon and was going to take her to bingo with her, giving Amanda the chance to pack what little they'd brought with them. When they Abbey brought Chrissy home Saturday afternoon, Chrissy ran back to her room to put her bag away and saw the bags stacked. After Abbey left, Chrissy asked Amanda when they were leaving.

"Next week." Amanda told her as she pulled her onto her lap. "We're going to stay with Uncle David for a while."

"Oh, I thought we were going home to be with Daddy." She sulked.

"In time Chrissy. Let's get there, I'll let Daddy know we're back in California and see how it goes from there." Chrissy nodded and slip off Amanda's lap, walking sullenly to her room.

It was a warm Sunday afternoon; Amanda had the doors open to let in a breeze. She'd decided to make cookies since Chrissy was moping around the house. Amanda had just put on a movie in the living room and taken the first sheet of cookies out of the oven when there was a knock at the door. Chrissy jumped off the couch and ran to the door yelling she'd get it. The next thing Amanda heard was the screen opening and closing.

"Christina Martha Callen, you had better not have let someone in this house without telling me who it is." Amanda yelled from the kitchen as she scooped the cookies off the sheet, placing them on the cooling rack.

"But it was Auntie Abbey and besides it's an apartment, not a house." She sneered.

"Young lady you're so lucky it was Abbey or you'd be spending the rest of the afternoon in your room." Amanda told her as she smiled at Abbey.

"Don't get mad at her, I shushed her. I wanted it to be a surprise." Abbey said as she pulled the little girl into her arms, resting her on her hip.

Abbey and Chrissy stood watching as Amanda dropped dollops of dough on the cookie sheet and put it in the oven. "Chrissy, why don't you go back and watch the movie." Amanda suggested.

"Can I have a cookie first?" She asked hopefully.

"They need to cool sweetheart." Amanda told her and kissed her cheek before Abbey carried her back to the couch.

Amanda went to the bathroom before she sat down with Abbey and heard the two talking. "How are you doing?" Abbey asked.

"I'm doing okay. I miss Daddy, I think Mommy does too, but she tries to hide it."

"I would miss him too." Abbey said brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "When was the last time you got to talk to Daddy?"

"Last night, Mommy calls every night before I got to bed so I can say goodnight." Chrissy told her.

"Then when you're done does Mommy talk to him?"

Chrissy shook her head. "I don't know when Mommy talked to him last. I know she cries at night and early in the morning, especially after she gets sick."

"Ok, that's enough big mouth." Amanda warned as she came into the living room.

"It's the truth Mommy, you miss Daddy. You do cry, you told me never to lie." She whined in her defense.

"I'm not mad baby." She said patting her head as she motioned for Abbey to join her in the kitchen.

The two talked while Amanda pulled the cookie sheet out, took the cookies off to cool and put more dough on it before putting it back in the oven. Abbey was getting frustrated when Amanda didn't directly answer her questions. Just as she pulled the last sheet of cookies out, there was another knock on the door. Like before, Chrissy was off towards the door yelling that she'd get it.

"Uncle Timmy!" She shrieked as the screen door slammed against the kitchen window.

"Hey squirt, how are you?" He laughed as they walked into the kitchen, Chrissy rested on his hip.

"Hey Tim, how are you?" Amanda asked.

Tim nodded. "Can't complain too much."

Since the cookies were cooled, Amanda piled them on a plate and brought them to the living room. Chrissy gobbled down three cookies before Abbey, Tim and Amanda had finished their first. Within fifteen minutes, she was jumping and singing on the couch. Poor Tim was sitting next to her and being bounced up and down. He grabbed her with a roar and tickled her. Abbey and Amanda cringed as she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Abbey and Tim both repeatedly looked at their watches and Amanda suspected someone else was on their way too.

She knew they were concerned and meant well, but Amanda hated telling and retelling what happened between she and Callen. In all honesty, she didn't know what happened. Something just changed between them. Amanda would pay anything to find out exactly what it was so she could correct it. With the information she'd gotten at the doctors Friday afternoon, she needed to talk to him now more than ever.

Abbey and Tim looked at their watches and then at one another just as there was a knock at the door. Tim lifted Chrissy like Superman and flew her to the door. "Uncle Ducky!" Chrissy giggled.

"My dear, how are you?" Ducky asked with a warm and soothing tone.

"Good, Mommy made cookies, come have some." She giggled as Tim flew her back to the living room.

"I thought I smelled cookies." He smiled setting his hat on the table. "Amanda dear, how are you feeling, Jethro tells me you've been ill."

"I'm fine Ducky, thank you." Amanda said feeling all eyes in the room on her.

"No you're not Mommy, you throw up every morning. That's not good." Chrissy scolded as she stole another cookie.

Amanda gave her a look which sent Chrissy running up the hallway to her room. "Come get me Tim."

Tim grinned and took off up the hall after her crouched down and snarled at her through the gap between the door and the jam. Chrissy laughed and screamed. Abbey and Ducky shared a look and suddenly Abbey stood and suggested she and Tim take Chrissy to the playground. At the mention of the playground, Chrissy charged back up the hallway begging Amanda. With a nod from her mother, the child cheered and ran to the door to get her shoes. Tim and Abbey both knelt down to help her tie them.

Amanda sat awkwardly until Ducky spoke. "How are you really Amanda, we're all very worried about you."

"Ducky it's nothing; really I'll be fine in a few months." She assured him.

"Is it serious?" He asked. "Something that can be treated?"

Amanda laughed, thinking if he only knew. "Ducky it's nothing serious or life threatening. Like I already said it will clear up in a few months."

"Why are you being so tight-lipped about this?" Ducky snapped.

Amanda sighed. "G should be the first to know."

Ducky gave her an odd look. "Have you talked with Callen lately?"

"No, I call to let him talk to Chrissy before she goes to bed. To my knowledge he hasn't even asked about me." She told him sadly.

"What happened?" Ducky asked sincerely trying to understand what went wrong.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She reported with a sad smile.

"I know a lot has happened in the past year or two, do you think any of those events triggered the conflict?"

Amanda shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. Thinking back I guess it was my father's death when we really started the downward spiral."

"Can I ask why you won't say anything about your illness until you talk with Callen?" He asked his head cocked to one side.

"Ducky if I tell you, you absolutely cannot say anything to anyone; not Gibbs, not Abbey, not Tim or Leon; no one." She told him.

He nodded with a reassuring smile. "I won't, please we're all so worried about you. This entire situation is worrisome."

Amanda took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm pregnant, Ducky."

Ducky shook his head as the words rang in his ears, slowly a smile formed and quickly disappeared. "How far along are you?"

"Three months." She said evaluating the expression on his face, after seeing the look on his face and the question in his eyes. "Before you even ask, yes it's G's. I didn't know I was pregnant until last week."

"But." Ducky started to speak and stopped thinking about how to phrase what he wanted to say before continuing. "This isn't your first pregnancy; surely you're experiencing some of the same symptoms."

Amanda shook her head. "I got horrible, debilitating headaches and morning sickness only if I got out of bed quickly. I had no food aversions. Right now, even the thought of some things turns my stomach."

Ducky sat back. "Well, I don't know if I should congratulate you or tell you how very sorry I am. How do you think Callen will take the news?"

"He's going to be very skeptical about it being his. He thinks I was seeing someone before I left."

"But you weren't?" Ducky asked with an eager look.

"I would drive out to Tustin after work and sit by my father's grave side for hours before I went home. There was no one else. There is no one else to this day."

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"I don't know I know I need to do it soon." She sighed. "I'm scared. I'm the one who left, how receptive is he going to be to me showing up in his doorstep."

"That's your home too, Amanda." Ducky reminded her.

Amanda laughed. "No, G made it clear towards the end that it was his house. No matter how much I contributed to it. When I told him I was leaving, he told me to get out of _his_ house."

Ducky sighed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry Amanda; we all thought you and Callen could withstand even the strongest of storms. Have you given any thoughts to your future plans? What if Callen refuses to support the child?"

"I have enough money saved that I can care for both Chrissy and this baby without a problem."

"Might the two of you be able to reconcile?" He asked.

Amanda looked down at her hands and the tan line that now replaced her wedding rings. "I want to Ducky. I hate being without him. I love him and miss him so much."

Ducky smiled at her words. "Then go, go back to California and tell him you're sorry for leaving or whatever you feel is appropriate and tell him he's got another baby on the way."

Amanda shook her head and looked out the window as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "What if he doesn't want it, doesn't want me anymore?"

"Life is a gamble, Amanda. We take our chances with every decision we make, every day. I think you ought to talk to him. Start off with a phone call, feel him out before you jump on the first flight back to California or make that drive. If he refuses to talk to you that is your answer." He told her reaching across the coffee table, squeezing her hand.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys back here." Amanda smiled and wiped the tears away.

"We all hope to see the three of you back together soon." He smiled. "Actually four of you now."

Amanda invited Ducky, Abbey and Tim to stay for dinner. Ducky had a prior engagement and politely declined, but Abbey and Tim did stay. Amanda stood at the sink washing the dinner dished with Abbey while Tim and Chrissy sat on the couch playing with the tablet Amanda had gotten a few weeks before. Tim always used the internet on his phone to download games on the tablet for Chrissy and as long as they remained educational, Amanda didn't mind.

"She's doing so well for only being four." Abbey said as she watched her swipe across the touch screen.

"Look at who her father is." Amanda smiled.

Abbey elbowed her in the side. "Come on now, you're one of the smartest and most talented women I know."

"I could never do your job though." Amanda told her.

Chrissy stood on the couch and began reciting her ABC's perfectly. Tim tried to stop her and pull her back down, but she fought him. When she was finished, she jumped as high as she could and landed on her rear next to Tim. Once the dishes were set aside to dry, the four sat in the living room until it was time for Amanda to bathe Chrissy for bed.

Chrissy ran into the living room with the phone in her hand. "It's time to call Daddy." She beamed.

Amanda took the phone and pulled her onto her lap before she dialed Callen's number and handed Chrissy the phone. The two sat for ten minutes while Chrissy told Callen all about the day, the cookies Amanda made and the visitors they had. By the end of the conversation, Amanda was in tears. Chrissy ended the conversation with her typical. "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." Before she jumped off Amanda's lap and ran for her room.

Amanda put the phone to her ear and heard noise on the other end. "G?" she asked.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

"I um, was just wondering how you're doing?" She said softly.

"How do you think Amanda? You took my daughter from me." He snapped.

"Other than that" She stopped before spitting out the first thing that came to mind. "How's work going? Kensi, Deeks and Sam doing alright?"

"Shit Amanda if you're so concerned about them, call them yourself. Don't use me as the middle man." He growled.

Amanda swallowed back the tears. "I'm not trying to use you as the middle man. I'm trying to talk to you. I'm trying to have a conversation with my husband."

"Your husband?" He laughed. "If I'm your husband, why are you; my wife and my daughter living in Virginia?"

Amanda sat quietly trying to find the words. After a few minutes, the line went dead. She sat back in the chair and stared into the darkness outside. Chrissy wandered back out to the living room and climbed onto Amanda's lap, hugging her.

Lil whined as Callen hung up on Amanda and threw the phone across the room. "What?" He asked glaring at her.

Lil immediately dropped her head and curled into a ball on the other end of the couch. Callen sat back; it was good to hear her voice. As painful as it was, he contemplated calling her back. He sat debating as the minutes turned to hours and soon it was after midnight on the east coast. If he called, he ran the risk of waking Chrissy and he knew better than anyone, aside from Amanda, Madison and Heather what Chrissy was like when she didn't get a good night's sleep. He leaned over and put his head on Lil's hind quarter and gave her a pat.

"I'm sorry girl. I just miss them. It's been a couple month since they left. I'd hoped Amanda would've realized she belongs here. From what Chrissy says things are pretty good back there." Lil let out a loud sigh as she looked at him. He lay with Lil on the couch and eventually fell asleep. If seemed now-a-days that he spends more nights on the couch than he did in bed, but he couldn't bring himself to go in there. It took him three days before he could go in the room to get clothing. Sleeping in their room was out of the question.

Amanda lay awake that night staring at the ceiling, her mind moved at a mile a minute. At the forefront of her mind was the fact that she was pregnant and Callen needed to know. His reaction to their conversation was nothing short of disheartening, it was downright heartbreaking. Maybe she shouldn't have asked about the others and just kept the conversation about him and how he was doing. Amanda looked at the clock and saw it was ten on the west coast, surely he wasn't asleep. Without another thought, Amanda reached for the phone and dialed his number.

It rang three times before he answered. "What?!" he growled.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't think you'd be sleeping."

"Well that's what happens when you get drunk every night, it ensures a good night's sleep."

"You're drinking?" She asked cautiously.

"Was there a reason you called?"

"Not really, I wanted to apologize for the earlier conversation. I, um, I guess I'll let you go. I'm sorry…. For everything." She said and hung up before he could lash out at her.

Amanda rolled over and began sobbing. The phone rang in her hand, it was Callen. "If you're going to snap at me I don't want to hear it."

Callen sighed. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't talk to you like that. Both of us are to blame." He said, for the first time, he blamed himself for their marital discord, not just her.

Amanda's breath hitched. "You shouldn't blame yourself. I think it was more me than you."

Callen cleared his throat, "Can we not play the blame game?"

"Sorry."

"Chrissy said Ducky, Tim and Abbey were over this afternoon. How are they doing, I'm sure they like having you back in the office."

Amanda froze, remembering she'd told him that she was transferring to the main office. "Yes, they're sad to see what's become of us."

"Everyone is, Amanda." He told her. "How are you doing?"

"I've been fine, staying busy." She told him instead of telling him about the pregnancy.

"Are you happy there?" He asked.

"Are you happy?" She asked waiting for him to answer.

"No Amanda I'm not. I was hoping you'd have changed your mind and come home by now."

She smiled as tears filled her eyes. So badly did she want to tell him she loved him and wanted to come home. "I'm great."

"Alright then, I guess that answers my question." There was a long painfully awkward silence. "I know you've got to be in the office in a few hours. Tell Chrissy I love her and I'll talk to her tomorrow night."

Amanda didn't speak, only mumbled incoherently and listened to the call disconnect.

Callen's mood was more sour than normal when he got into work the following morning. By noon, Hetty had heard enough of the complaints about the team leader and called him to her office. She could tell by his body language as he approached that he was a wreck. He scowled at her when she asked him to have a seat. It was difficult getting it out of him, but he finally confided in her that he and Amanda had spoken. As hard as he tried not to show it, he was devastated that Amanda was doing well and had no plans in the foreseeable future of returning to California. He relayed that he felt hopeless and lost. Hetty suggested a conversation with Nate might help. Callen shot out of the chair and stormed out of the mission.

Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Logan and Zeke looked over with sympathetic looks. Finally Sam walked over asking what Callen's problem was. Knowing that it really wasn't any of his business, but he was Callen's partner and friends, she told him. Sam was angry with Amanda; he knew her and thought he knew her well. There was no way she was doing great as Hetty put it. He excused himself and dialed her old number at the Main office.

"Bishop." The woman said when she answered.

"Where's Amanda?" He asked.

"Amanda who?" She asked.

"Amanda Rogers." He huffed. "Is Gibbs, Tony or Tim there?"

"No, Gibbs is with Abbey and Tony and Tim are out of the office." She said. "Who is this?"

"Sam Hanna, I work out of the office in LA."

"Oh, I didn't know we had an office in LA." She said surprised.

Sam laughed. "How long have you been there?"

"Ah, just a couple of months. Can I have one of them call you?"

"Please. Do you know if Special Agent Rogers works out of that office, maybe as an analyst?"

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of her." She said. "Wait, is she the woman Tim, Abbey and Ducky saw this weekend?"

"I couldn't tell you. Just have one of them give me a call, please." He said as he eyed Hetty.

Hetty fidgeted in her seat as Sam stalked towards her. "She doesn't work for Gibbs, where does she work?"

Hetty sighed and motioned for him to sit down. "Ms. Rogers put in a transfer to which the Director denied, as a result she resigned."

Sam's face went slack. "What, where is she working?"

"That I don't know, Amanda hasn't returned any of my calls."

Sam shot out of the chair and headed back to the bullpen. A few minutes later, still reeling from the news, he walked back to Hetty's desk. "He doesn't know does he?"

"It's doubtful; Mr. Hanna and I don't think we should be the ones he learns it from."

Sam shook his head before he turned to walk away.

Michelle was floored when Sam had told her that night that Amanda had resigned. "She loved working for NCIS. What the hell is going on in that head of hers?"

"When was the last time you tried to call her?" Sam asked.

Michelle shook her head. "A couple weeks, she never answered and never called back. Do you think I should try again?"

"No, I think desperate times call for desperate measures. Would you like to fly out to Virginia?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Michelle thought about it. "Let me call her see if she even answers."

Amanda was in the midst of packing one of the last boxes when her cell phone rang. Chrissy was sleeping so she answered as quickly as she could and stepped out to the balcony. "Hi Michelle." She said hesitantly.

Michelle sighed. "Woman, it's about time you answer that phone."

"I'm sorry; I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"You about done?" Michelle laughed.

"Yeah actually I am. How are Sam and the kids?"

"We miss you and Chrissy." Michelle said as Sam looked on.

"Hey what are you doing for the next couple days?" Amanda asked, taking Michelle by surprise.

"Well, Sam wants me to get away for a few days and I was wondering if you'd like some company."

"That would be great." Amanda told her, thankful for a little bit of home. "Chrissy's going to be so excited to see you."

"When would be good for you?" Michelle asked giving Sam a thumbs up.

"I guess Wednesday or Thursday?"

"Alright, I'll book my flight and let you know." Michelle said before disappearing to the back yard while Sam looked for flights.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the right to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

Amanda didn't tell Chrissy what they were doing until they stood in the baggage claim at Regan International. Chrissy's eyes lit up when she say Michelle coming down the escalator and pulled her hand out of Amanda's before she ran over to her. Amanda took her time walking over and hugged Michelle once Chrissy had finally let her stand up.

"We're moving back to California." Chrissy told her.

Michelle looked from Chrissy to Amanda. "Are you really?"

Amanda gave her a small nod. "We're going to stay with David, Roxi and Jason for a while."

"Does G know yet?" Michelle asked with a huge grin.

Amanda frowned. "No not yet. The last time I talked to him is wasn't a good conversation. I'm afraid once he finds out we're back he's going to show up and try to take Chrissy."

"It's been tough on him without the two of you there." Michelle said as Chrissy led them to the carousel to get her bag.

"It's been tough on everyone involved." Amanda added.

The three went to dinner before heading to the apartment. Abbey had called to see how everything was going and Amanda suggested she meet them there. Abbey sat on the steps outside the apartment when they got home. She was pleased to see Michelle had come out, but was saddened when Chrissy told her they were moving. Abbey understood and asked Amanda when they were leaving. The look on Abbey's face broke Amanda's heart when she told her that very weekend. Almost immediately after they'd gotten home, Abbey left, with her phone to her ear, most likely calling Gibbs and the others to let them know Chrissy and Amanda were leaving.

Amanda and Michelle sat around talking most of the day Thursday, until Gibbs and the others showed up with dinner. While they were a little upset that Amanda didn't tell them sooner about their departure, they understood that it was a spur of the moment decision and were please that Amanda was taking the first step towards a possible reconciliation.

The day after Michelle returned home to San Diego, Amanda piled their bags in the back of the Pathfinder, turned the keys over to the landlord and headed out of town. She wasn't in a rush and stopped at several historical spots on the way, making it a learning experience for Chrissy. In the span of the five day trip, Chrissy had begged and pleaded with Amanda for something from every stop. Feeling guilty for ripping her away from her father in the manner that she had, Amanda couldn't refuse.

With the Pathfinder packed to the rim, she finally pulled up outside David and Roxanne's at seven on a warm Wednesday evening. Fortunately Katherine and her Mom were back East visiting family, so she wouldn't have to face the women quite yet. Jason was the first out the door to greet them. If Amanda hadn't known better, she would've thought he'd grown a foot in the few months they'd been gone. Buddy danced and barked at the door waiting to greet them too, but had to wait until the Pathfinder was unloaded before he could give a proper greeting. Chrissy shrieked and giggled as Buddy had her pinned to the floor licking her face.

For two weeks, Amanda continued the routine of calling Callen every evening before Chrissy went to bed. Not once did she or Chrissy mention they were back in California. Amanda tired to hide her morning sickness as much as possible, knowing that it would hopefully subside within a few more weeks. Her clothes were getting tighter by the day. Thankfully David had old clothes stashed in the top of the closet in the guest room, so Amanda helped herself. Now just two weeks shy of four months pregnant, there was no room for denial. Under the cover of clothing two or three sizes too big, she hoped no one suspected, yet.

Jason was sitting in his room on Monday evening after baseball practice. He picked up his phone, scrolled through the contacts and connected the call. On the third ring the call was answered.

"Hey Jason, how are you?"

"I'm good Uncle G, how are you?"

There was a long pause before Callen spoke. "I wish I could say I'm doing alright."

"I know it's really none of my business and you don't have to tell me, but what happened? You and Amanda were so good." Jason asked with his voice cracking with emotion.

"I wish I knew. Things just got progressively worse, I guess she'd had enough and just left." Callen told him with a sigh.

"Didn't you try to stop her?" Jason asked.

Callen laughed. "When in the last four years that you've known your Aunt has she ever been one to listen to reason? When she sets her mind on something it's impossible to change it."

"Yeah, you're right. She is pretty stubborn, isn't she?" He laughed.

"She's such a huge pain in my ass and I miss her like crazy." Callen said and paused. "Have you guys heard from them?"

Jason stumbled over his words. "Um yeah, I um think she called Mom and Dad a couple weeks ago. I haven't talked to her or Chrissy. How are they doing?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Our friend's in Virginia say Amanda's been sick. I'm worried."

"If Amanda came back would you take her back?"

"I don't know, a lot of things were said. Granted they were in the heat of the moment, but they were still said. I just want to see them again. You know, have that chance to make things right and apologize." Callen said swallowing the lump in his throat as the tears streamed down his face. "They need to come home."

"I was going to go to the batting cages this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Jason asked.

"Let me see how this case plays out the rest of the week and I'll call you Friday night." Callen told him.

"Don't worry, I'll have Mom or Dad drop me off and pick me up so you're not faced with the questions." Jason offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Even though I am going to have to face the music and go see them. I miss your Mom and Dad."

"They miss you too, but only come over when you're ready."

"How'd you get so smart?" Callen asked with a grin.

"I've got a great family." Jason told him.

"I'll call you Friday afternoon, Jason. Have a good night and tell your parents I said hi." He said and hung up.

Jason smiled proudly to himself. Somehow, he was going to get the two of them at least talking again. He looked around his room and felt that he wasn't alone. "Alright Chris, I think we've got our work cut out for us." He whispered.

Callen had wrapped the case Friday afternoon and headed out to Tustin by ten Saturday morning. David had dropped Jason by the batting cages on his way to the office. Amanda, Roxi and Chrissy were going to pick him up that afternoon after their trip to the salon. Amanda, not feeling like smelling the chemicals, begged off and lounged around the house.

Jason and Callen had just finished their third round in the batting cages. Hot and sweaty, they decided to take a break and grab something to drink. The two sat at one of the only tables to be had in the shade. They'd been talking mostly about school until Jason bit the bullet and brought up Amanda. He didn't tell Callen that they were back in California; he more put out the feelers so he could take what he learned from the conversation and approach Amanda with it.

They had just finished their drinks when Jason's phone rang, he looked at the phone and up at Callen. "I've got to take this, I'll be right back." He said standing and walking quickly out of ear shot. "What's up Amanda?"

"Your Mom and Chrissy are going to do some shopping after they get their manicures and pedicures, she asked if I could pick you up and then we'd meet them and your Dad at a restaurant for dinner."

Jason looked back at Callen and turned his back to him, not knowing if he could read lips. "What time were you going to pick me up?"

"Another hour good enough for you?" She asked.

"Four-thirty, sure sounds good. Any idea where we're going, I might have to shower before we go."

"I think they're thinking about pizza."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you at four thirty." He said and hung up.

Callen had a strange smile on his face when Jason walked back to the table. "So, you've got yourself a girlfriend?"

Jason laughed nervously. "Not really. It was just my ride. Mom's going to be longer so she asked a friend to pick me up."

"Well," Callen said looking at his watch. "How about I drop you off at home on my way out."

"No, no it's okay. We're supposed to get dinner." He told him quickly.

Callen eyed him suspiciously. "Alright, how about another round or two in the cages?"

Amanda showered and dressed, looking at herself in the mirror. Dressed in her own clothes, she had to use two hair ties around the button at her abdomen just to keep her shorts closed and at that the zipper threatened to bust open. She was going to have to break down and get some maternity clothes, but in doing that her secret would be out. Amanda grabbed her keys and headed out to the Pathfinder. She blasted the air conditioner as she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the sports center. While stopped at a red light, Amanda flipped through the radio stations until she came across a song she hadn't heard in almost a year. She sang along, remembering the night she and Callen had danced to that very song in the living room. A sad smile crossed her face as the light turned green and she took off, making the right turn into the Sports complex.

Callen was in the car and pulling out of a parking spot, still hesitant to leave without Jason having been picked up, but Jason assured him that his friend would be there shortly after he left. Callen sat there waiting out of sight for Jason's ride. The familiar song filled the car and he was lost in the memories until the person behind him laid on the horn. Callen gave a wave and proceeded through the parking lot towards the exit. When he looked back to where Jason had been standing he was gone. Callen kicked himself for not paying attention and decided he'd call Jason on the way home to make sure he got picked up okay.

"Did you have fun?" Amanda asked after Jason got in and put his seat belt on.

"Yeah, it was fun. Hit some good balls." He told her.

Amanda looked at him and smiled. "Who is she?"

"What no, it wasn't a girl." He said waving his arms adamantly. "I was there with a friend. What's with you guys today. He thought you were my girlfriend when you called."

"I'm sorry." She laughed and pulled up behind a Nissan Altima that looked a lot like hers. The car pulled out onto the city street headed in the opposite direction. Amanda didn't give it another thought.

Chrissy was so proud of her finger and toe nails. She showed everyone who would pay her any mind. While out shopping, Roxi had gotten Chrissy a new pair of flip flops to show off her pretty pink and floral painted toes. Not wanting to ruin her fingernails, Chrissy insisted that her pizza be cut and used a fork. By the time they headed back to the house, Amanda was dying to get out of her clothes and breathe. Once she'd changed, she slipped out into the back yard for a while.

Wednesday night, after everyone had gone to bed, Amanda sat downstairs watching TV. Feeling like she was being watched, she turned to find Chrissy standing at the base of the steps. Amanda waved her over and pulled back the blanket. "What's wrong, did you have a bad dream?"

Chrissy nodded. "I miss Daddy, why can't we just go home?"

"Maybe someday soon, baby." Amanda said kissing her forehead. "Do you want me to see if Daddy's still awake so you can talk to him?"

Chrissy nodded and Amanda reached across to the coffee table, grabbing her phone. She hit the phone book icon and then over to the call log icon and redialed Callen's number. "Hello?" He said groggily when he answered.

"Hey G, I'm sorry to wake you, Chrissy had a bad dream and." She started to tell him.

"What you can't handle a bad dream?" He snapped.

"There are some things only Daddy's good for." Amanda told him in her defense. "Can you talk to her, please?"

"Sure." He said softening his tone.

Amanda sat listening to their end of the conversation, brushing her fingers through Chrissy's soft blonde hair. By the end of the conversation, Chrissy's frown had become a smile and her eyes twinkled when she laughed. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too bug. I miss you so much. Can you do something for me?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Since I can't be there to give you a hug have Mommy hug you for me and you give her one from me." He said going out on a limb, hoping that Nate's advice didn't backfire.

"Ok Daddy, I can do that." She giggled and handed the phone to Amanda as she stood on the couch and wrapped Amanda in a huge hug. "That's from Daddy."

Amanda's heart sunk and tears rolled down her cheeks. As Chrissy bounded off the couch and up the stairs, Amanda put the phone to her ear. The call had already disconnected. She replayed the last few minutes in her mind and opened a new text message. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' He replied.

'I needed that.' Amanda typed.

Callen sat for moment contemplating what to type. 'Good night Amanda.'

'Good night G.' she sent and began typing I love you and stared at it for a few minutes. Finally when she got no return text, she deleted the words one letter at a time.

Early Friday evening, Jason walked out with two mugs and handed her one. Amanda was busy looking at an email when he shoved the mug in her face. "Thank you." She smiled expecting to find Roxi.

"I know you like a cup of coffee in the evenings." He smiled and took a seat across from her at the patio table.

Amanda turned off her phone and pulled her shirt over her belly. "So, you brought me coffee. What do you want?"

Jason shook his head. "I just want to talk." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know that stuff will stunt your growth." She laughed.

"I think Mom would appreciate that." He laughed.

The two sat out in the yard long past the sun set, Amanda waited knowing he wanted to talk about Callen. Finally fifteen minutes before Amanda needed to put Chrissy to bed, Jason brought up Callen.

"What happened with the two of you? You were so happy when I first met you two."

"How are you doing since Grandpa died?" She asked.

"No, don't go changing the subject; we're talking about you and Uncle G."

"I know we'll get to that. How are you doing?"

"It's hard, it reminds me of when. I was so young when my Mom died." He said taking Amanda by surprise. In the four years since Jason had been with David and Roxi, he never mentioned his family or how he came to be in foster care.

"How old were you?" Amanda asked carefully.

Jason looked at the star filled sky. "I was about five I think. She was sick and had been since I was about a year old. I guess she was in remission while she was pregnant with me."

"I'm sorry, was it Cancer?" She asked.

Jason shrugged. "I never really knew. I guess it was."

"What happened to your Dad?" She asked trying not to pry too much.

"Dad was depressed, or so I was told. Apparently he'd had enough and killed himself one day while I was at school. Child services picked me up from school that day and I never went back. For all I know he up and left." Jason told her, his face and eyes void of emotion.

"We can find out in you really want to know." Amanda offered.

"I don't want to. I've got a Mom and Dad who love me, along with a great Aunt and Uncle and cousin and two pretty awesome grandmothers." He smiled.

Amanda smiled. "If you ever want to know, let me know and I can research it for you."

"How about you, how have you been doing since your Dad died?"

Amanda sighed. "You know Callen thought I was seeing someone."

"You cheated on him?" Jason asked harshly.

"No, I didn't say that. When I wasn't at work or home, I was here in Tustin." She told him.

Jason looked at her oddly. "What do you mean you were here in Tustin?"

"At the Cemetery with Dad, George and Chris."

"You're the one who put the flowers on Grandpa's grave?" He asked. Amanda nodded and wiped the tears. "You never told G where you were?"

"No, I didn't think he'd understand. I guess I was being selfish."

"So when are you going to tell him about the baby?" Jason asked with an ear-to-ear grin.

"What?" Amanda asked shocked, no one knew except Ducky.

"You're pregnant aren't you? I remember when you were pregnant with Chrissy. Your body looks like it did when I first met you."

Amanda leaned forward and lowered her voice. "How, how did you figure it out?"

"You promise you won't laugh?" He asked and Amanda nodded. "Chris told me."

Amanda couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not laughing, seriously. It doesn't surprise me. How long ago did he tell you?"

"A day before you got here."

She shook her head. "Is he around much?"

"All the time, sometimes he gets annoying, but I'm getting used to it. He used to scare me when we first moved in."

"Have you reminded him that this is your house now?"

Jason laughed. "I'm not about to tell him that. He might go all poltergeist on me and start moving stuff or try to push me down the stairs."

Amanda laughed at the mental image his words brought. "I doubt he'd do that."

"He says you need to talk to G."

"Everyone says I need to talk to G." She laughed. "And I know you all are right. I just need to work up the courage."

"I'm pretty sure he's home tonight." Jason told her.

Amanda sat in silence for a few minutes until she needed to tuck Chrissy in and call Callen. "I'll think about it, maybe this weekend Chrissy and I can go out there." She told him before going inside.

With Jason's words bouncing around in her head, she tossed and turned. Nothing she did allowed her to relax enough to fall asleep. As if pushed out of bed, she shot up and dressed. Before she left, Amanda stopped in Jason's room and asked him to keep an ear out for Chrissy. He rolled over and smiled. "You going to go see him?"

Amanda's smile was enough of an answer. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Drive safely." Jason told her pulling himself to a sitting position, giving her a hug.

Amanda snuck down stairs and out to the Pathfinder. She took a deep breath as she started the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway. Traffic was light, so it took no time at all to get out to LA. She was a little taken back when she pulled onto the street and found it lined with cars. Without really looking at any of the vehicles, she found a spot five houses down and parked.

She sat in the car for almost ten minutes working out in her head what she was going to say. Still not knowing, Amanda climbed out of the SUV and pulled her hood over her head. With her hands stuffed in the front pocket of the sweatshirt, she headed up the street. Her confidence wavered the closer she got to the house and stopped at the base of the walkway willing herself to cross that line. A cool breeze blew past her and she took that first step. Without another thought, she found herself at the base of the porch. In another moment she was on the porch and reaching for the bell. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the rights to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

Callen sat on the couch with a beer in his hand and flipped through the satellite radio stations on the cable box. He stopped on one of the channels Amanda would've listened to. The volume was turned up and the house filled with music. He listened haphazardly sipping his beer until one particular song came on. It was more than a few years old and a song he liked, but never really paid attention to the lyrics or the message in the song. The song title and artist's name bounced around the screen. Ironic, he thought and very fitting at the moment.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go." The man sang.

Callen shook his head, he did let her go and what a mistake it was to let her walk out of his life. He took another sip of his beer and listened to the song, thinking of Amanda.

"Staring at the bottom of your glass. Hoping one day you'll make the dream last. But dreams come so slow and they go so fast. You see her when you close your eyes. Maybe one day you'll understand why, everything you touch surely dies."

Angry with himself and the fact that he let Amanda go without a fight, he got off the couch and stalked to the kitchen. The beer wasn't going to cut it tonight, so he poured it out and got a glass from the cupboard and a bottle from the liquor cabinet in the dining room. Callen poured himself a glass and gulped it down in one swallow, pouring him a second as he walked back to the couch.

"Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart. 'Cause love comes so slow and it goes so fast. Well you see her when you fall asleep, but never to touch and never to keep. 'Cause you loved her so much and too deep."

After a few more minutes and two more shots, the song ended. Callen gave a sigh and prayed the next song didn't remind him again of Amanda. Everywhere he looked, he saw her, smelled her. It killed him that she wasn't physically there. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and thought about calling her, begging her to come home, but she was the one who left and he did in fact, just let her go. As the next song came along, he smiled and leaned back as Lil wandered in from Chrissy room and jumped up on the couch next to him.

"Do you remember this song girl? Mom and I danced to this song right here in the living room." He asked looking down at her with blurry, drunken eyes. Lil sighed and laid her head on his leg.

"What would I do without your smart mouth. Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."

Callen patted Lil's head and smiled. "That first line always gets me; your Mom had such a smart mouth."

"My head's underwater, but I'm still breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm going out of my mind. Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh."

Callen allowed the memories to wash over him; her smile, her laugh. God he missed her, missed the feel of her in his arms. Being able to look across the bullpen or any room and see her standing there smiling back at him. He thought once again about what went wrong. He was clueless and that above all pained him.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you."

So many times over the years the tears fell, from the first time he met her. His heart swelled as the memories became raw and tactile. Soon he found himself sobbing uncontrollably. Lil sat up and whined at him, wiping his face on his shirt, Callen put his arm around the dog.

"We've got to get them back, girl." He told her as he reached over, grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and dropped the remote on the couch next to him. In the silence, Callen leaned his head back and dozed off. He awoke to a knock on the door and shot off the couch.

"Sam?!" He said leaning heavily on the door jam.

"G, you okay, you're looking a little crooked?" He laughed and pushed his way past Callen. Lil stood with her front paws on the back of the couch as Sam walked over to her, tail swaying a mile a minute. "Hey Lil, how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Callen slurred.

He looked around the living room, spotting the empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. "I see you've been self-medicating again?"

"Leave me alone." Callen slurred as he plopped onto the couch.

"Get up, the others will be here in a few minutes." Sam told him and gave him a smack on the arm.

"I just want to be alone, Sam." He whined slowly, making sure the words came out right.

"Nope, not going to happen tonight. We need to get you out of this funk."

Kensi and Deeks arrived with pizzas, Logan and Zeke chipped in and bought a couple buckets of fried chicken. Nell and Eric brought a case or two of soda. With the food laid out and paper plates lying around the living room, the eight of them sat around laughing and joking. It was the first time since Amanda left that he didn't dwell on her absence. Just before ten, he grabbed a trash bag and started picking up. The doorbell rang and he looked back to the other, they shrugged.

Amanda panicked and felt nauseous as the bile crept into her throat. Suddenly the door opened and there he stood with a trash bag in his hand. She could hear voices and laughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." She whispered.

Without a word, Callen pulled the door closed and dropped the trash bag on the stoop next to his feet. She looked thin and pale, her clothes looked like they were three sizes too big on her. "What are you doing here?"

Amanda cleared her throat and looked up at him. The real reason for her visit escaped her. "I um, I guess I wanted to talk to you. What are you celebrating, did you finally file for divorce?"

Callen let out an exasperated sigh. "No, they came over to try to cheer me up."

Amanda nodded and started to back away. "Give me a call when you've got some time and I'll bring Chrissy by to see you."

"Where is she?" He asked looking up and down the street.

"She's at David and Roxi's."

"G?" A female voice called from the house. "What's taking so long, did you get lost on the way to the garbage can?"

Amanda's heart sunk as fast as her eyes fell to the ground. "I should've known." She said and spun around.

"Amanda it's not what you think." Callen called after her, but she was already at the sidewalk and running back up the street.

Speechless and dumbfounded, Callen opened the door leaving the garbage bag on the porch. Everyone could tell by the look on his face that it was either an unwelcomed visitor or someone he didn't expect to find on his doorstep. Everyone stared at him as he walked to the couch and slowly sat on the arm.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"Amanda." He told him.

"What she was here?" Kensi asked jumping to her feet. "Well don't just sit there, go after her."

Without another word, Callen was out the door and sprinting in the direction he'd seem Amanda go in. He didn't have to go far; she was bent over dry heaving in the gutter three houses down. Forgetting about everything that had happened in the recent months, he walked over and rubbed her back only to be pushed away.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his voice full of emotion and concern.

"Get away from me. We haven't even been separated for six months and you're already having parties? Oh wait I forgot this is _your_ house, it always has been no matter how much I contributed to the care and maintenance or the furniture and décor, you never would let me call it our house." She spat and doubled over again.

"Amanda it's not what you think, like I said before they're trying to cheer me up." He told her kneeling next to her.

"Give me a damn break G." She growled and heaved again.

Callen sat back on the grass and thought about what he could say to convince her he'd been miserable the last few months. "Oh my God Amanda?!" Kensi said and pushed Callen out of the way. "I've missed you so much."

Amanda stared painfully at Callen. "With Kensi, with one of my best friends? I should've known better than to come here." She said and pushed Kensi off of her.

"Amanda it's not what it looks like." Kensi yelled as Amanda ran for the Pathfinder and sped off. "I'm sorry, I should've stayed in the house."

"Yeah you should've." Callen snapped. "She thinks you and I have a thing going."

"Did she say where she's staying?" Kensi asked watching Callen's reaction.

"She mentioned she left Chrissy with her brother in Tustin." Callen said as Amanda's tail lights disappeared around the corner.

Sam, Logan and Deeks walked over. "Is she back?" Sam asked.

"Chrissy's in Tustin with David." Kensi told them.

"Well G, what the hell are you waiting for, go get your wife back." Sam said giving him a shove.

Amanda had pulled over several times to throw up on the way back to her brother's. This stress wasn't good for her right now. With one hand covering her mouth and the other trying to unlock the door, she barely made it to the bathroom in time. When Roxanne came downstairs to see what was going on, she found Amanda hunched over the toilet dry heaving. Immediately, Roxi got a wash cloth, wet it and put it on the back of Amanda's neck.

"What happened, where did you go?" She asked sitting on the side of the tub.

"I tried to go see G, but he had a house full of people." Amanda said grabbing the washcloth off her neck, wiping her face with it.

"A house full of people?" Roxi asked.

"I think he's seeing Kensi." Amanda said before bursting into tears and bolted for the toilet again.

Roxanne rubbed her back again. "Oh my God Amanda, you skin and bones, aren't you eating?"

Amanda shook her head and gagged. When she was able to speak, she wiped her mouth on the washcloth. "Nothing stays down."

"Have you been to the doctor? There's got to be something they can give you. You're not on chemo or anything are you?" Roxanne asked falling to the floor next to Amanda. "Please tell me you don't have cancer."

Amanda laughed. "No it's not cancer. I'm pregnant."

Roxanne gasped. "Pregnant? How far along are you?"

"Four months." Amanda sobbed.

"Wait, you were still with G four months ago, it's his isn't it?"

Amanda just nodded her head as the tears poured. Roxanne wrapped her arms around Amanda and gently rocked her back and forth. "That's why you went to see him?"

After telling Roxanne the events of the last few months, Roxanne helped her up to the room and put her to bed. She was headed back downstairs to get Amanda a glass of water when she heard a soft knock at the door. Roxanne opened the door, blocking his view into the house.

"She doesn't need this right now, if you're here to start a fight or try to take Chrissy, I'll call the police." She told him firmly, barring his entrance with her body.

"I'm not here to fight. I want to tell her there's nothing going on between Kensi and me. Do you have any idea why she came to the house tonight?" He asked his posture dripping of despair.

Roxanne nodded. "I do, but it's not my place to tell you."

"Damn it Roxi, I heard from Jethro that she's been seeing a doctor, that she's sick. Let me talk to her." He begged.

"She just went upstairs, don't upset her." She said with a sigh and stepped out of the way. "Wait, take her a glass of water and a pot. She doesn't need to be running back and forth to the bathroom."

Callen looked at her strangely. "What's the pot for?"

"She's been throwing up since she got home from trying to talk to you." Roxanne told him with a small smile. "G, she needs you now more than ever."

"I hope it's nothing serious." He said and crumbled into the chair beside him.

"You need to talk to her G." Roxanne told him with a reassuring smile.

Once Callen had finally collected himself, he stood and pulled Roxanne into a hug. "Thank you Roxi for taking care of my girls."

Amanda lay on her side with her back to the door, willing the nausea to go away. This was a completely different pregnancy than Chrissy's and prayed the morning sickness or all day sickness didn't last the next five months. She heard the door open and saw a shadow block out the sliver of light from the hallway nightlight, footsteps and then the clank of the glass on the nightstand.

"Thank you Roxi." She said with a sad sigh and felt weight on the bed next to her. A hand reached over and brushed her hair out of her face. She knew that touch and fought back the tears.

"Roxi wanted me to bring you a pot so you're not running to the bathroom." He said softly and set the pot on the nightstand.

"Why are you here?" She asked moving away from him.

"What's wrong, I talked to Jethro and he said you're sick, just please tell me it's nothing serious."

Amanda chuckled. "Why do you wish that, if I die, you get Chrissy all to yourself."

"Damn it Amanda, why do you have to be like that?" She growled and turned away. "How sick are you and what is it?"

"I'll be fine in a few months." She told him.

"You're dying?" He asked choking on the words.

Slowly, as to not set off her stomach again, Amanda rolled to her back and looked at him. Before she could stop herself, she reached for his hand. "I'm not sick G, I'm pregnant."

Callen slid off the bed onto his knees. Pregnant; all he could think of was Amanda in the arms of another man. "How far are you?"

"Four months." She told him, her voice wavering.

"How long have you known about this?"

"A month."

Callen laughed and looked at the ceiling. "Is this why you left?"

"I don't know why I left, but I had no idea I was pregnant."

"Bullshit Amanda, who is he? Here you were ready to jump down my throat when you saw Kensi at the house. It's the pot calling the kettle black."

"There wasn't anyone else." Amanda told him.

"You got home at all hours of the night, barely talked to me. Who the hell were you having an affair with?" Callen demanded.

"You know I could never do that to you." She said trying to hold his hand, Callen ripped it away.

"If you weren't sleeping with someone else where the hell were you?"

"I would leave work and drive out here, to Tustin."

"Here?"

"Not here, here but the cemetery. I would sit by my father's grave talking to him, praying to hear his voice just once more." She said as the tears rolled from the corners of her eyes and into her ears.

Callen sat silent for a few minutes before he dropped his head into his hands. "Is it mine?"

"Yes G, of course it's yours." She told him feeling the weight of the words lifting off her frail frame.

Callen turned to face her, resting on his heels. "Why didn't you tell me you were visiting your father, I would've understood and joined you."

Amanda slowly rolled to face him. "I don't know it was so hard losing my Dad. Part of me just wanted to dig a hold next to him and die. I figured you'd get upset if all I did was cry all the time, so I threw myself into work. Before I knew it we weren't speaking and if we did, we did nothing but fight."

"Mandy, I'm so sorry." He said taking her hand. "You really should've said something. You should've let me help you through it."

"This coming from the man who's got so many walls up it's going to take the rest of my life to get them down." She laughed. "I love you G, I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Callen leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is you, me, Chrissy and this little one in here." He said placing his hand on her rounded belly.

Amanda pulled him onto the bed and scooted back giving him room to lie down. "I missed you so much, Mandy."

"I missed you too." When Roxanne opened the door to check on them twenty minutes later, she was elated to find them sound asleep, wrapped around one another. Quietly, she closed the door and went to bed herself.

Callen inhaled deeply, smelling everything that was Amanda, everything he loved. Without waking her, he slipped from the bed and quietly out the door. Once he was in the car, he pulled out his phone and called Hetty. "Mr. Callen have you any idea what time it is?" She groused acting like he woke her.

"I need a few days off." He told her as he pulled away from the curb.

"Why?"

"Amanda's back." He told her, looking in the rearview mirror as he merged onto the interstate.

"Is she alright? Back for good?" Hetty asked with a smile.

"She's pregnant, Hetty, four months." He beamed.

"Are you sure…" She started to say.

"She says it's mine. I want a few days to spend with her and Chrissy, with the hopes I can persuade her to come back to our house and transfer back to the OSP."

Hetty sighed. "Mr. Callen, the Director refused to transfer Amanda out of the OSP. As a result she tendered her resignation."

Callen swerved and dropped the phone. He reached to the floor board and picked up the phone. "What, she resigned?"

"Yes, now I know that Director Vance refused to accept it and put her on a leave of absence."

"Which is why you haven't filled her position." Callen said with a smile.

"Correct. I will let Director Vance know about the time off. He's going to want to speak to Amanda." Hetty told her.

"Alright." Callen said, hung up and tossed the phone on the passenger seat. Within thirty minutes Callen pulled up outside the house. He ran in, grabbed a bag and started shoving clothes into it. Lil whined in her crate, so Callen quickly let her out and walked her to the back door. "Hurry Lil, we've got to go."

Lil turned around and stared at him with her head cocked to one side. When he walked back to the bedroom, Lil walked off into the yard and did her business. On her way back in the house, she turned around and nosed the door closed before she went to find Callen. "Do you want to go see Mom and Chrissy?" He asked, and laughed when Lil began dancing and barking for joy.

Amanda woke at four-thirty alone. She sighed, wondering if it was all a dream. There was a glass of water and a pot on the nightstand and the pillow smelled like him. She buried her face in the pillow and sobbed. Her stomach churned and lurched, luckily she made it to the bathroom in time. Roxanne staggered in and looked sadly at Amanda.

"Where's G?" She asked looking back into the hall and the open door.

When Amanda was finished, she grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped her mouth before she dropped it into the toilet. "He was gone when I woke up."

Roxanne went down to make a pot of coffee while Amanda showered and dressed. Roxanne and David sat at the table talking quietly when Amanda came into the kitchen. David smiled at the rounded mound at her belly.

"Yeah, there's no denying it now. Have you told Mom?"

Amanda sighed and walked to the coffeemaker pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I wouldn't drink that it I were you, Amanda." Roxanne warned.

"I need it, I'll take my chances and no I haven't told Mom yet. I didn't even want Roxi finding out until after I told G, but it didn't happen that way. No one was supposed to find out until after I told him." She said and leaned on the chair across from David. "I'm going to go sit out back, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once Amanda was outside and the door closed, David and Roxanne started talking again. Once again, she told him that G was there in bed with Amanda when she finally went to bed at one and gone when Amanda woke up a while ago. David was more than a little upset, but could sympathize with Callen. It was a lot to take in, in one night and suggested maybe he just needed time to think. Roxanne hope David was right and kissed him before she went out back to talk with Amanda.

For a few long minutes the two sat silently in the back yard, finally not able to stand the silence anymore, Roxanne spoke and assured Amanda that Callen would be back. Of course Amanda argued, saying that it was over. The two went back and forth for fifteen minutes before David stuck his head out and told them he was headed upstairs to get ready for work. Once the door was closed, they sat in silence once more.

"I don't even have a job." Amanda laughed, flicking cigarette ash across the patio.

"What do you mean you don't have a job, I thought you transferred back to the Virginia office?"

"Leon wouldn't give me a transfer so I quit." She said watching Roxanne for a reaction.

She sighed. "You know you're always welcome here, but I really think G will be back."

"It's wishful thinking Roxi." Amanda said with tears in her eyes.

Roxi got to her feet and grabbed Amanda's empty mug. "Let me get you another cup of coffee." She stood in the kitchen and jumped when Buddy started barking and then pounded his way down the stairs. Soon instead of just Buddy barking a second dog started. Confused, Roxanne went into the living room to find G standing with a bag slung over his shoulder. Lil and Buddy danced around one another.

"Where the hell did you go?" Roxanne snapped hitting him with the dishtowel in her hand.

"I had to get a change of clothes and make a call to get some time off." He smiled.

Roxanne punched him in the shoulder. "You didn't think to tell Amanda you were leaving? She woke up thinking you'd left for good."

"I didn't want to wake her, I thought I'd be back before she woke-up." He said dropping his head.

Amanda heard the dogs barking and put out her cigarette before going into the house to see what the commotion was about. Expecting to find Roxanne in the kitchen, she was surprised to hear voices in the living room. "Roxi, why's Buddy going ape shit?"

Lil stopped and took off towards the sound of Amanda's voice. Amanda braced herself against the counter when Lil skidded into the kitchen. "Lil Girl, what are you doing here?" She said laughing, letting Lil give her love. Amanda stood straight and hugged her. "I missed you so much, Girl."

Chrissy woke when the dogs started barking and shook Jason awake. The two headed down the stairs. "DADDY!" Chrissy shrieked and ran into Callen's arms.

Lil heard Chrissy's voice and charged back into the living room with Amanda at her heels. Amanda stopped when she saw Callen on his knees with his arms around Chrissy, deflecting Lil's tongue. Fear overtook her, nearly knocking her over. "Please no, don't take her." She begged dropping to her knees.

Callen stood and walked over to Amanda, pulling her to her feet. "I'm not taking her anywhere without you."

"Where did you go, you were there when I fell asleep and." She started to speak, but Callen's kiss silenced her.

Chrissy giggled and Jason groaned. "Get a room." Jason laughed.

Callen looked at Amanda and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "We have a room, in fact a house of _our _own. Come home with me?"

"Say yes Mommy!" Chrissy shouted.

"There's so much I have to tell you, I don't have a job anymore, G. I gave Leon my resignation when he wouldn't transfer me." She told him quickly.

"I already know, it's fine. The Director put you on a leave of absence." He told her.

Amanda sighed with relief and smiled. "I take it he wants to talk to me?"

Callen nodded and looked to Roxanne. "Would you mind keeping Chrissy and Lil for a couple days while Amanda and I go back to Virginia?"

With a huge grin Roxanne answered. "Of course I don't mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the right to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

Amanda sat nervously on the plane as they made their final decent into Regan International, they had done a lot of talking in the two says since she showed up and their doorstep and he followed her to Tustin. They agreed that they would go to counseling to resolve whatever issues pulled them apart. With a tearful smile, Amanda agreed and apologized again for not opening up about her pain after losing her father. Callen lifted her hand in his and kissed her knuckle. The look in his eyes, the love she saw there was so overwhelming, she couldn't help but cry.

As they stepped off the plane and into the terminal, Callen took her carry-on and held her hand as they walked towards the escalators and the car rental desks. They got in line behind some ten others who had been on their flight and patiently waited their turn. Once they'd gotten their rental contract and key, they headed to the bus that would drop them off at the car. Callen tossed their bags in the back seat and opened the passenger door for her. As they drove out of the airport, Amanda's stomach growled.

"Something to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah, the baby's going to start gnawing on my spine if I don't eat soon." She joked. Miraculously, after telling Callen about the pregnancy and everything else, the morning sickness went away.

Callen took her hand at a red light. "What are you craving?"

Amanda thought about it for a few minutes. "Honestly nothing, anything will do at this point."

"Okay." He laughed, since Amanda had been back, he was getting all of her cravings. "I'm actually craving friend chicken. Popeye's okay?"

"Oohh, that sounds good. I hope they've got the green beans out here." Amanda added.

After picking up a small box of chicken and sides, they headed to their hotel and checked in. The two sat in their room eating before they headed to the ship yard. Amanda sighed deeply when they pulled in and parked into a guest spot. Callen asked if she was ready and she told him as ready as she was every going to be.

Callen resisted the urge to stop the elevator as they rode to up towards the bullpen. He gave Amanda a lurid smile as he reached for the switch. "Don't you dare?" Amanda laughed.

He pinned her to the side wall of the elevator and slowly moved his hand towards the switch until his fingers were on it. "Why not?"

"G come on, there's plenty of time for that type of stuff at the hotel later." She told him with a quick kiss.

He frowned and moved away from her as the doors opened. "You're no fun."

They stepped out into the bullpen and looked around. Gibbs smiled down at them from the balcony outside MTAC and called down to Tim and Tony. Both of them shot out of their seats and headed towards them. "Look at you?!" Tim laughed when he saw her pregnant belly protruding from under her maternity shirt. "We were shocked when Ducky told us."

"Can you imagine how surprised I was to find out I was pregnant?" Amanda laughed as Tim hugged her.

"I'm sure it was just as much of a surprise if not more to Callen when he found out." Tony said shaking Callen's hand. "Congratulations. It's good to see you two together again."

"Come on, you need to meet Ellie." Tim said leading them to the cubicles. "Ellie, this is Amanda Rogers-Callen and her husband, they work out of the LA office."

Amanda had to laugh as she sat on the desk Indian-style with her laptop precariously balanced on her knees. "Oh my gosh, I've heard so much about you." Ellie said putting the laptop on the desk behind her before she hopped off.

"Good to meet you." Amanda said shaking her hand. "How do you like working with these guys?"

"It's been interesting and it's taken a while to learn how they do things." Ellie laughed. "Wow, you're pregnant."

"Yes, almost four and a half months now." Amanda said affectionately rubbing her belly.

"Is this your first?" Ellie asked.

"No we have a four year old back in California." Callen told her.

Ellie grinned. "Well congratulations."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Amanda heard the elevator doors open, shuffling across the carpet towards them and braced herself. "Amanda, Callen I'm so happy to see you!" she shouted as she trotted into the workspace and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the belly. "Oh my goodness, Ducky said you were pregnant, but I didn't expect you to be that pregnant."

"We're always bigger with the second." Ellie added before Amanda could.

Abbey threw her arms around the two of them. "So happy you're back together."

"So are we." Amanda and Callen said in unison.

Amanda looked towards the stairs and saw Jethro, Leon and another woman walking down. "I guess the fun is over, time to take my punishment." Amanda joked.

"No, no punishment." Leon told her with a bright smile. "Good to have you back."

"I guess it's good to be back." Amanda sighed looking at the well dressed, studious woman at his side. "You must be Dr. Cranston."

She nodded. "I am how are you feeling?" She asked offering her hand.

"Better, thank you." Amanda said shaking her hand.

"Well, almost five months pregnant?" Jethro asked looking at her belly.

Amanda nodded and followed Director Vance and Dr. Cranston back up the stairs. "How painful is this going to be?" Amanda asked as they walked into the Director's office.

"As painless as possible." Leon told her. "We just want to make sure you're emotionally ready to work again."

Amanda gave an understanding nod and took a seat at the conference table. "With some counseling, I know I will be fit for duty again, after the baby's born, of course."

"When are you due?" Leon asked.

"January."

Leon smiled. "Now, I'm sure you've been told that I refused your resignation and put you on a leave of absence. You can remain on the leave of absence until after the baby's born or we can put you back to work. Ultimately, I think that decision will have to come from Dr. Cranston."

Amanda nodded and looked to Dr. Cranston. "I think you and I need to talk more about what provoked you to leave and resign in the first place. Do you feel comfortable enough to talk in front of Director Vance or do you want to do this privately?"

Amanda shrugged. "It honestly doesn't matter. I think the root of the problem was the death of my father last year."

Dr. Cranston looked at the Director and nodded. "I think it would probably be best if we went to my office for a while."

"Whatever you feel is best." Amanda said and pulled herself out of the chair, following Dr. Cranston down the hall, past MTAC and into another hallway. Amanda gave Callen a wave as they walked above the bullpen. He smiled up at her and waved back.

Once Amanda was seated comfortably on the couch in her office, Dr. Cranston removed her blazer and pulled a chair over. "Where would you like to start?" She asked with a warm, but eager smile.

"Where ever you'd like me to." Amanda laughed.

"Well, it's your life. Tell me about the time before your father died, when things were good." She smiled.

Amanda sat back and searched her memory, before her father died, before she lost her second partner in close to two years. Finally she smiled remembering Chrissy's second birthday. She readjusted her position and grabbed one of the throw pillows putting it behind her. Once she was ready, Amanda cleared her throat and began talking.

Callen woke the same way he had for the last three weeks while Amanda was on assignment, before he even got himself a cup of coffee or showered, he tended to Chrissy. Like every morning, she stood in her crib with her beautiful cherubic smile when he walked in. Her blonde curls and blue eyes reminded him so much of Amanda's and often times didn't see any of himself in her. This morning, he lifted her gently in his arms and gave her a warm, loving hug.

"Good morning Honey, how did you sleep?" He asked quietly trying not to wake Madison through the baby monitor.

"Good Daddy, love you." Chrissy said returned the squeeze.

Callen's heart melted. "Oh I love you too, Baby. What do you want to wear today?"

"Pretties." Chrissy said pointing towards the closet.

Callen carried her to the closet and slid the pocket door open. "Which one, the pink dress, the purple dress or the yellow?"

"Lellow." She shouted excitedly.

"Yellow. Yel-low" He said slowly taking the dress off the hanger and taking her to the changing table. "Let's not wake Madi up."

"Mommy home today?" Chrissy asked with an innocent smile.

Callen sighed; Amanda had to be home today. Today was an important day, of all the days for her to return, today was Chrissy's second birthday. Granted they hadn't planned to hold the party until the weekend, but Callen wanted to take the household to Chuck E. Cheese's tonight for a little fun. "I hope Mommy will be home tonight. I miss her too."

"Daddy sad?" Chrissy asked and reached up to touch his face. "Me too, Mommy bye-bye too long."

"Unfortunately, it's part of our jobs. You'll understand someday, I know it's hard for you right now." He told her as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

In the last year the two of them combined were gone a total of four months, a huge chunk of Chrissy's life. Granted their missions never overlapped and one of them was always home with her, but there was no guarantee it would always be that way. Things happened in their line of work and he'd quickly learned in the last year to expect the unexpected. With every case the two teams were assigned, Callen prayed it wouldn't take them away at the same time. He appreciated the fact that Hetty assigned Amanda's team the less involved cases, as he thought they still had some things to work on.

While the four worked well together, Zeke Reams and Logan Newbold were too green for his tastes. Granted, both were Marines and well versed in the skills needed for the team, Callen worried. He and Sam would joke about the fact that all four; Amanda, Carson, Zeke and Logan were the Marines team and they themselves were the Navy team. It just so happened that the majority of the cases Amanda and her team handled were Marine Corps related and the current case was no exception.

Once Chrissy was dressed and her hair pulled up into two ponytails, she and Callen walked out to the kitchen for breakfast. It appeared they had woken Heather and possibly Madison during their chit-chat. Heather stood at the stove flipping Chrissy's favorite peanut butter and banana pancakes. Chrissy squirmed in Callen's arms, forcing him to put her down before he dropped her. She ran to Heather's side and hugged her legs. "Morning Heather."

"Well good morning to you, you look very pretty this morning. Did you pick that out or did Daddy?" Heather asked reaching down to pat the little girl's back.

"That's all her this morning." Callen smiled as he got himself a cut of coffee.

"I can take it from here, go ahead and shower." Heather smiled.

Callen nodded, bent down and kissed Chrissy. "Daddy's going to get ready for work."

Callen was antsy and anxious on the drive to work. He'd hoped to pull into the parking lot to find Amanda's Pathfinder, but was not horribly upset when her spot sat empty. With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself out of the car and headed into the office. Hetty sat at her desk like she did every morning and nodded her hello. No sooner had Callen set his bag down, unpacked and gotten a cup of coffee, Hetty stood before him.

"No questions this morning?" She asked with a slight hint of a smile.

"It's always the same answer, why ask when I know the answer already. The Pathfinder wasn't in her spot so she's not back." He said as he opened his laptop and turned it on.

Hetty nodded. "We're breaking routine Mr. Callen. I rather like our early morning conversations. How was Chrissy this morning?"

At the mention of his daughter, Callen beamed. "She's doing so good given the circumstances. We have this routine, every morning I go in and get her up, let her pick what she's going to wear. While I dress her, she always asks if Mommy's coming home today. It's been three and a half weeks. Chrissy's birthday is today, I'd hoped Amanda would be back by now."

"Have faith Mr. Callen, the day has just begun. You still intend on having her party this weekend even is Amanda isn't back?"

Callen shrugged. "I know we've got people coming in from the east coast, but it doesn't feel right having the party without her here."

"Let me contact Deputy Director Granger's office for a . and I'll let you know." Hetty said and walked away with a smile, knowing that Amanda and her team had apprehended their suspect over night and were headed back to the mission at that very moment.

As the hour wore on, Sam, Kensi and Deeks arrived and thus began their morning routine of chatting while they awaited a new case or finished reports. Hetty looked up at the catwalk and smiled when she saw the exhausted team leader drop her bag outside of Ops, followed by her partner and junior agents. The thought crossed her mind to let Callen know she was back right then and there, but thought better of it.

"So today's the big day." Kensi laughed. "Our baby girl is officially two, the terrible twos."

"I don't understand why they call it the terrible two's." Sam chuckled. "My kids always started at about a year and a half with the attitude and tantrums. What's Chrissy been like these days with Amanda gone?"

Callen had to laugh, thinking of the million and one instances of Chrissy's two-ish behavior. "Let's just say it's been interesting and I really hope having Amanda home, once she comes home, helps. Chrissy is biting, pulling hair or fur, throwing anything she can get her hands on and falling out especially in public. Madison hates taking her to the store, even if she gives her lunch or a snack before she goes, Chrissy is pulling everything she can reach into the cart and then flips out when Madi takes it out. When you do go shopping Chrissy has to go into the cart and strapped in, otherwise she runs away, or tries to climbing out of the cart. It's interesting. Usually by the time I get home in the evenings, both Chrissy and Madi are in tears."

Kensi tried her hardest not to laugh. "Both in tears, why?"

"Madi has a hard time dealing with the tantrums. Heather usually takes over in the late afternoons until it's time to make dinner. I get to give her a bath, read her a story and put her to bed."

"It's good that you've got Heather and Madison, it makes it so much easier. It's consistency." Sam added.

"I'm going to run down and get a cup of coffee." Logan said after the debriefing with Granger.

"Remember Hetty's rule of no food or drinks up here." Amanda reminded him with a yawn.

"Damn, never mind." He groaned. "I was going to bring back some for all of us."

Nell smiled. "It's good to have you guys back."

Amanda walked over to her and wrapped her arms around both Nell and Eric. "It's good to be back, thanks for all your help with this case. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Does the other team know you're back yet?" Eric asked ready to bolt out the door and whistle.

"Slow down Eric, we've still got a call with Leon." Amanda reminded him.

Eric wrinkled his face. "That's right. Sorry."

By ten o'clock, Logan couldn't take it anymore and could see it in everyone else's faces too. They needed coffee. He slipped past the other team and over to the kitchenette before anyone noticed, got four cups of coffee and tried to get back up to Ops before Hetty caught him. "Mr. Newbold, I do hope you're not going to take those four cups of coffee up to Ops."

At the mention of Logan's name, Callen spun around in his chair. "They're back."

Kensi stood and walked outside the railing looking for them. "I just see Logan, do you think they're in Ops?"

"We're exhausted Hetty, please let us have just one cup of coffee up there, we're still on the call with the Director." Logan pleaded. "We'll keep them on the back table away from the computers."

Hetty smiled, nodded and wagged a finger at him. "Just this once, if you spill I will deduct the cleaning charge from your pay." Callen headed for the stairs after Logan, but Hetty caught him. "Mr. Callen, they're on a video call with Director Vance, they'll be done soon."

Callen looked from Hetty to Ops and back, sighing before he returned to his seat. His heart raced with excitement, three weeks and a half weeks was so long to go without even a call from Amanda. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again, her warm body next to his in bed again. The two of them getting Chrissy ready for the day together and again at bath and bed time, what a birthday present for Chrissy.

Callen watched the Ops doors like a hawk, waiting for some sign that they were headed down. Finally at eleven, they emerged and grabbed their bags before heading for the stairs. Amanda was the last one down and didn't even make it to the last step before Callen had her in his arms.

"Thank God you're home. I've missed you so much." He whispered as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent he longed for.

"Oh G, thank god it's over. It was the longest three and a half weeks of my life. I miss you and Chrissy do much." She said holding him tightly.

The other six agents and Hetty watched with smiles. "I never get tired of seeing that." Carson said with a grin.

"At least they don't bitch and moan while the other's gone." Logan laughed, remembering the long nights while on surveillance when Amanda whined about missing Callen, Chrissy and Lil.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Oh Lord, I think that's the worst part of going on an Op, he was miserable the last week."

"Chrissy asked just the morning if you were going to come home tonight." Callen told her as he finally loosened his grip.

Amanda smiled and softly pressed her lips to his, knowing just this once Hetty couldn't complain too much about it. "I couldn't miss her birthday, Babe."

Just when she thought about kissing him again, Hetty cleared her throat and they realized all eyes in the office were on them. "There is work to be done."

"We've got plenty of time for this tonight." Callen whispered with a lurid smile. Amanda grinned and felt the heat wash over her at the suggestion.

"There's also lunch time in the back of the Pathfinder." Amanda suggested, half joking and half serious.

Callen's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Damn, you need to stop that right now."

The rest of the afternoon, Callen eyed Amanda as she sat with her team across the bullpen working on their reports. So many ideas of what he was going to do to her once they were home. He smiled and caught Sam's attention. Sam brought him back to reality when he caught him in the chest with a pen.

"We all know what's on your mind." Sam laughed.

Callen tried to hide his grin. "It's been almost four weeks, leave me alone."

Amanda got up from her desk for another cup of coffee and added a little extra swing to her hips. Callen groaned. He absolutely couldn't wait to get his hands on her. She stopped between Sam's and Callen's desks on the way back. "Would you please take him home and have your way with him so he can focus." Sam asked.

"I would take him home now, but I've got a lot of paperwork to get through." She laughed and walked back to her desk.

"You can be such an evil bitch sometimes." Callen snapped.

"Patience G, patience." She laughed with a raised eyebrow.

At three, Amanda and her team handed in the first of their reports and were turned loose for the day. Callen went to Hetty practically on his hands and knees begging to go home early. As much as Hetty would've liked to oblige his request, she couldn't. Callen skulked back to his desk, his mood sour until she finally released them an hour later.

"Please don't let Amanda come back tomorrow with a limp." Deeks joked.

"Deeks." Kensi gasped. "Need I remind you Amanda's my best friend and the thought of them doing THAT, yuck?"

"How do you think we got Chrissy?" Callen teased.

"Still, the mental images that come to mind." She shuttered before finishing the sentence.

Sam stood shaking his head. "I second Deeks, if she comes in with a limp tomorrow I'm going to be sick and give you a limp."

Callen grinned as his mind raced. "We'll just have to see."

Amanda had been home for an hour and a half; she'd showered and cleaned up while Heather and Madison took Chrissy to the park. They promised to be gone a while so Callen and Amanda could have some time alone. Amanda paced the living room in her silk robe waiting. When she heard the car pull up and the door close, she bolted to the bedroom and onto the bed. Lil barked like mad, excited to see Callen, but also trying to let him know Amanda was home.

"Where's Mom?" He asked as he set his bag down and gave her a scratch. Lil took his hand gently in her mouth and led him to the bedroom. "Ah, Mom's sleeping?"

Lil danced and nosed the door open, Amanda sat in the middle of the bed the robe now loosely tied, exposing the valley between her breasts and her long lean legs. Callen took one look at her and began unbuttoning his light blue shirt. "Hello Honey." Amanda said with a wanton look in her eyes.

"Oh God Mandy." He groaned as he kicked off his shoes and stripped out of his pants before he climbed onto the bed, pulling her to a lying position. His hands followed up her hip to rear. Slowly he settled himself between her legs, and kissed her hard.

That whimper-like moan of hers caught him, he needed her so bad. Callen trailed kissed down her neck until he came to her breasts and tended to one, then the other while she dug her nails into his back. Her body begged for him, Callen pulled her on his lap as she allowed herself to slide down his shaft, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Oh God it's been too long." She whispered breathlessly.

Callen growled, "God you feel so good."

Neither moved, just relished in the feeling of being together again. Callen leaned her back and began pumping into her. It had been too long. Amanda begged for more and rolled him onto his back. Callen loved when she was on top, he loved to watch her breasts bounce as she worked him. Not able to stand it anymore, Callen rolled them back over and took control. Within minutes, Amanda writhed and moaned beneath him and he was gone too. They lay there, entangled just as they heard the door open and close.

"We're home." Heather shouted.

"Damn." Amanda laughed. "I was hoping for round two."

Callen pulled her on top of him. "We can make it quick."

With a smiled, Amanda leaned over her breasts grazing his chest. "How about we just wait until later? Let's spend some time with our daughter."

"She missed you." Callen told her between soft sweet kisses.

"She was napping when I got home and they were headed to the park by the time I got out of the shower." Amanda told him as she climbed off and sat on the edge of the bed before going to her dresser for a pair of panties.

"Chrissy hasn't seen you yet?" Callen asked with a pleasant grin.

Amanda turned around. "No, she hasn't. What did you have planned for tonight?"

"I thought we'd take her to Chuck E. Cheese's. Pizza and a few games." He told her pulling his shirt over his head.

"She might be a little young yet, but we'll see how she does." Amanda smiled and walked past him to the closet.

Callen sat on the edge of the bed watching her dress. "I really missed you, Mandy."

Amanda tossed a pair of jeans and shirt on the bed next to him and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now you know how I feel when you go away."

Callen sighed. "I know, this is part of our job, but I'll never get used to the time apart."

Lil scratched at the door, and Chrissy's little voice called. "Daddy, home?"

"Yes Baby, I'm home. Let me get changed and I'll be right out." He told her and whispered to Amanda. "She's going to be so happy to see you."

Amanda quickly dressed and followed Callen out to the living room. Lil jumped over the back of the couch when she saw Amanda, causing Chrissy to look. "MOMMY!" she screamed and scrambled off the couch towards her. "You home."

Amanda scooped her up and gave a huge hug. "I missed you so much, love bug."

"No bye-bye again." Chrissy said with a scowl, wagging her finger at her mother.

Amanda laughed. "I will try not to go away again, but you know sometimes Mommy and Daddy have too."

Callen walked over and asked Chrissy if she was hungry and ready for her birthday surprise. Giddily, Chrissy agreed and pleaded to know what they were doing. After she was in her car seat and everyone loaded into the Pathfinder, Callen refused to tell her until they pulled into the parking lot and she shrieked with joy.

Chrissy literally pulled Callen and Amanda across the parking lot to the entrance. She stood wide-eyed taking in the bright flashing lights, rides and games. Callen had to pick her up to get her out of the way so Heather and Madison could come in. Even in Callen's arms, she craned her neck and tried to climb over his shoulder to see everything. Amanda told Callen, Heather and Madison to go on in while she paid and ordered dinner. With their plastic number placed on the table Heather and Madison were seated at, Amanda set out with a handful of tokens to find Callen and Chrissy.

Callen had already taken note of what Chrissy wanted to ride or play while he waited for Amanda to join them. For a half hour, the three were all over the place following Chrissy as she ran from one activity to the other. When the pizzas and salads were delivered, Madison found them. Chrissy threw herself on the ground, kicking and screaming. While the other parent's in the establishment looked on with sour expressions, Amanda picked her up and took her to the bathroom for a little talk.

"Can you stop crying and listen to Mommy?" Amanda asked while Chrissy sobbed. After waiting a few minutes, Chrissy finally nodded. "Mommy ordered cheese pizza for dinner, your favorite. All I want you to do is eat one piece then we will go play again."

"Just one?" Chrissy asked with a little chubby finger.

"Mommy's not talking about one little piece, I'm talking about a slice. A triangle of pizza, can you do that for Mommy and Daddy. After we play for a little while we will go back to the table and have a piece of birthday cake." Amanda told her.

Chrissy could barely contain her excitement as they walked to the table. "All better now?" Callen asked.

"Yes, I only eat one piece, and then we play." Chrissy said when Callen lifted her into the high chair.

"Is that what Mommy said?" He asked looked at Amanda. "Does Mommy mean a piece or a slice?"

"A slice, then she can play for a while before we have some cake." Amanda reiterated.

Surprisingly, Chrissy ate the entire slice of pizza including the crust. Since she ate slowly, the adult were able to have at least two pieces before Chrissy demanded to be taken back to the games and rides. Once she saw the skee ball game, she had to play. Everyone laughed when she threw the balls overhand instead of rolling them like she should have. Callen nearly fell over when Chrissy actually made it into the fifty-point hole three or four times. With a fistful of tickets, they moved onto the next game.

By the time they sat back down for cake, Chrissy had accumulated close to a hundred tickets and was eager to pick a prize. Amanda sat at the table looking at the pictures they'd had taken in one of the photo booths and couldn't help but smile at how much Chrissy had grown or how much she truly looked like her father. When Heather looked at the picture, she couldn't tell who Chrissy looked more like.

"Mommy, Mommy look what I got." Chrissy yelled when she ran back to the table and yawned.

"You got yourself a stuffed Chuck E. Cheese." Amanda beamed.

"Can I sleep with him?" Chrissy asked yawning again.

"I think it's time we head home, you look tired." Amanda said pulling Chrissy into her lap.

By the time they got Chrissy in her car seat, weaved their way out of the parking lot and onto city streets, Chrissy was asleep, clutching her stuffed mouse tightly to her chest. Heather and Madison agreed that she wore herself out between playing at the park and playing at the restaurant. When they got home, Callen carried his daughter into the house, changed her diaper and clothes before he laid her in her crib for the night. He said goodnight to Heather and Madison before he disappeared into the bedroom with Amanda for round two.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the right to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

Amanda pulled into the lot at the Mission with Callen riding shotgun. "You've got to do something for me." He said with a devious smile.

She gave him an odd look. "What is that?"

"Walk in with a limp." He told her straight faced.

Amanda shook her head and laughed nervously. "Why? What happened after I left yesterday afternoon?"

"Ah, Deeks and Sam both made a comment about not wanting to see you coming in with a limp this morning." He laughed.

She buried her face in her hands and laughed. "I'm only doing this because I love you and I'm dying to see the look on their faces. You're going to play hurt too, though."

Sam pulled in and parked next to them. Gingerly Amanda got out of the Pathfinder and limped back to the tailgate opening it and carefully pulling out her bag. Sam watched in disbelief. After closing the tailgate, Amanda walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Callen. He carefully got out of the car acting like he was in pain too.

"What the hell did you do to one another?" Sam asked as they two helped one another towards the door.

"We had fun!" Amanda called back with a painful smile.

Kensi, Deeks, Carson, Zeke and Logan sat at their desks when they walked in. "Shit Amanda what happened, were you in an accident?" Carson asked.

With a serious expression, Amanda answered. "I guess you could say we got a little carried away last night."

Hetty followed Sam into the bullpen. "Mr. and Mrs. Callen what on earth happened?"

"We got a little carried away last night." Callen said and promptly burst into laughter.

Sam grabbed Callen and acted as if he was going to hit him. "Good to see you've got your sense of humor back, G."

No sooner had Amanda sat with her team, began finishing the rest of the paperwork from their last case and both teams were called to Ops. Amanda looked at Callen and gave him a worried smile. "It's got to be big if they're using both teams."

"Let's not jump to conclusions." He assured her as they walked up the stairs.

Eric and Nell began immediately. "This is Jeff Morris, he works for Günter Securities; a security company with a contract with the Department of Defense to provide security for the drawdown of troops and equipment leaving Afghanistan. He has been in country for a month and failed to contact his mission supervisor. In addition to Morris' disappearance, a squad of Infantry Marines is missing."

"Have we heard any chatter about the capturing of American servicemen?" Amanda asked.

Nell nodded. "Not only have we heard chatter, they also posted this." She said and played a video. All together there were close to twenty American's shown, badly beaten. "We're still trying to get a roster of names for those Marines who were captured. As far as we know they are all Infantry and the highest ranking Marine is a Sergeant."

Amanda shook her head looking closely at the young faces, the fear in their eyes. "They're babies."

"Do you recognize any of them?" Callen asked.

"No, I doubt any of them were either enlisted or out of MOS school when I was in. Logan, Zeke do either of you recognize any of them?"

Logan walked to the screen for a closer look, "Possibly, but they've been so severely beaten, it's really hard to tell."

"What's Günter Securities saying?" Sam asked.

"Morris is a long time friend and employee of owner/president Glen Günter, who claims he will do anything possible to get him back." Eric announced.

"Hetty how are we handling this, which team has point on this investigation?" Callen asked looking at Amanda.

"That is between you and your wife. This may entail an undercover operation as Mr. Günter has a business trip scheduled for June." Hetty told him.

Nell's attention was called to her tablet, after a few taps, she frowned at the new information. "It appears now that there's been a threat made against Glen Günter."

"What do we know about him?" Callen asked.

"Glen Günter; retired Marine, no arrests; he and Morris started the company in the early nineties after Desert Storm, but business didn't really take off until after OIF." Nell told them.

"What was his MOS and how long was he in?" Carson asked.

"He did twenty years between sixty-four and eighty-four, Force Recon. He was stationed with First, Second and Third Marine Divisions during his enlistments. Apparently he only hires Recon or MARSOC Marines because of their training." She told them.

Amanda sighed. "He spent his entire career surrounded by male Marines, I doubt he'd take kindly to talking to me on this, I guess you guys can take point."

"No, I think you guys should. You've got the Corps in common. You might be surprised how well you'll be received. How about Sam and I go with you and Carson to talk with Günter." Callen suggested.

Amanda nodded. "Zeke, Logan stay here with Kensi and Deeks to see what else you can find out about the company. I want a thorough background check on all of their employees in case someone's playing both sides. If anything new comes up that we need to know about, call us. Otherwise we will talk when we get back."

Callen and Sam followed Amanda and Carson down the stairs. "So this is our ball game?" Carson asked with a sly smile, eager to prove the team successful.

"Looks like it." Amanda said proudly. "Let's show these Navy boys how it's done."

"Navy boys?" Callen laughed.

"Well, you're right hand man is former Navy." Amanda reminded him.

"Yeah, but for this we play for the same team." Sam told her.

The four found themselves in the parking lot. "So who's driving?" Callen asked.

"I will." Amanda smiled.

It was awkward for Sam and Callen to be sitting in the back; they were used to driving and riding shotgun. Callen reached into the pocket behind the passenger seat and pulled out a granola bar, opened it and took a bite. Sam cringed and made a comment about how old it was. Callen pulled out the box and handed it to him. It was fresh, so Sam took one and offered the box to Amanda and Carson in the front seat. Amanda reminded Callen that those were supposed to be for Chrissy and suggested they get into the dog treats instead. Carson laughed.

"Your wife can really be a bitch sometimes, G." Sam laughed.

"And she takes great delight in doing it too." Callen added smiling lovingly at Amanda in the rearview mirror.

Traffic was bad going down to San Diego, Amanda offered to turn on the DVD player for the guys, but when they learned she only had kid's movies, they declined. Instead, Amanda turned on the radio and subjected them to her music. By the time they pulled up to Günter Securities, Sam had a raging headache.

"How do you live with her?" Sam asked after they got out of the Pathfinder and met by the tailgate.

"What do you mean?" Callen asked with a smile. "That's not really what she listens to; she was just as tortured by it as we were. I think the only one who enjoyed the Country Music was Carson. It's the compromise she makes, a respect thing."

Amanda joined them at the back of the vehicle. "Can we please listen to something else on the way back to LA?" Sam asked with pleading eyes.

"Thank you, I'm sure Carson won't mind sharing the radio." Amanda told him and walked off to the entrance. It was a large building just shy of downtown. Every three to five minutes a jet liner landing at San Diego International Airport screamed overhead, shaking the entire building. Amanda approached the reception desk and pulled out her credentials. "We're here to see Mr. Günter."

The woman smiled. "He's been expecting you, follow me."

The four agents followed the five foot nothing blonde down a long corridor to the back of the building. Several employees looked out of their offices or cubicles as they passed. When they finally stopped outside Mr. Günter's office, the woman stuck her head in the open door. "Glen, the NCIS Agents are here, do you want me to hold your calls?"

"Yes please, how many are there?" He asked.

"Four, Sir." She told him.

"Show them to the conference room and offer them something to drink." He instructed as he struggled to pull himself from his chair.

The receptionist showed them to the conference room across the hall. "Can I get you something to drink; Coffee, tea, water or soda?"

"Coffee would be nice." Amanda said and Carson agreed. Within a few seconds, Sam and Callen gave their answer.

Just as the receptionist returned with their drinks, a heavy set, grey-haired, balding man hefted himself into the room and dropped into the chair at the head of the table. "Thank you for coming." He said directing his attention at Callen, Sam and Carson.

"Sir, my name is Special Agent Rogers; I will be heading up this investigation. What can you tell us about the mission Mr. Morris and the Marines were on?"

Mr. Günter looked at Amanda and smiled. "What qualifies _you_ to run this investigation?"

Amanda cleared her throat. "Not that it really matters, but I retired five years ago from the Marine Corps, I joined NCIS as an Intel Analyst, worked on a Major Response team for a year and some change before I joined the Office of Special Projects and I've headed up my own team for a year now."

Mr. Günter smiled and nodded. "You were Intel while in the Corps?"

"Yes, stationed at Pendleton, Lejeune, and Quantico."

"What about the rest of you, any of you prior military?" He asked looking around the table.

"My partner; Special Agent Carson Anderson was Marine Corps as well. This is Special Agent Callen while he isn't prior military; he's also worked for the CIA, DEA and the FBI. Special Agent Sam Hanna was a Navy Seal." Amanda introduced the others.

"You're all one team?" He asked, pleased with their combined experience.

Callen smiled. "No, Special Agent Hanna and I are on another team. Due to the magnitude of this case two teams have been assigned to this case, mine and Special Agent Rogers'."

"And I take it your two teams are the best of the best?"

"Mr. Günter, last I checked, we were here to ask the questions, not the other way around." Amanda said sternly.

Mr. Günter smiled widely. "Please call me Glen. I wanted to make sure you were the right ones to work this case."

"I assure you Mr. Günter the two teams who've been assigned are more than capable." Amanda assured him, mildly annoyed.

Once the small talk ended and Amanda could get down to the meat and potatoes of the conversation, Mr. Günter was free with the information. Even had his assistant give them access to Morris' computer and all of the pertinent files they could possibly need. Amanda asked if it was possible for the NCIS analysts to access the server from their office and Mr. Günter welcomed it. With a call to Nell and Eric, they were in the system and combing through all of the company files.

"What is NCIS going to do about the threat to my family?" He asked.

"We are willing to provide you protection both in the office and at your home. It would require allowing some of our agents going undercover here in the office." Amanda told him.

"Fine, do whatever you have to just keep my family safe. They've been through enough with my wife's illnesses. I would appreciate it if you weren't obvious about it either. My wife is still recovering from intensive cancer treatment."

Amanda made a quick call to Hetty who arranged for several agents to protect the Günter family until the two teams worked it out between themselves. "We will have someone in place temporarily by the end of our visit. Once we work out the logistics, we will let you know which of the two teams and who will be working here in the office and who will be protecting you at home."

"That's fine. Look, these people are more than just employees, they're family. Some have been with us since we started the company. Jeff included. I'm giving you full access to everything you need both here and at my home."

Glen excused himself to finish some work, leaving Amanda, Carson, Sam and Callen to talk amongst them until the protection detail arrived. "I think Carson, Zeke, Logan and I should embed ourselves here in the company. Can you and your team do the leg work outside?"

Callen signed and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Are you sure you're up for this again, you just got back."

"Would you rather it was you?" Amanda asked.

"I would prefer it wasn't either of us."

"Well G, one of the two of us has to do it. What do we know about the area Glen lives in?" She asked dialing the number to Ops. When Nell answered, she asked her the same question she posed to the others.

"Actually he lives in an exclusive community in Carlsbad." Nell said and laughed. "It just so happens he lives right next to one of our safe houses."

Callen cracked a smile. "Which one?"

"The one Amanda stayed at while your team protected her."

"Is it open for our use?" Amanda asked.

"I'd have to check with Hetty, but I'd bet it is."

"Good, we can stay there while we watch the house." Carson added.

When the temporary team arrived, Amanda and the others headed back to L.A. Hetty had already instructed Nell to back stop Amanda and her team. It was agreed that Callen's team would provide back-up and relief. Amanda and Callen headed back to the house to pack.

"Chrissy's not going to like this." Callen told her when she pulled up to the house.

"I know she's not, but work is work. I'll call my parents to see if they can come spend some time with her." Amanda said getting out of the Pathfinder.

Chrissy was a basket case when she heard both Callen and Amanda were leaving. When Amanda called her parents and they heard the ruckus Chrissy was making in the background, they decided that they'd come get her, Heather and Madison for the duration of their operation. Chrissy calmed down when Amanda told her Grandma and Grandpa were coming to get her. Panicked, Chrissy asked if Lil was going too. After another call, it was agreed that Lil could visit as well.

An hour after Callen and Amanda returned to the Mission, Pat and Miranda had stopped by and picked them up. Fortunately Amanda left the Pathfinder for them to get everyone and everything to Tustin in one trip. After a briefing with new information, Callen and his team headed to Glen's house to get it wired. Amanda and her team stayed behind in Ops to get their undercover identities before heading to their various undercover residences across the county.

Amanda pulled up to the safe house and smiled, this was where it all began. Her smile turned when she remembered this was where she learned of Chris' death. Looking it back it seemed so long ago. She got out of the car and looked around, noticing how far apart the houses were, who had gates and who didn't. After taking her bag out of the trunk, she walked up to the door and let herself in. The house hadn't changed a bit; everything was still as it was when she was there the first time. Once she made her way to the master bedroom, she dropped her bag on the bed and headed out to the back.

Callen met her at the gate and walked her over to Glen's house. Once he showed her that everything was in order there, they five walked back over to the safe house to set up the monitors. Once everything was set up at the house, Callen and Amanda walked Glen's property.

"I don't like the idea of you staying here by yourself." Callen told her as the sun was setting.

"G, I'll be fine. Carson, Zeke and Logan are going to take turns coming over to help watch the cameras." She told him.

Glen watched the two of them from the back window and was a surprised when Callen took Amanda's hand and she quickly pulled it away. His wife walked up behind him and watched. "I think there's something going on between them."

"No, I think it's more that they're trying to hide something." Glen told her.

"Give them some privacy." His wife nagged and pulled his collar to get him away from the window.

Amanda looked around and pulled Callen to the property line. "G, as much as I'd love to have you staying here I think it would be a distraction. I don't think it would be a problem to have you come over for a little while in the evenings."

"What am I going to do at home?" He asked. "Chrissy's at your parent's."

Amanda sighed. "I forgot about that."

Callen put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her to him. "I'll come late and leave early."

The look in Callen's eyes made it hard to resist. "Fine, I just hope Hetty doesn't get upset."

"I really don't think she's going to have a problem with it." He said before he kissed her softly.

"Let's go check in with Glen one last time before we send everyone home for the night."

Glen eyed them curiously when they walked in together. They sat and talked for a while before Callen and Amanda excused themselves. After Kensi, Deeks and Sam left, Amanda sat in the dining room watching the cameras. Callen grabbed a couple sodas from the refrigerator and handed her one before he pulled out the chair next to hers. At midnight, after watching the monitors for nearly five hours, Callen sent Amanda to bed. Every so often, he would walk up the hall to check on her. As he walked back down the hall, he passed what had been Amanda's room the first time they'd been there. He could still remember the rush he felt when he woke to her in his arms the first time and relished in the fact that it had been happening over and over for the last three years.

Amanda wandered out at four to find Callen resting his chin on his knuckles. "Go get some sleep, Honey. I'm good until I have to leave for Günter Securities."

Callen rubbed her back. "I'm fine Mandy. Just some coffee is all I need."

"Alright, I'll make a pot of coffee then I'm going to hop in the shower." She told him with a kiss to his temple.

Callen grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. It was warm in the house and she wore a tank top and pair of short shorts. He grazed his fingers up the backs of her legs and kissed the ribs below her breasts. Amanda's knees buckled as he moved his fingers towards her inner thighs. Her laughed filled the house.

"I love that sound." He sighed.

"Laughter?" She asked with her forearms resting on his shoulders.

"Not just laughter, your laughter." He told her and pulled her by the back of the neck until their lips met.

Amanda sighed. "Why do you have to try to start something now?"

"You were tired earlier." He said and pulled her back in for a kiss.

"I really should make you a pot of coffee and shower." She told his before she gave him one last quick kiss and moved towards the kitchen.

Callen went back to watching the monitors while Amanda made coffee. She brought him a cup and disappeared up the hall. Callen looked back up the hallway when he heard the shower running. He sat for a few more minutes looking at the monitors and the lack of activity next door before downing the coffee and quietly walked up the hallway to the master bedroom. The smell of her shampoo and body wash wafted out of the bathroom. With a smile Callen stripped down and stepped into the bathroom.

Amanda had her back to the showerhead with her eyes closed rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She didn't see or hear the activity on the other side of the curtain and jumped when Callen touched her bare skin.

"Holy Shit G." She gasped, grabbing for the shower curtain as she fell.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me." He laughed steadying her.

"God you scared the shit out of me." She growled and smacked his arm. "Who's watching the monitors if you're in here trying to get some?"

"Fifteen minutes? Is it really going to hurt to have someone not watching the cameras for fifteen minutes?" He asked with a sexy smile as his erection brushed against her leg.

"When have we ever had sex in fifteen minutes?" She laughed and looked down.

"There's a first time for everything. Yesterday was the first time in three weeks." He said before he kissed her neck and pressed her against the wall.

"Damn it G." She moaned as he pushed himself deep within her.

Amanda walked into the office and smiled at the receptionist. Before the woman could say anything, she slipped into the corridor and directly back to Glen's office. It was early and the office wasn't due to open for business until nine, yet nearly every cubicle was occupied. Several employees greeted her as she passed. She stopped in the doorway of Glenn's office.

"Good morning Glen, how are you?" She said with a warm smile.

"Hey Amanda, I'm just peachy." He smiled. "How was your first night in the house?"

"Ah, not too bad. Is there anything I can do for you this morning?" She smiled remembering her and Callen in the shower.

"Come in, close the door and have a seat." He said motioning her to one of the arm chairs on the other side of his desk.

Amanda closed the door and took a seat, and smoothed her skirt over her knees. They talked a little about the new information that had come in overnight and discussed his trip to Iraq the following month. Amanda would go with him as his assistant, Carson as his bodyguard. Logan and Zeke would head over with another group, replacing Jeff's team who were scheduled to return in a couple weeks. After two hours, Glenn pulled himself out of his chair and asked Amanda to follow him.

They walked to the right and through a set of heavy metal double doors and down corridor to another set of offices. "This is an area that not many are allowed in. Here is the central hub of our intelligence." He said swiping his card through the reader. When the light turned green, he pulled the door open.

Amanda was surprised by what she found; thirty computers lined the outside of the large room, a large screen at one end and theatre style seats at the other. It reminded her of a cross between Ops and MTAC. "Impressive." Amanda told him as she watched the analysts.

"Mark." Glenn called and a middle aged man with a head seat walked over. "Mark, this is Amanda, my new assistant. Fully vested and retired Marine, Intel at that. She's to have full access to anything I need, no questions."

Mark shook Amanda's hand and smiled widely. "Sergeant Rogers, how the hell have you been?"

Amanda tried to hide her shock when she looked closer at the man and realized he was her Gunny when she was stationed in North Carolina as a Sergeant. "Actually it was Gunny when I retired. How are you, sir?"

Glenn smiled, having already done a thorough background check on Amanda, Carson, Logan and Zeke. "I take it the two of you know one another?" He asked.

"It's been a good ten, twelve years since I saw her." Mark laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, kid. How's your buddy Chris doing?"

Amanda took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "Chris was killed six or seven years ago."

Mark shook his head. "I'm sorry. He was a good Marine."

"He was and a good friend as well." She told him.

Glenn cleared his throat. "Make sure she has everything she needs. Amanda if you have any questions, you can ask Mark or myself. We're going to have a briefing for the next group headed out; I'd like you to sit in on that."

"Alright, what time?" Amanda asked looking at her watch.

Glenn looked to Mark for the answer to that question. "We've got a little more to put together on this end, I'd say about an hour."

Glenn left Amanda with Mark, so she could acquaint herself with the system. Within forty-five minutes, all nonessential personnel left, leaving Amanda, Mark and three analysts. Fifteen minutes later, the gallery seats were full. Glenn stood before the crowd talking a little about the mission. Amanda looked at the faces intently watching Glenn as he strode casually from one side of the room to the other.

Amanda walked over to Mark and told him she needed a list of everyone who was attending the meeting and all who were scheduled for the next mission. Just as the meeting was wrapping up, the safety doors locked and the emergency lighting came on. Mark immediately displayed the closed circuit cameras on the screen. Glenn looked at Amanda then Carson.

Amanda walked to the far corner of the room and pulled out her phone, dialing Ops. "Nell pull up the surveillance footage for Günter Securities."

Nell tapped furiously on the keyboard and cursed under her breath. "Eric get Hetty, we have a problem. Hold on Amanda."

"Carson, Logan, Zeke, Glenn and I are in a secure room at the back of the building. Clearance and a keycard are required to gain entry." Amanda told her.

Nell tapped on the keyboard again. "I see them, but I don't see you."

"I'm in the corner by the screen." Amanda told her.

"Mrs. Callen, San Diego PD has been notified. The other team is in route. Protect Mr. Günter, but do not blow your cover." Hetty ordered.

"Understood." Amanda told her and pulled her com from her pocket, placing it in her ear. "I've got my com; let me know when they get here."

"Instruct the others to do the same." Hetty told her and disconnected the call.

Amanda turned to the gallery and one by one looked at each of the members of her team and tapped her ear. Each nodded and discreetly put their com's in their ears and nodded at her. Amanda told Ops that they were all listening. While Nell told her the specifics of the room, Amanda walked over to Glenn and stood with him as he talked with several of the men in the group. The two stepped back away from the crowd and whispered back and forth.

"San Diego PD has been notified and the other team is on their way. How long can the back-up generators last?" Amanda asked.

"We're good for three hours." He said searching her face for a sign of worry.

Amanda looked down at her watch. "Hetty what's the San Diego PD's e.t.a.?"

"They are on site, staging. They should be on their way in within the next ten minutes."

"G and his team are where?" She asked.

"We're at least thirty minutes out, Amanda." Callen's voice rang in her ears causing an involuntary smile to cross her lips. "Sit tight, Honey."

"We're trying; they've got the rest of the employees together in the cubicle area. Nell any idea who they are?"

"None, they're all masked." She said. "Head's up they're coming your way."

Amanda looked up at Glenn. "How thick is that door again, Nell?"

"Six inches, it will take them a while to get in there."

"Is there another way in and out of this room?" Amanda asked Glenn.

"Short of the ventilation system, no."

"Eric get a schematic of the ventilation system in case we need to get out of here fast or have to stop someone from getting in." Amanda said eyeing Carson as he walked over to them.

Mark called their attention to the screen as a masked man stood outside the door attaching C-four to the door and jam. Within seconds of the man running away, an explosion rocked the door. When the smoke cleared the man came back into view and beat on the door when there was no damage. Amanda looked at the screen for a split second and saw that the men had employees lined up, blind-folded and kneeling before five of the men with their assault rifles ready to fire.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the rights to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

As the minutes ticked away, the entire room watched in horror as the employees; their friends were executed. Glenn staggered to an empty seat and dropped into it, slumped over. The room fell silent again as another set of employees were brought up to drag the bodies to the side. Then those men and women were forced to their knees and shot.

"Hetty please, they've killed at least a dozen employees already. Tell me San Diego PD is ready to get in here?" Amanda begged.

"Mr. Callen and his team just arrived. As soon as they talk with the incident commander, they will enter the building." She told her.

Amanda looked at her watch and prayed they stopped this soon. So far eighteen of Glenn's employees were murdered. The large man looked heartbroken and defeated. Amanda walked over and sat next to him. "Are you doing alright?"

"Amanda, this is so hard to watch. Jeff or I hired each and every one of them, over the years they've become more than just employees. It's a travesty. How am I going to tell their families?" He asked.

Amanda sighed, thankful that she wasn't faced with the task. "We can help you with it."

Glenn shook his head, his jowls and double chin jiggled. "No, it's something I have to do on my own." He said waving the notion away then resting his hand on her arm.

"I can at least accompany you; after all I am your assistant." She offered.

"No, that's above and beyond. Thank you though." He smiled and moved his hand after several long looks from the others.

Callen's voice came over the com. "We're headed in, Amanda."

She leaned forward and whispered her thanks before returning her attention to the screen and watched Callen, Kensi, Deeks and Sam along with San Diego PD SWAT entered the building from three entrances. It was a tense firefight and Amanda's heart was in her mouth the entire time, fearing G would be hit in the crossfire. Thankfully none of the NCIS team or San Diego PD was injured. Unfortunately, all of the men who held the building and its occupant's captive were killed in the process. Amanda hoped that they'd be able to get more information once the men were identified.

Once the all clear was given, the door was opened and they filed out. Callen searched through the fifty or so people until he finally found Amanda. "Thank God you're okay." She said as they wrapped their arms around one another.

Glenn walked up behind them and watched. "I'm closing the office for the rest of the day and probably the rest of the week until I can get a cleaning crew in here. Maybe even some movers."

Amanda pulled herself away from Callen and nodded. "I'll drive you home if you'd like, I don't think you're in any condition to drive."

"Please." Glenn nodded and ran his hand down his face. "I'll let Donna know you'll be bringing me home. She's going to want you to join us for dinner. Will you pass word to the others, Special Agent Callen?"

"I will, but I don't know who will be available."

"Another time then." Glenn told them with a nod.

Glenn looked at the ground as they walked out towards the main doors, a team from the Coroner's office were the only ones left in the building. He refused to look at the fifteen men and three women who were laid out in rows with tarps covering them. "You're probably right."

After Amanda dropped Glenn off and made sure there was an agent with them, she went next door and showered, trying to wash the horrible images from her mind. Consumed by her thoughts, she didn't hear Callen call her when he walked in the house, nor did she hear the bathroom door opened or his boots hit the tiled floor as he slid them off. She let out a blood curdling scream as he pulled the curtain back to join her in the shower.

"I'm sorry, Babe, I thought you heard me." Callen said as she pounded her fists into his chest.

"No the showers running you Dolt. You scared the shit out of me." She spat before he wrapped his arms around her, calming her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry." He whispered. When her body finally relaxed, he let her go.

She touched his face with her palm and smiled thankfully at him. "I was so worried about you when you guys came in the building. Have Nell and Eric been able to ID any of the guys?"

"They're working on it; they'll call when they get something. Are you hungry, I brought dinner?" He told her.

"Chinese?" She asked with a smile knowing it was his go-to meal.

"Of course." He smiled as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

After they ate, they sat out on the front porch before he headed home for the night. Callen abruptly stopped talking mid-sentence when he heard footsteps and voices. When they got closer, he hopped out of the chair and hid around the corner. Amanda sat there stunned wondering what he was doing, until Donna and Glenn appeared on the walkway.

They talked for a few minutes until a sneeze came out of nowhere. Glenn looked at Amanda strangely. "Is there someone else here with you?"

Amanda started laughing. "Come on G, it's just Glenn and his wife."

Callen timidly appeared and gave a wave. "I told you there was something between the two of them." Glenn told his wife. "I told you about the two of them after everything that happened today."

"Glenn, let me introduce you to my husband." Amanda said as Callen walked and sat beside her.

"Your husband?" Donna laughed. "And you thought they were having a fling or something."

"You never know these days." Glenn laughed shaking Callen's hand.

The two couples sat and talked for about an hour before Madison called letting them know she was about to put Chrissy to bed for the night. He passed the phone to Amanda so she could say goodnight before he kissed her and headed to the mission to check in with Nell and Eric before heading home. Glenn and Donna sat back silently until his car pulled onto the street and disappeared.

"How long have you been married?" Donna asked.

"It will be three years in December and our daughter just turned two." She told her.

"It must be hard being away from her like this." Donna asked.

"I just got back from three and a half weeks away on her birthday, and then we got this case."

"We'd like to have you, your husband and daughter over for dinner when this is all over." Glenn said, causing Donna to look at him sharply.

"I don't know." Amanda said shaking her head. "We don't like to expose Chrissy to our cases."

"We'll have our entire family over, so she'll have someone to play with." He insisted.

"Let me talk it over with G and I'll let you know." She said as Glenn and Donna stood.

"I'm going to head into the office tomorrow to meet with the cleaners."

"Carson and I will be with you." Amanda told him.

"I figured as much." Glenn laughed as he walked his wife back to the house next door.

The following morning, Carson met Amanda and Glenn at the office. They two stood to the side as Glenn gave the cleaners his instructions and then he disappeared into his office with the hopes of getting some work done. Amanda got a call from Nell telling her that all of the men had been identified, so she headed to the same room they were locked in the previous day. With Carson manning the controls, they connected with Ops for the briefing.

"We were able to identify all of the men." Nell smiled. "Surprisingly, all of them come from affluent families with no known ties to any of the terrorist organizations. They were all between the ages of twenty-five and thirty."

"Let's hear it Nell." Amanda said hoping to spur her on to the names.

"Sorry, we have Wasim Dhamaja, Salar Gandkheel, Omaid Punihani, Jahander Khurana, Fariad Muthreja, Housyar Sachdeva, Jahanshah Terneja and Mirwais Sikand. We're still running thorough background checks on all of them and as soon as they come back, we'll let you know."

"Can you send me their names and file photos so I can show them to Glenn to see if he recognizes them?" Amanda asked.

Eric stepped in with a grin. "Check your phone."

No sooner did he say that and her phone dinged. "Thank you, Eric."

Amanda sat across from Glenn as he looked over the pictures and names. She studied his face to see if there was any recollection there, but his face remained stone-like. Glenn looked at one picture, studied it for a few minutes before he scrolled to another. Nearly an hour after he started, he looked up at Amanda. In his eyes, Amanda could see a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Do you recognize any of them?" She finally asked.

Slowly he nodded. "I know of all of them. They were some of the men assigned to protect my teams when they traveled."

"All eight?" Amanda asked astonished.

He nodded again. "What the hell is going on?"

"Let me make a call." She said and pulled out her phone, calling Ops. Amanda stepped out of the room. "Nell he recognizes all of them as being the men hired to protect the teams when they traveled."

"Is he sure, Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Positive, you should've seen the anguish in his eyes. He definitely knew of them."

"That changes everything." Callen said. "Are we to assume Jeff Morris has turned on the company or is he dead?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. I'm going to sit down with Glenn and get him to tell me everything about these men and Jeff Morris. There's more to the story than he's telling us." She said and hung up. When she walked back into the office, Glenn could tell she was not in the mood and needed the entire story.

He motioned for her to sit and called Carson in as well. The three sat for the rest of the afternoon. The actual mission that Jeff was assigned to and what was originally told to the team when they were informed of the case were two very different stories. Amanda stopped him and dialed Ops and listened while he reiterated everything he'd told Amanda and Carson. By the end of the conversation, Glenn had apologized twenty times and the teams were fuming.

"Mr. Günter, I have half a mind to pull my teams off of this investigation. Had we known this information beforehand, it would've changed the entire way we've conducted this operation." Hetty snapped.

"I understand that Ms. Lange and I don't blame you for wanting to abandon this and if you choose to, I'll take sole responsibility for everything." He told her.

"Special Agent Roger's, someone from your team is to remain with Mr. Günter twenty-four hours a day. I want someone at their house as well, even if Mr. Günter isn't home." Hetty instructed. "Mr. Callen and his team will spell you when needed. Keep your guards up."

That evening, Amanda volunteered to stay with Glenn and Donna while Carson was posted outside the house, and Logan and Zeke watched the camera. Callen stopped by before dinner to go over the additional information Nell and Eric were able to find out about the mission and those who were involved within the military. Amanda was angry with Glenn for not revealing this information earlier and made a conscious effort to mask her anger. Callen on the other hand looked as if he was ready to shoot the man on the spot.

"You should have told us when we came to talk to you the first day." Callen said slapping the file on the table in the dining room.

"I understand that, I thought your analysts would find the files. How was I to know Mark moved them?"

"Who is this Mark?" Callen asked looking at Amanda. After Amanda explained who he was, Callen planned on bringing Mark in for questioning the following morning.

Callen sat across the table from Mark and opened the file before he spoke. "When did you move the file regarding Morris' actual mission in Afghanistan?"

Mark sighed. "Last week after he disappeared, it was imperative that no one knew what Jeff was investigating."

"Because some Marine Officer is selling weapon to the insurgents and your man disappeared, you buried it? I don't understand why."

"This Marine is one of the highest ranking officers in Afghanistan. If the information was leaked the Department of Defense would deny everything, even though they are the ones that hired Günter Securities."

"Tell me about the Marines that were with Morris."

"It was one squad, they in addition to the nationals hired to protect Jeff's team when they traveled from one part of the country to another or one base to another. They were stationed out of Pendleton on a typical deployment. We'd only picked them up a week before Jeff went missing."

Callen pulled the photos of the men who took the office. "Do you know these men?" He asked saving the post-mortem pictures for later in the conversation.

"I know of them, but I've never met them. I'm strictly an analyst, Glenn won't send me over."

Callen smirked and showed him the other pictures. "These are the eight men that stormed the building and killed eighteen of your co-workers."

Slowly Mark let it sink in. "No, it's not possible?" He said looking into Callen's stone cold eyes.

"Every single one of them. How did they know where the safe room was and why would they be hunting for Glenn?"

Mark scoffed. "I don't know, maybe because they're weapons supply would be cut off when the investigation was finished and we presented our findings to the DoD? How the hell should I know? I have nothing to do with this. The only thing I'm guilty of is moving the files."

"I wish I could believe you." Callen said leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ask Amanda, Glenn's new assistant. She and I served together in North Carolina. I'm a straight arrow; I'd never do anything against my country."

Callen raised an eyebrow at the mention of Amanda's name. "How much more information are you hiding from our analysts?"

"Nothing, I swear. They have access to everything. What about these new people Glenn hired. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that they all started on the same day, coincidentally the same day these guys bust in there and start shooting people? Last I heard about Amanda, she was under investigation for murder. Check her out."

Callen's anger was bubbling to the surface. "She was cleared of all charges. Her ex-fiancé was convicted of the murder you're referring to. He was also charged with desertion and faking his own death. So I suggest _you_ do _your _homework before you start throwing allegations around."

Mark's eyes grew wide. Something about his reaction got Callen thinking. Without another word, he shot out of his chair and out the door. Nell and Eric were talking to Sam on the screen. "Get me everything you can find on any connection between Jay Wardoff and this Mark Mecklenburg."

Sam shot him a look. "Why?"

"He mentioned Amanda and the case back in two thousand ten." Callen told him.

Nell and Eric furiously started the search. "Got it." Nell said. "Mecklenburg was deployed with Jay when he supposedly died. According to his bank records he's received sizable deposits, starting shortly after he returned from that deployment."

Sam looked at Callen again and back at the interrogation room. "You think he had something to do with it, helped him?"

"Callen he's also received wire transfers over the years. They were broken up into small denominations, but most of them added up to close to a million dollars." Nell told him.

"When was the last transfer?" He asked quickly.

"The day Jeff Morris and the squad of Marines disappeared." She said.

"I'm checking his emails and get this, he received and email from an IP address in Afghanistan two days ago. I'm working on the encryption." Eric said.

"Um, Eric?" Nell said leaning over his shoulder, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Callen they know. They've got Glenn's address and know that Amanda's staying next door."

"Shit." Callen mumbled as he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Amanda's number. He listened as the call rang and went to voicemail. "Track her phone; I want to know where she is."

"Glenn's too. Get another set of agent's over here to keep an eye on Mecklenburg." Sam said before he and Callen disappeared.

Amanda woke slowly, her head swimming. The room was pitch black; cautiously she reached out feeling the concrete beneath her. She heard a ragged cough and rolled towards it. Where the hell were they, what happened and who all was there with her. All she remembered was sitting in Glenn's living room, she smelled something funny and called Carson to investigate. "Carson?" She called.

"Right here." He groaned.

Amanda sat up and everything started spinning. "Do you remember what happened?"

He told her that she'd called him and he started to walk the property when he was hit from behind. They heard a faint moan and gasp as Donna lurched to life and felt around for Glenn. When she found him he let everyone know he was fine. Amanda checked her holster and realized her weapon was gone, as were her knives, phone and ironically the mini flashlight she carried. Carson let her know that he too was without his weapons.

Callen sat in the passenger seat as Sam sped along the five headed for Carlsbad. Kensi and Deeks were roughly a half mile behind them. Nell informed them that Glenn, Donna, Amanda and her team's phones all showed that they were between the two houses in Carlsbad. Callen instructed her to call them until they answered. They pulled into the driveway and waited a few minutes for Kensi and Deeks.

"Take the safe house, Sam and I will check Glenn's." Callen told him as they headed in separate directions.

Callen and Sam entered through the front door and searched room to room, but there was no sign of Glenn, Donna, Carson or Amanda. Their cell phones were lines up on the dining room table and a grisly message scrawled across the wall in what looked like blood. "Come get them…" it said.

Callen's heart sunk as he walked to the back yard just as Kensi called. "Callen, it looks like Logan and Zeke were either hit from behind or fell backwards."

"On my way." He huffed and hung up as he walked back into the house. "Kensi says Logan and Zeke are still next door."

The two cut through the vegetation at the property line and walked into the safe house. Kensi was sitting at the table going through the surveillance footage from Glenn's house. "Callen, Sam." She said waving them over.

They watched as Amanda got out of the armchair at Glenn's made a call and then collapsed to the ground. The same scenario played out with Glenn and Donna. Then four men entered the house with military-issued gas masks and pulled them out of the house. Once outside, the cameras caught a fifth man with Carson over his shoulder before he walked to a van and tossed him in back with the others. As the doors were closed, they got a perfect shot of the license plate. Callen had Kensi stop it while he called Ops.

"Five men took them out to a cargo van with California plates." He told Nell, when she gave him the go ahead, he recited the plate for her.

"Give me a minute to run the plate while Eric puts it in Kaleidoscope. Which direction did they head in?"

"Left out of the driveway towards Carlsbad Village Drive." He told her.

"They probably got on the five." Eric said as he searched for the van. "What was the time stamp on the footage?"

"Um." Callen said looking at the screen. "Three forty-seven."

Eric looked at the digital clock in the corner of the screen. "Two hours. They could've made it to the border by now."

"Put a bolo out for the van at all of the border check points." Callen barked.

Amanda felt her way in the dark over to Glenn who was leaning against the concrete wall. Just as she started to mentally assess the situation the metal door creaked opened and two figures walked in. They walked over to them, Amanda was sure they were coming for Glenn and prepared to lash out if need be. Instead, the two men each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her towards the door. Carson was on his feet and running towards them when a third man stepped in and swung what sounded like a metal pipe, hitting him square in the face. Donna scrambled over to him making sure he was still breathing.

"I've got the van getting off the freeway in an industrial part of down town San Diego. The address is on your phones." Eric told him.

Callen disconnected the call and ran for the Challenger, Kensi Sam and Deeks followed. The two vehicles peeled out of the driveway and down the street, screeching tires as they took a right at the street at the bottom of the hill.

"What do you want?" Amanda asked as she was tied to a chair.

"Information about the investigation Günter Securities is conduction with regards to Colonel Masterson?" The masked man asked.

Amanda listened intently for any kind of accent, but there was none. "Nothing, I just started as Mr. Günter's assistant this week."

"Yet you attended the briefing for the next group going over to replace the investigator?" He asked in disbelief.

"Glenn told me he wanted me to be there, I was there. I'm not about to tell him no, do you know the hoops I had to jump through to get this job?" Amanda asked.

The man walked over to the table and pulled a stack of photos before he walked back over to her. "Who is this?" He asked showing her a picture of Callen.

Amanda tried to control her fear. "No one."

The man backhanded her, splitting her lip. "Wrong answer, try again. Or if you don't want to answer that one, who's this?"

It was a photo of Callen and Chrissy. "It looks like his daughter."

He struck her again. "Better, but how do you know him? Or her?" He said showing her a picture of Kensi.

Amanda thought for a second before she answered. "He's her husband and that's their daughter. She's my best friend and I'm having an affair with her husband."

The room filled with laughter. "That's the quickest I've ever heard someone admit to an affair. So quick that I don't believe you." He said punching her in the stomach.

Amanda coughed and sputtered trying to catch her breath. The man threw the photos at her. While she was doubled over, she realized there were photos of all the members of both teams. Her blood boiled. She looked up at him. "I'm not telling you anymore." She spat.

With that, he kicked the chair over and pounded his fists into her body. Twenty minutes later, he ordered one of the men to take her back to the room and bring the other one out. Amanda was in and out of consciousness and was more out of it when she hit the ground in the dark room. Before she could roll over, Carson was being carried out the door and Donna was at her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the rights to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own. **

Carson was tied to the same chair Amanda had been just moments before. His head dropped to his chest. The leader pulled his head back realizing he wasn't breathing. "Whose bright idea was it to smack him in the face with the pipe? You fucking killed him." He said dropping Carson's head.

"He was trying to get away." Another man announced.

"No you idiot, he was trying to save that Bitch." He bellowed, pointing towards the room where they were holding Amanda and the others. "Our only other alternative is that fat old man and he's not going to say a word."

"What about wife?" The kid asked.

"You want to tie that old woman to a chair and rough her up for information? Be my guest. I'm not going that far. Take him back to the room and get me the old man."

Donna hovered over Amanda making sure she was alright. The door opened, flooding the room with blinding light; finally Donna was able to see the extent of Amanda's injuries. Carson's body was pulled in and dropped. His head smacking the ground echoed through the room, when he didn't make a sound, Amanda knew he was gone. The two men walked over to Glenn and pulled him to his feet. Donna instantly was on her feet begging for them not to hurt him. A large hand forcefully pushed backwards, landing hard on her side. Amanda heard the pop of her femur breaking.

Despite her own pain, Amanda scooted her way over to Dona's side trying to calm her down. She wailed uncontrollable, though Amanda wasn't sure if it was the pain from the broken hip or the fear over what they might do to her husband.

One of the men pounded on the heavy metal door and bellowed. "Shut that Bitch up or I'll put a bullet in her head!"

Immediately Amanda told Donna she had to stop. Her sobs softened and eventually stopped. "Check on Carson." Donna grunted.

"He's gone, I know it. He didn't make a noise when he hit the ground. He was gone the moment they hit him with the pipe." Amanda told her sullenly, fighting the tears.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, back-up arrived and they were ready to enter the warehouse. Callen and his team entered through the main entrance while two other teams entered through the back and side. After clearing the front portion of the building the second team called over the com that they had a group in the back office area. Callen and the team made their way to the back of the building and prepared themselves to enter the area. On the count of three, they blew through the doors just as the ring leader landed a blow to Glenn's chest.

"Nell, we're going to need paramedics." Callen called quickly as bullets flew in their direction.

From the cover of large pallets holding five foot rolls of metal sheeting, Callen and Sam returned fire. Two of the men went down, leaving at least six more. Kensi and Deeks took out two more. Suddenly the doors behind them swung open and they were taking fire from behind as well. Without anywhere to hide, Callen and Sam knelt with their back to the sheeting and returned fire. Bullets whizzed past their heads and ricocheted off the metal, bouncing off their heads, shoulders and arms singing their skin every time.

Callen shot one of the men in the shoulder and he fell back still firing his M-four. It's was chaos. Once all of the men were down, one of the teams cleared them of their weapons and assessed their injuries. Four were dead and six were wounded. Kensi checked Glenn, who was only battered and bruised. Once he was cut loose, he led them back to the vault where Donna, Amanda and Carson were.

Amanda and Donna heard the gunfire and prayed Glenn, Callen and the others weren't hurt. The door swung open and Callen rushed in followed by Glenn, Sam, Kensi and Deeks. Before anyone tried to pull Donna to her feet, Amanda told them hip was likely broken and that Carson was dead. Deeks stepped over to Carson's lifeless body and confirmed it.

Callen pulled Amanda into his arms and she gasped in pain. "I think it's just some broken ribs." She told him. Within minutes, the room was full of EMTs. Donna was loaded onto a gurney and hauled out to a waiting ambulance. Callen scooped Amanda up and carried her out to the main room so paramedics could evaluate her. As a precaution, they suggested a trip to the ER for x-rays and a possible MRI to make sure there were no internal injuries. Amanda stopped as the Coroner rolled a gurney with a body bag on it. She broke down; this was the second partner she'd lost in almost as many years.

Heart broken, she allowed Callen to help her out to the ambulance and told her he'd join her at the hospital as soon as he could. Amanda nodded and sat back against the gurney as the doors were closed and they departed. It was a short ride to the hospital and while the EMT was trying to strike up a conversation, Amanda sat silently. She refused to be wheeled into the ER and climbed out of the ambulance with the EMT following behind. Once he handed over her paperwork to one of the nurses, Amanda was led to a curtained exam area.

The nurse took Amanda's vitals quickly and asked how she was feeling. After giving her only the information she asked for, Amanda asked about Donna and Glenn. A familiar voice floated over from the next bed. "Dona's been taken up to surgery and they insist I get looked at even though I've been telling them I'm fine." Glenn said and pulled back the curtain between them.

The nurse glared at him and tried to pull the curtain back, but Glenn had a death grip on it. The nurse huffed. "Fine, but it's going to have to be closed when the doctor comes in to examine her ribs."

Once the nurse was gone, Glenn slipped off the bed and walked over to Amanda. "I'm sorry about your partner."

Amanda fought back the tears and shook her head. "He was a good man. He's the second partner I've lost. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"You're damn good at what you do, Amanda. It would be a shame if you let something like this stop you." Glenn said with his hand on her shoulder.

"He's dead because of me, Glenn." She whispered. "He was trying to protect me."

"As a partner should, I'm sure you would've done the same thing."

They heard a commotion outside the curtained area and the curtain separated, Callen stepped in. "Are you okay?" He asked them.

Both nodded. Amanda burst into tears and grasped his neck. "He's dead because he was trying to protect me. They hit him in the face with a pipe as they drug me out. They had pictures of you and Chrissy. They had pictures of everyone. They started asking me who everyone was. I told them you and Kensi were married, Chrissy was your daughter and we were having an affair."

Callen laughed and Amanda smacked him. "It was the only think I could think of at the moment."

"You did fine. As soon as the survivors are out of surgery and coherent enough to be questioned, we're going to find out who the hell they are and what they wanted." He assured her.

When the doctor came in, Glenn returned to his bed and the curtain was drawn. Amanda had a few cracked or broken ribs and a mild concussion. With a few days off, the doctor figured she'd be good as new in a couple weeks, but suggested seeing her own physician the following week. Glenn was released and he headed up to the Surgical waiting room, before Callen and Amanda headed back to the mission, they stopped up to check on him and were pleased to find him surrounded by his family.

Amanda gingerly lowered herself into the seat across from Hetty as Callen handed over the doctor's orders. Hetty read over them and looked at her over the rim of her glasses. "Have you picked up your prescriptions?"

"Not yet, we'll do that on the way home." Callen told her.

"The Director has asked Deputy Director Granger to notify Carson's wife. I want you home re-cooperating, not worrying about your partner or the cases here. Two weeks, make an appointment to see your physician as soon as possible."

Amanda shifted in the chair and grimaced as pain shot through her side. "I can't call and offer my condolences?"

"In a day or two." Hetty nodded. "Would you like me to schedule a visit with Mr. Getz? This is the second partner you've lost."

Callen looked at Amanda, "Talking to Nate might help."

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know. I'm in too much pain to think right now."

Hetty nodded and looked at Callen. "Take her home. Make sure Madison and Heather will be there with her." Callen stood and helped Amanda up before she walked off towards the bullpen for her bag. "Mr. Callen, if her emotional state should change, call me immediately. I can already see how difficult this is going to be on her. If need be, I'll have Nate pay her a visit next week."

Callen looked back at Amanda before he spoke. "Give her a couple days; she was like this after John too."

"Keep an eye on her, Mr. Callen. Day or night, call me if her mood changes." Hetty instructed before he walked away.

Amanda was talking with Kensi and Logan when Callen walked in and took her bag from her. "If you need anything or need to talk, call me." Kensi said with a gentle hug. "These things happen for a reason and we never understand why."

Amanda nodded and walked out of the bullpen with Callen at her side. She was quiet on the ride to the pharmacy and sat in the car while Callen went in. Every few minutes he'd text her asking if she was okay, if she needed or wanted anything. Each time, he got no response. When he walked out of the pharmacy thirty minutes later, Amanda was leaning against the passenger door with a cigarette hanging from her lips and four or five cigarette butts sitting at her feet. Callen walked around to the passenger side to make sure she was okay. Amanda dropped the cigarette, stomped it out and bent to pick up the litter.

"Do you want me to get those for you?" He asked.

"No, Babe, I've got it. A little pain reminds me I'm still alive." She said with a sad smile as she walked to the trash can.

Callen held the car door open for her as she walked back. Before she got in, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Callen kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Mandy. It's going to be okay."

"I wish I could believe you." She said with her palm on his cheek before she got in the car and he closed the door.

Amanda took a pain pill and went right to bed. Chrissy kept wandering into the room, wanting to spend some time with Amanda, but she couldn't climb up on the bed. Callen came in and asked Amanda if she wanted some company. When she didn't answer, he scooped Chrissy up and shooed Lil out. Callen checked on her several times before he joined her for the night. Amanda didn't stir until three the next morning when she got up to take another pain pill.

She slept through Callen's alarm three hours later. He leaned over her sleeping body and kissed her before he left for work. Madison and Heather both checked on her throughout the morning, but she didn't get up until almost one that afternoon. Amanda walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before she loaded up on another pain pill and showered. Feeling a little more human, Amanda was sitting on the couch with Chrissy when Callen came home that night.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he leaned over the back of the couch. Chrissy reached up and pointed at him, Callen nibbled on her pudgy fingers.

"I've been better, Honey." Amanda told him, her head resting on his forearm.

"Did Heather make dinner?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's at least set something out to thaw, why?" Amanda asked pulling herself off the couch with Chrissy in her arms.

Callen took her form Amanda and knocked on the door to Heather and Madison's room. "Hey G, how was your day?" Heather asked when she opened the door and stepped out.

"Good, have you started dinner?"

"No, I was just about to start it." She replied looking at her watch.

"Good don't, Kensi and Deeks are bringing pizza over." He said looking at Amanda.

She smiled faintly. "That's nice of them."

Amanda walked back to the couch and sat down, staring into nothing. Callen and Heather stood in the kitchen talking quietly. He asked how she thought Amanda was doing and she relayed that she'd just gotten up for the day at one. She thought Amanda's chief complaint was the pain more than anything else. Callen nodded and pulled the front door open before Kensi or Deeks could ring the bell. They set the pizzas on the table and walked over to check on Amanda.

"How are you doing?" Kensi asked.

Amanda gave her the smallest of smiles. "I'm hanging in there."

"Are you hungry?" Deeks asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Not right now, thank you." Amanda said with her voice devoid of emotion.

Kensi looked back at Callen; he shrugged and waved her over. "She'll eat when she's ready, let's not push her."

Kensi nodded and helped herself to a couple slices of pizza after Callen handed her a plate. Once Kensi was back in the living room, Deeks got up and got himself some. Callen brought Chrissy over to the coffee table and got her eating before he got himself some pizza. Once Amanda smelled the pizza, she got herself some and joined the conversation between bites. Callen was optimistic at that point that she'd pull through this like she had before.

When he returned to work the following morning, he was happy to report that Amanda was eating again and took part in the conversation when Kensi and Deeks stopped by. Hetty smiled, but still worried and called Nate as Callen went to the bullpen. An hour later, Nate pulled up in front of the house. He was pleased to see that Amanda herself opened the door and even greeted him with a warm, genuine smile. They talked for well over an hour. By the end of the conversation he reported to Hetty that she would be fine once her injuries heeled.

Dr. Cranston stopped her and looked at her watch. Amanda had been talking for almost two hours. Amanda sat there, wanting to tell her more. "Let me ask you this." Dr. Cranston said. "Did you truly bounce back after losing another partner or were you just telling everyone what you thought they wanted to hear?"

Without even thinking, Amanda began answering the question. "I can't say I was okay with it, but I made peace with it. It was hard and probably why the position is vacant again. I feel cursed and I'm so thankful G and I have never been partners."

Dr. Cranston smiled. "But you are partners. Not at work, but in your marriage. Your husband is still standing, by your side I might add."

"Yes," Amanda admitted with a smile. "He's been by my side through a lot, from the death of my best friend to a motorcycle accident and everything in between."

"You've lost a lot of people over the years haven't you?"

"Hasn't everyone?" Amanda asked. "I lost my paternal grandmother when I was five, my grandfather remarried and they both passed away within a year of each other in nineteen ninety-one and ninety-two. My mother's parents died in ninety-four and two thousand. I thought my fiancé died during a deployment in Iraq. My best friend in two thousand ten, his father while I was pregnant with Chrissy, our neighbor shortly after her birth, two partners and my father last year."

Dr. Cranston sat back in awe. "That's a lot on people, Amanda."

Amanda shrugged. "No one's life is without death."

"True." She said with a nod. "That's six people within the last six or seven years."

Amanda nodded. "It is what it is. I've done my best to pick up and move on, except for my Dad."

"You had a close relationship with him?"

Amanda smiled. "The best. I feel so lost without him. He always had something good to say when I needed it. If I needed advice on something he was always there and if he wasn't, George was. George was my best friend's father and Dad's best friend."

Dr. Cranston looked at her watch again. "How long are you in town for?"

"The rest of the week, we're headed back to California over the weekend."

"I'm out of town the rest of the week at a conference. I'd like to have you speak to the Operational Psychologist there at the LA office."

"You're not going to recommend my reinstatement at this time are you?" Amanda asked already knowing the answer.

Dr. Cranston shook her head. "I'm sorry, not at this time. I want to be sure you're in the right frame of mind before you go back to field work. Have you and your husband discussed marriage counseling?"

"We've talked about it, but haven't pursued it yet. We will check into it when we get back."

"I think it will help."

"Do you think I'll ever be fit for duty?"

"Yes, it's just going to take time. You've been through a lot in the last few years and I'm sure there are underlying issues that you will find are the root cause of the problems. Don't worry, if you stick with it, you should be back at work shortly after the baby's born."

"I hope so." Amanda said pulling herself off the couch, following Dr. Cranston down the stairs.

Callen looked up and smiled when he saw them. "So what's the verdict?"

"I'm recommending weekly visits with Dr. Getz for a few months. I would like the two of you to participate in counseling together."

Callen nodded. "Anything to get back to where we were and figure out what happened."

"Good. I'll contact Nate and make the arrangements. Enjoy the rest of your time here." She said shaking Amanda's hand before she went to find Director Vance.

"How is she?" Leon asked when Dr. Cranston walked in.

"She's got a long road ahead of her. It's going to be tough, but she'll be good in a few months. I'm handing her file off to Nate Getz there in LA." She said sitting in one of the chairs across from him.

"She'll be able to return to field work?" He asked. "You're sure?"

"Yes Leon, she'll be fine. As long as she see's Nate on a regular basis she should be ready to go back to work shortly after the baby is born. She's open and honest."

"It would be a shame to lose her. She's one of the best Agent's we've got."

"I gathered that. The fact that you refused her resignation and put her on leave speaks volumes."

Leon sat back with an ear to ear grin. "You're leaving this afternoon aren't you?"

She nodded and looked at her watch. "In fact I should be heading to the airport."

"I'll walk you out." The Director offered, hoping Callen and Amanda were still in the building. "If Amanda would like to work a desk as an analyst, would you let her?"

She thought about it for a few moments. "I wouldn't advise it. Talk to Nate in a month and see what he thinks."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

After talking with Gibbs and the other for a while longer, Callen could see how tired Amanda was and suggested they head back to the hotel. After agreeing to meet them for dinner later that evening, Callen let Amanda out to the car.

"So what did you and Dr. Cranston talk about?" He asked looking at her for a second before looking back at the road.

"She wanted me to tell her about a time when things were good between us. So I started off telling her about Chrissy's second birthday."

"Which of course led into telling her about Carson?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to finish telling her the whole story. I think she stopped me before I could get to his memorial service."

"Are you okay after all of that?" He asked looking at her while stopped at a red light.

Tears filled her eyes. "I've tried so hard to convince myself that I was okay after losing my second partner. I guess I'm really not. It hurts just as much now as it did then."

Callen listened as Amanda talked, by the time they pulled up at the valet she had cried and dried her tears several times. He offered something to eat, but she silently shook her head and headed towards the bank of elevators. With his hand on the small of her back, he pressed the button calling one of the elevators. Amanda sighed when they stepped in and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Callen looked back at her after pressing their floor number.

"You look like you could use a nap." He said with a warm smile.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked, still somewhat uncomfortable and apprehensive.

Callen stepped the two or three steps across the elevator and stood in front of her. "Of course I don't mind, are you going to mind if I lay with you?"

Amanda smiled. "I was hoping you were going to offer."

They didn't even bother changing before they got into bed. Amanda lay on her side facing Callen. He pulled her close and kissed her softly before she nestled in close and drifted off to sleep. It was an hour before he fell asleep himself. Before he did, he watched her eyes flitter, wondering what she was dreaming about.

When Amanda woke, she found her head on his chest. They'd only been back together a few days and while she wanted nothing more than to be with him again, both were guarded and cautious. He inhaled deeply as his hands moved to her stomach as the baby kicked and moved. Amanda brought her hand to his holding it still hoping he would be able to feel the tiny flutters.

"Is he kicking?" He asked softly.

"He? Why are you so sure it's a boy this time?"

"I never told you and I'm sure it's fine to talk about it now since you're already pregnant. Remember when I was kidnapped while you were pregnant with Chrissy and I somehow knew it was a girl?" He asked.

Amanda nodded and gave him an odd look. "Where are you going with this? How did you know we were having a girl?"

"George and Chris." He told her and watched the tears fill her eyes. "They were there with me, helped me freak that guy out so I could try to get away."

"They also told you we'd be having a boy?"

"They said it'd be a few years away, but yes, they said the next would be a boy and I'm not going to doubt them." He told her as he brushed a few straw locks of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I wonder if they like having Dad with them." She asked sullenly.

"I'm sure they're causing as much trouble as they can get away with." He laughed and looked at the smile forming on her lips. Those lips, even though he'd just kissed those lips hours earlier, he needed to again and before she could say anything, he kissed her deeply.

It had been months since he'd kissed her like that. Chills ran down her spine and back up again as his tongue swirled with hers. A luscious heat washed over her and her heart raced. Without another thought, she was unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. It had been nearly five months since they'd been together. Callen ran his hands down her back and pulled her right leg up as he pressed himself into her. It was awkward and they fumbled as they took off their clothes, but once they found their groove, it was like the best of times.

Slowly, he brought her to one climax after another, as she dug her nails into his back. The next time they looked at the clock, it was seven and their phones dances across the table across the room. Callen groaned as he pulled himself from Amanda's embrace and grabbed their phones.

"I'm sorry Jethro, we overslept." He said and winked at Amanda.

"I kind of figured that's what happened. You guys want to try for another night?"

"No, if you guys can wait another ten minutes or so, we'll meet you."

"There's a restaurant in your hotel, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, you want to meet us there?"

"Sure, see you in about twenty." Gibbs said and hung up.

Amanda moaned and tossed the covers back before she pulled herself to a sitting position and looked around the floor for her clothes. Callen tossed her the bra and shirt he's tossed on his side of the bed as she found her pants and underwear. Amanda was struggling to tie the strings at the back of the shirt, so Callen laughed and walked up behind her taking the strings from her.

"Let me know if it's too tight." He told her as he tied it for her.

"That's fine, thank you." She told him and turned to face him. "Let me fix your collar."

Once they looked presentable they headed towards the elevator and stepped off just as Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Abbey stepped through the doors into the lobby. The six walked to the hostess podium and waited to be seated. Abbey and Amanda talked about the pregnancy while Callen and the men talked about the first of the preseason football games that were due to start later that week. Once seated, a server took their drink order and left to fill it. Having been more involved in their conversations, the server was mildly put out when they asked for a few more minutes.

Callen and Amanda stood in the lobby saying their goodbyes. As Gibbs and the others left, they headed back to their room and called to check on Chrissy. Just before they ended the call, Roxi got back on the phone.

"I thought you should know that I got a call from Mom this morning, they're headed back from Boston Thursday morning."

"Damn it." Amanda sighed. "Don't tell them anything about the baby, please. She's going to be furious that she wasn't one of the first to know."

"She's going to know something's up when Chrissy and Lil are here. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Just that G and I had to go back East to meet with the Director."

"How did it go, do you still have your job?"

"I do, but after the baby's born and after some counseling." Amanda told her.

"Alright, I'll let you go, you sound tired. I'll call you after Mom and Kat get back."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know."

"You're welcome." Roxi said and hung up.

Amanda turned to Callen with a panicked look on her face. Suddenly the smile on his face faded. "Your Mom doesn't know about the baby does she?"

"No and she's going to kill me for not telling her, let alone that I came back to California and we're back together."

Callen pulled her close. "It will be okay, I'm sure she'll be happy for us."

"G, you know how Mom's been since Dad died. She's going to kill me." Amanda whined.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the rights to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

Callen and Amanda spent the rest of their time in Virginia visiting with Gibbs and the others. They seemed good, but the true test would come when they were home, trying to get back into normal life. Or what could be called normal given the circumstances. The sun was shining brightly over head as they arrived at David and Roxi's Sunday afternoon. Miranda and Katherine sat on the porch with a glass of iced tea and watched as they pulled into the driveway and got out. Miranda's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw Amanda's rounded belly.

The women didn't give them a chance to get to the front door before the questions started. For the most part they were elated to see the two were back together, but clearly Miranda was upset that Amanda had hidden her pregnancy and return from her.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't know about the pregnancy until I was three months along." Amanda told her, hoping to pacify her.

"You couldn't have called and told me you'd come back, I had to find out when I got back from Boston and found both Chrissy and Lil at your brothers?" Miranda snapped.

"Mom, I really don't want to fight about this with you. I felt G needed to know about the pregnancy before I told anyone about it. Unfortunately it didn't happen that way."

"Who did you tell before you told G?" She asked harshly.

Amanda sighed and felt the sweat beading on her forehead. "Ducky was the first, then Roxi. Jason asked when I was going to come out with it, apparently Chris told him before we came back."

"And you didn't think I needed to know?" Miranda snapped.

Amanda could see how hurt her mother was, but there was nothing she could do to change how things unfolded. "I'm sorry Mom; I wish I could change it."

With that being said, Miranda turned on her heels and walked to her house, slamming the screen door and then the heavy wood door behind her. Amanda felt horrible, knowing that they had drifted apart since her father had died. She barely knew how to help herself, how on earth could anyone expect her to help her mother. Callen left Amanda and Katherine standing in the yard and followed Miranda.

"Give her some time; she's so lost without your father. She'll get over it, Amanda." Katherine told her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her to David and Roxi's.

Callen quietly opened the door and stepped in. He could hear Miranda's muffled sobs in the bedroom and followed the sounds. Miranda was sprawled across her bed, face buried in a pillow. Callen walked to the edge of the bed and softly sat next to her, placing his hand on her back.

"Miranda."

"Just leave me alone, G." She whispered.

"I know it's different when you lose a spouse versus a parent, but you've got to see things from Amanda side of the fence." He told her softly.

"I lost both of my parents years ago; I remember what it's like. I just never thought Amanda would do this to me."

Callen laughed. "We've all seen a different side of Amanda in the last few months, a side that surprised all of us. Just like you, she's still trying to process and work through Pat's death. Did you know Amanda would drive out here almost every night and sit by Pat's grave? I didn't until last week. Here I thought she was fooling around on me."

Miranda laughed and rolled to her side facing him, her make-up and mascara running down her cheeks. "You know she'd never be capable of that. She loves you and somewhere in her mind, leaving to clear her head was the best thing for her to do. We won't ever understand it."

"I know that, let's forget about the time lost and just be happy that we're a family again and have another baby on the way." Callen told her as Miranda pulled herself to a sitting position, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet; Amanda still felt the hurt exuding off her mother, despite whatever Callen had said to her, it would take time. By five, they'd packed up Chrissy and Lil and headed for home. Amanda's stomach was in knots when they pulled up outside, the memories of the hateful things they'd said echoed in her mind. Chrissy and Lil charged off to her room and jumped up on her bed, dancing and laughing. Amanda stood in the living room and looked around, nothing had changed. The pictures that had been ripped from the walls or the glass shattered were repaired.

Callen walked in behind her and set their bags down. Amanda gave him a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're home. I can't even begin to you how much I missed you or how sorry I am for everything that happened."

Amanda turned to face him. "I'm the one who's sorry. I left; I'm the one who caused the hurt and pain."

"Haven't we had the conversation about playing the blame game before?" He laughed.

Amanda smiled. "We have and we agreed that we weren't going to do that. Still."

"You look tired, why don't you lie down for a while. I'll spend some time with Chrissy." He told her and softly kissed her lips.

With a nod and a kiss in return, Amanda walked up the hall to their bedroom and laughed when the bed was as disheveled as the day she left. A thick layer of dust covered the dressers and night stands. Too tired to worry about dusting, she stripped the bed, tossed the sheets in the corner and went to the hall closet for a fresh set of sheets. Callen and Chrissy walked in as Amanda was struggling to wrap the corner of the mattress in the fitted sheet. He quickly set Chrissy down and rushed to Amanda's side.

"I'm sorry; I completely forgot to change the sheets. I guess I've been spending more time on the couch the last few months." He huffed as he pulled the sheet tight and tucked it over the corner. Amanda walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the flat sheet, handing him part of it so they could spread it over the bed. "I know you're tired, but would you mind if Chrissy and I watch TV in here?"

Amanda smiled as tears clouded her eyes. "I don't mind at all, just like old times."

The three lay in bed watching TV, Chrissy between them until Amanda was snoring softly. Callen reached past Chrissy and pulled the covers to her chin, the way he remembered she liked them. A sleepy smile crossed her face before she snuggled in. By nine, Chrissy was nuzzled into his side and Lil slept like dead weight at the foot of the bed. He was frustrated with the dog and tried to maneuver his legs around her or push her more towards the center of the bed but she growled at him.

"Really Lil, Mom and The Bug come back and you turn into a bitch?" He groused trying not to wake the girls.

"Lil, over." Amanda said patting the center of the bed and Lil scooted over enough so Callen could get in and be comfortable. "Sorry G."

"She always did listen to you better than me." He laughed.

"Well, I guess us Bitches have to stick together." She said with a sly smile as she tossed the covers back and sat up to kiss him.

"I can run Chrissy to her room if you want?" He offered.

Amanda giggled. "No honey, she needs to be with you. We'll sleep her in her room tomorrow night."

Callen was awake and out of bed by six, he turned back to watch his girls sleeping, wishing he didn't have to go back to work. Amanda stirred and smiled up at him. He walked around to her side of the bed and sat next to her. "You going to be okay here today, not going to run off again."

Amanda swatted at him. "No I'm not; Nate's supposed to come by for our first session today."

"You are going to be alright with Chrissy here?" He asked.

"We'll be fine G, don't worry." She assured him.

It was the first time in months any of them had seen him smile. Hetty sat at her desk and listened to the barrage of questions and made a mental note when none of hers were asked. Finally she left her office and joined them in the bullpen and listened to Callen gush over how much Chrissy had grown or how big Amanda's belly was.

"I can't believe she's pregnant." Kensi said shaking her head. "And she didn't have a clue before she left?"

Callen shrugged. "She says she didn't and didn't even suspect anything until the morning sickness turned into all-day sickness and she finally, at Jethro's urging, went to the doctors."

"How does she seem emotionally, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"She's a little rough around the edges and guarded, but I really think she'll be back to her old self after a few sessions with Nate."

Hetty nodded hoping he was right. Amanda was a huge asset to the OSP, in addition to losing Carson, his replacement left shortly after Amanda's departure. While Zeke and Logan were content to fine tune their skills by working or shadowing Callen's team, she worried what would come of them and their careers if Amanda was never deemed fit to return to work.

Chrissy sat at the table eating lunch, with Lil at her feet when Nate arrived. "Hey Nate, come on in." Amanda said when she opened the door.

"Wow, look at you?!" he laughed and pointed to her ever-growing belly.

"Yes, I know." She laughed, rubbing the foot that tried to kick its way through her belly button. "Five months, we have the ultrasound next week."

"Are you guys going to find out what it is?" He asked as he knelt down to give Lil some love.

"I don't think we need to, this is a different enough pregnancy that I'm pretty sure it's a boy." She told him and snapped. "Lil, enough."

Once Lil and Chrissy were playing quietly in her room, Amanda and Nate sat on the couches in the living room. "So, I read over everything Dr. Cranston sent me, where do you want to start today?"

Amanda sighed. "Probably with my Dad's death, since I feel that's the root of my problems."

Nate eyed her cautiously. "Are you sure you want to delve into that right now?"

Amanda sighed, "Now's as good a time as any."

Amanda had been on the phone from the time she walked into the office either with her Mother, David, Roxi or her Father. They were planning Jason's tenth birthday party, while they'd thrown him a knock-out party last year; they wanted to make his tenth birthday the best ever. Fortunately it was a slow day and Hetty was out of the office at meetings, so she could talk freely about the plans. Sam, Michelle and their kids were going to drive up from San Diego for the party and several of Jason's school friends were going to attend as well.

David was calling once again to add to the list of things she and Callen needed to get before they headed out to Tustin Friday night. Everyone prayed neither team got a case that barred them from attending, knowing Jason would be devastated if Amanda, Callen and Sam couldn't attend. Michelle had promised Jason that she and the kids would be there if Sam couldn't. As upset as Jason was at the possibility of Sam not being there, the rest of the Hanna family would suffice. Still, with all of the planning that went into this party everyone prayed for easy cases.

As the afternoon wound down, Amanda had received at least three more calls from everyone in Tustin, all adding to the list. "Lord, you'd swear there wasn't a grocery store for miles around." Amanda finally said before they packed up for the day.

"How many things are we getting now?" Callen asked with a nervous laugh, worrying how they were going to get everything in the Pathfinder, being that Jason had requested that Lil, Heather and Madison attended the party as well.

"Aside from the cake; which we'd already agreed upon; there are close to seventy new items they want us to get."

"Seventy?!" Callen gasped.

"How about we meet you guys at your house and we put some of that stuff in the Expedition." Sam offered.

"That would be great except for the fact that Jason wants us there Friday night." Amanda told him.

"Oh." Sam said with a nod. "So you've got to get everything but the cake throughout the week? Where's their nearest grocery store?"

"A couple miles from the house." Callen said with a bitterness Amanda had never heard.

"You, Chrissy, Lil, Heather and Madi can go out the day of the party. I'll get everything and head out Friday night because it really sounds like you do not want to help." Amanda snapped.

Everyone fell silent and looked from Amanda to Callen; the tension between them was thick. Callen shook his head. "It's fine; I just don't see why they don't do it themselves."

"David's got that big case right now. If he's not in court, he's chasing witnesses down and doing leg work." She reminded him.

"Isn't that why he's got assistants and paralegals?" Callen asked.

Amanda huffed. "He's not the only lawyer in the firm and his assistants are doing the same this he is."

Callen threw up his arms. "You've got an excuse for everything."

"They aren't excuses G, it's the truth. You don't even have to go if you're going to act like this the whole weekend." Amanda said slamming her laptop in the bag.

Wide-eyed, everyone looked between them. No one had ever seen them like this, snapping at one another. The two teams had been under a horrible amount of stress. Trying to find a suitable partner to replace Carson was the hardest. No one the Director suggested was acceptable. In all honesty Amanda didn't want to replace Carson. She didn't want to tempt fate a third time; she didn't want to add a third name to her list of dead partners.

As they all walked out of the Mission the others casually talked. Amanda breezed past and pulled the tailgate of the Pathfinder up, throwing her bag in the back. She left it open for Callen, but got in the driver's seat and started the car. Callen clenched his jaw and walked past the teams without a word, put his bag in the back, closed the tailgate and got in. Amanda pulled out of the parking space before Callen had even closed the car door and put his seat belt on.

"Jesus Christ Amanda, what the hell is your problem?" Callen asked after they'd pulled onto city streets.

"You, why do you have to be like this?" She snapped.

"I just don't see why we have to be the ones to get all of this crap."

"It's not crap G, it's the cake and some of the food, the presents." She growled.

"Why us?"

Amanda stopped at a red light and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "I don't have a clue, but you can just stay home if you're going to be an ass and question everything."

They rode in silence the rest of the ride to the house and slammed the car doors when they got out of the Pathfinder. They slammed the front door and each went their separate ways once they were in the house. Heather and Madison just looked at one another. This had become common place now-a-days and hated the tension in the house when they got home. It was rare that they spoke to one another at the dinner table or after Chrissy went to bed. Amanda sat in their bedroom most evenings doing who knows what. While Callen sat in the living room watching whatever game might be on television that evening. The situation was definitely becoming more uncomfortable by the day.

Amanda had been on the phone with David and told him about Callen's attitude. David apologized and asked that they just bring the essentials. Amanda argued and told him she'd bring everything Friday night like they'd planned and if it came down to it, she'd drive back to LA Saturday morning to get Chrissy. By the end of the conversation, David finally relented knowing Amanda was going to bring everything no matter what he told her. He was worried about them, but wouldn't broach the subject with either Amanda or Callen. So he discussed it with Roxi that evening as they were headed to bed.

"What do you think is going on with them? Amanda said they got into it at the office this afternoon." David asked.

"I don't know, but if he's going to act like that he really doesn't need to be at the party. Granted Jason will be upset that he's not there, but we really don't need that weekend after next."

"Hopefully they snap out of it. I don't know if it's G or Amanda with the attitude problem. I think they're feeding off one another. The last time I talked to Sam, he said Amanda's dragging her feet on replacing her partner."

"Can you blame her? Two partners in what two years?" Roxi asked.

David nodded. "I think so."

"It's got to be hard. I don't know if I could do it. Didn't Kensi lose a partner?"

"She did, but it was just one." David reminded her. "Amanda's lost two, I'm sure she feels like she's cursed."

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Pat had been up for a half hour and started a pot of coffee before Miranda and Kat had gotten up. He had a strange, nagging pull in his chest, but chalked it up to the stress over Jason's party the following week and the rising conflict between Amanda and Callen. He stepped onto the porch to get the paper and stopped, as sharp pains shot through his chest and arm. Once they subsided, he stepped off the porch and started down the walk towards the paper lying in the middle of the yard. Three steps from the paper, he staggered and couldn't breathe. The pain, now excruciating, ripped through his chest. He swayed to the left, then to the right and fell. The last thing he saw was George and Chris standing at the edge of the yard.

Miranda and Katherine were talking at the table in the kitchen, they realized it had been nearly fifteen minutes since Pat had gone to get the paper and figured he was talking with one of the neighbors. When they walked to the living room and heard no voices, they looked out the front window. Pat was laying face down on the front lawn. Miranda was the first to get to him, screaming at the top of her lungs to get David and Roxi's attention. David was out the door in a flash and at his Mom's side, rolling Pat onto his back. Miranda laid her head on his chest and heard nothing.

Katherine was at the door with the cordless phone to her ear calling for an ambulance while Roxi had their phone to her ear calling Amanda. Amanda heard the phone ring and thought she was dreaming until it rang again. She rolled over and pulled the cordless off the cradle and answered. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Amanda it's your Dad." Roxi cried.

Amanda sat straight up in bed suddenly wide away, Callen woke and saw the panic in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What happened Roxi?" She asked quickly.

"Dave and I were sitting at the table when we heard your mother screaming. We come out and you're Dad's laying face down in the grass." She said with her voice wavering.

"Oh my God, did anyone call for an ambulance?" Amanda asked throwing the covers back.

"Of course, Kat's on the phone with them now. David?" She said.

"Is that Amanda?" He asked Amanda could hear it in his voice.

"Yes, David is he okay?" Roxi asked tears rolling down her tanned face. Amanda couldn't hear his response, but judging by the fact that Roxi burst into tears, Amanda knew it wasn't good and heard the cordless phone hit the concrete before it disconnected.

Amanda slid off the edge of the bed and rolled into a ball on the floor, sobbing. Callen was off the bed and at her side comforting her or at least trying. Heather knocked on the bedroom door before she opened it and asked what happened. Callen just shook his head as he looked down at his wife.

"Something happened to Pat." He told her as he tried to pick Amanda up off the floor and pry the phone out of her hand.

The sirens blared in the background and came to a screeching halt between the two houses. David tried to pull Miranda to her feet so the EMT's had space to work. Soon everyone on the block stood watching as the EMT's worked on Pat. Miranda stood there numb, as she watched the man she'd loved most of her life declared dead. She slithered to her knees and cried harder than she'd ever cried before. Body wracking sobs. Katherine knelt beside her and cried too. Roxi and Jason were standing with David's arms around them as they cried too.

Callen finally got the phone from Amanda and dialed David's number. It rang and rang with no answer, so he called her parent's number and got the same thing. Amanda was inconsolable; Lil had run in and jumped on the bed. Amanda grabbed her and pulled her to her, holding on for dear life. Finally after dialing and re-dialing both numbers, someone answered. "Who is this?" He asked when the line was picked up.

"It's Paul, a neighbor, who's this?" The voice asked.

"It's Amanda's husband, what's going on?" Callen growled.

"Pat had a heart attack or a stroke." He told Callen.

"Oh shit." Callen said. "What hospital are they taking him to?"

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it." He stammered.

Callen looked up at Heather and Madison as the tears stung his eyes. Both women understood and bolted out of the room to get Chrissy ready. "Thank you. Can you let David or Miranda know that we will be there as soon as we can?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry." Paul said before the call was disconnected.

Amanda sat numbly as the activity happened around her. Callen grabbed himself some clothes and dressed before he pulled Lil from Amanda's grasp and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Baby. You've got to get it together and get dressed so we can go."

With tears pouring down her face, she just shook her head. "Please tell me it's not true, please." She sobbed.

"God Amanda I wish I could." He whispered as tears of his own fell. "I'm so sorry, Baby."

"You've got to call Hetty." Amanda told him despite the sobs.

"Later." He told her. "You're my focus and concern now. Can you get dressed? Heather and Madi are getting Chrissy together."

Slowly Amanda slipped off the bed and walked to the dresser, getting a shirt, underwear and bra. Callen pulled a pair of linen pants from a hanger and handed them to her. He pulled her in for one last hug before he left to get a cup of coffee. Twenty minutes later, Amanda emerged from the bedroom, eyes swollen. She immediately grabbed Chrissy and sat down on the couch with her. Her mind was gone, off somewhere she didn't want to be. Oblivious to everything going on around her, she just sat rocking Chrissy back and forth.

Callen walked back to the bedroom and dialed Sam's number. Sam growled as he answered the phone. "This had better be important."

"Sam, I need you to call Hetty, Amanda's father died this morning." Callen told him as his voice quivered.

"Oh no." he whispered. "How's Amanda?"

"She's not doing well at all."

"I didn't expect she would be where will you be?" Sam asked.

"Either at their house or at David and Roxi's."

"Alright, Hetty's probably going to want to talk to you. Michelle, the kids and I will be up there as soon as we can. I'll let Kensi know too. Do you think Amanda would appreciate her being there?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." Callen told her as Heather walked in to let him know they were ready. "I've got to go; we're headed to Tustin now."

"Alright, we'll see you there." Sam said before disconnecting the call.

Callen walked back out to the living room, he knelt in front of Amanda, trying to get her to look at him. "Come on Amanda, we're ready to go."

Amanda nodded and let him take Chrissy before she took his hand and stood. Lil was at her side in an instant. Callen handed Chrissy off to Madison and guided Amanda out to the Pathfinder. Once she was in the car and seat belted, he asked Amanda if she wanted Lil. Without a word, Amanda patted her led and Lil was on her lap. Within minutes, they were pulling away from the curb and headed down the street. Callen kept looking over at Amanda on the drive, but she had her face buried in Lil's fur. Occasionally her breathing hitched and she would sob, but for the most part she sat there.

David was in the process of brewing the third pot of coffee when the phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway knowing there would be many calls from unknown numbers in the coming weeks.

"Hello?" He said trying to sound not so morose.

"David, its Henrietta Lange. I just got a call from Sam, I'm so very sorry. Is there anything you or your mother needs right now or in the near future?"

David stopped and leaned on the marble counter. "No, I don't know anything right now. Mom's a basket case, Kat is trying to console her the best she can. Roxi and Jason are all over the place emotionally."

"And you, David, how are you?" Hetty asked.

"I'm just trying to take care of everyone else right now. A neighbor said that Amanda and G are on their way."

"Yes, that's what Sam said. I know they will also be up at some point today as well."

David smiled faintly. "Good, Jason's going to need someone to hang out with. It will be good to have them."

"If you need anything, big or small, let me know. Your father was a good man."

David swallowed hard. "Yes he was. We will let you know when the arrangements have been made for the funeral. I know Mom and Dad made all of the arrangements after George died, so it's just a matter of confirming everything."

"Alright." Hetty said. "My thoughts are with you and your family."

Sam and Michelle rushed around the house grabbing fruit and vegetables that could be cut up and snacked on. The kids were up and getting dressed. Michelle made a list of other things they could pick-up when they got to Tustin. She was beside herself with worry for Amanda. Sam walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"It will take a while, but she'll be okay as long as she's got support." Sam told her.

"I know, she's just been through so much and lost so many people. How much more can she take before she breaks?" Michelle asked.

"A lot more, I hope." Sam sighed.

Kensi was rushing to dress and head out. She called Deeks to let him know. "Amanda's Dad died." She told him quickly as she walked out to her car.

"Oh no." Deeks sighed. "Are you headed out there?"

"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up on my way out of town?" She asked, closing the car door.

"Please. I'll be dressed and ready, do you think they'd mind if I brought Monty with?" He asked pouring his cup of coffee down the drain.

"I'm sure Amanda and Callen brought Lil, the more the merrier." She said with a smile knowing Monty, Lil and Buddy would be helpful.

"See you in a few." Deeks said before ending the call.

Roxi and Kat sat on the front porch talking with some of the neighbors when they pulled up. Amanda undid her seat belt and opened the door as Lil jumped down and waited for Amanda. The two walked over to the group while Callen, Heather and Madison got Chrissy and what food they had gathered. Roxi met Amanda in the middle of the yard with open arms. The two embraced and sobbed. Kat walked over and wrapped her arms around the two of them, whispering comforting words. Buddy stood at the screen, barking at his sister. David opened the door to join Roxi and Amanda as Buddy ran out to Lil and nosed her. There was no dance of joy between them; the two just sat side by side watching the scene, whining.

Without a word to the neighbors who'd gathered to offer their condolences, Amanda headed in to find her mother. She found Miranda sitting at the table in the kitchen with Jason by her side. When she saw Amanda, she was on her feet and hugging her. No words were spoken between them, their heartbreak visible in their hunched frames and sobs. Jason wiped his own tears and walked over to the two women, wrapping his little arms around them. Amanda and Miranda enclosed him in their embrace.

Kensi, Deeks, and the Hanna's arrived within minutes of one another. The neighbors who'd congregated on the front porch watched as the strangers exited their vehicles and began unloading their contributions to the day's food. Several walked over and offered to help after introducing themselves. David and Callen walked out to help as well. The solemn tone of the occasion very clear as no one said very much until they were in the house. Heather and Madison worked diligently in the kitchen as they worked to prepare the food that was brought, setting the majority of it on the dining room table.

Michelle and Kensi offered to help, but the women refused telling them that their presence was needed elsewhere and motioned towards the garage. Monty sniffed around at the food until Deeks gave him a warning. He then followed the smell of Lil and Buddy to the garage door, begging to go in. Michelle and Kensi opened the door letting Monty out ahead of them and found Amanda on the floor next to the mini fridge with several open beer cans sitting around her. Lil and Buddy at her side. Monty slowly walked over and nosed them before he took his spot at Amanda's feet.

"Amanda?" Michelle asked stepping down into the garage.

Amanda looked up for a second before the tears fell again. The two women took a seat on the floor and watched as Amanda opened the fridge next to her, taking two beers out handing each of them one. "Dad would've wanted us to have a drink in his honor." She told them.

"It looks like you've had more than a few." Michelle told her smoothly.

Amanda smiled sadly. "One for Dad, one for George and one for Chris."

Kensi and Michelle smiled at one another and understood. They sat silently sipping their beers letting Amanda lead the conversation if she chose. Thirty minutes passed before the garage door opened again when Sam, Callen, Deeks, David and Roxi joined them. Like before, Amanda pulled more beer out of the fridge, handing them each one. David smiled at the three open beers that sat on the floor between the three women.

"You've already offered some to the Gods." David laughed sadly sitting next to Buddy.

"Yep, we can't drink Dad's beer without offering them one too." Amanda told him.

Sam took a seat next to Michelle, Deeks next to Kensi and Monty, while Callen sat on the other side of Lil. David and Roxi next to Callen. The conversation was light, they talked mostly about memories of Pat holed up in the garage. Soon their tears turned into laughter as David and Amanda told the funnier stories from their childhood. Miranda opened the garage door and smiled at the kids, as she still referred to them, sat in a circle.

"It's getting warm in here; do you want me to open the garage door a little?" She asked.

"Sure Mom." David said. "Why don't you and Kat join us out here, we're just telling stories about Dad. I'm sure you've got a few we've either never heard or haven't heard in a while."

"You drinking all of your father's beer on him?" Miranda asked with a sad laugh.

Amanda pulled the refrigerator open. "Nope Sam and Michelle brought more, so we're restocking as we go."

"How many have you had?" She asked looking at the cans lying around.

"We've each had at least two." Callen assured her.

Miranda pressed the button on the wall next to her and the garage door screeched open. "Let me get Kat and a couple chairs." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kat stood looking at the abundance of food that sat everywhere. "We're not going to have to worry about food for at least a week." She laughed, with an arm around Heather and Madison. "Thank you both for getting all of this together."

"It's the least we could do." Heather told her. "I'm sure there will be more as the neighbors and friends find out."

"Yes, I'm sure there will be." Miranda said looking at everything for herself. "The older kids are all out in the garage; do you all want to join them?"

"Let me check on Chrissy and the other kids." Heather told her and walked towards the back door.

Miranda, Katherine, and Madison grabbed chairs and headed to the garage. When more of the neighbors saw them all sitting in the garage, they joined in, bringing chairs of their own. Neighbors who had been there since Pat and Miranda bought the house relayed their own stories. As sad as the occasion was, it was wonderful to hear and see the outpouring of emotion for the man. Several of the newer neighbors brought a few cases of beer over throughout the afternoon. Shortly before five, a familiar car pulled up out front. The team looked at one another with a warm smile.

Hetty walked to the trunk of her car and pulled a box out, one of the neighbors helped carry it to the garage. She stood looking at the bunch sitting on the ground and walked over to Miranda offering her condolences before offering her contribution to the afternoon. Heather and Madison went in to check on the kids and returned with as many glasses as they could find in the cabinets. They lined them up on Pat's work bench as Hetty opened the box and pulled out a bottle of her drink of choice. She filled the glasses and passed them out, offering a toast to Pat before they drank.

Little by little, they would wander into the house and return with a plate of food letting everyone pick from it if they wanted. By seven, everyone, the younger kids included had joined them in the garage. If Chrissy wasn't sitting with Callen and Amanda, she was with Miranda, too young to understand what was going on, she just enjoyed the hugs and comfortable laps.

By eleven, the majority of the neighbors had found their way home, leaving the rest of them to sit in the garage, drowning their sorrows in the case of liquor Hetty brought. With their sobriety out the window, Hetty insisted none of them attempted to drive home. David assured her that they'd already cleared and made room for everyone to spend the night. With that being said, she followed Miranda, Katherine, Heather, Madison and the younger children into the house and to bed.

As the hour grew later, Kensi and Deeks retired for the night, followed by Sam and Michelle a while later. When it was just David, Roxi, Amanda and Callen left in the garage, they sat in silence. "I still can't believe he's gone." Amanda said as a sob hitched in her chest. "I just talked to him yesterday, but I knew I'd talk to him today, so I didn't tell him I loved him or anything."

Callen pulled her close. "You know he knew how much you loved him."

"Still, I should've told him." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should probably head to bed." Roxi suggested. "I'm sure there will be more people dropping by tomorrow."

Amanda and Callen both agreed and headed into the house. Chrissy was fast asleep in the pack and play at the foot of the bed. Without even changing, Amanda only took off her shoes and got into bed. Callen worried about Amanda, did the same and pulled her to him, holding her tight as she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the rights to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

Nate took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "I think that's more than enough for today. I don't know how much more we can take."

Amanda grabbed the box of tissue off the side table and offered him one before taking one and wiping her own eyes. "It was a pretty rough day."

Nate could only nod, overcome with emotion. After swallowing the huge lump in his throat, he spoke. "I don't know how you're survived after losing so many. It's no surprise that losing your father pushed you over the edge like that."

Amanda nodded as Chrissy and Lil wandered in. "Are you crying again, Mommy?"

Amanda pulled her up into her lap as Lil jumped up on the couch next to her. "Yes baby, I am. I was just telling Uncle Nate about the day Papa Pat went to heaven."

"I wish I remembered more of Papa." Chrissy sighed.

Amanda rested her chin on Chrissy's head. "I wish you did too."

Nate smiled at Amanda and Chrissy. "Are you going to be alright if we stop for today and pick back up next week?"

Amanda nodded and looked at the Anniversary clock on the mantel, "G should be home in a couple hours. I think Chrissy and I will lay down for a little bit."

Nate nodded and stood, waiting for Amanda to stand before he walked to the door and said goodbye. Amanda closed and locked the door before she picked up Chrissy and carried her to the bedroom and set her on the bed. Lil hopped up on the bed and settled on Callen's side since he wasn't there to move her. Chrissy snuggled in with Amanda and fell asleep. Callen had talked to Nate before heading home and figured she'd be sleeping when he got home. When the door was locked, he smiled and pulled out his keys.

The house was quiet, except for the TV playing softly in the bedroom. He set his bag by the door and walked up the hall, peeking inside the room. Lil lifted her head and huffed. Callen walked to her and patted her head before he walked to Amanda's side and kissed her. She inhaled deeply before she opened her eyes and gave him a sad smile. He could tell by the sadness in her eyes that today's session with Nate had been hard, something akin to pouring salt in old wounds.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

Amanda frowned. "We talked about Dad today."

"I know, Nate told me." He said brushing her hair back.

"I'll start dinner." She said and struggled to get up.

"No, we'll order in. I'll put whatever you pulled out in the refrigerator and we can cook it tomorrow."

"Chinese?" She asked.

Callen smiled. "If that's what you want."

"I've had a taste for Chinese all day, but Chrissy didn't want it for lunch and Nate was due over at noon."

"Chinese it is." He told her and leaned down to kiss her when Chrissy started giggling. "Hey bug."

"Hi Daddy." She smiled, her blue eyes dancing. "Come to bed."

Callen smiled at her and slid off his shoes before he walked around to his side of the bed and got in. Chrissy grabbed him around the neck and kissed his cheek. He pulled Chrissy to the other side and sat between Amanda and Chrissy, an arm around each of them. They sat for an hour or better just talking about their days before they got up and took a look at the menu for their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Can we go there to eat?" Chrissy asked sitting between her parents on the couch.

"I don't know if Mommy's up to going out to dinner, Bug." He told her.

"Actually, I could use some fresh air and change of scenery for a couple hours." Amanda admitted with a half-smile.

Callen looked at her with great concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to get my mind off today's session."

"Bug, you're going to sleep in your own bed again, aren't you?" He asked eyeing Amanda.

"Do I have to?" Chrissy whined.

"It would be nice. Mommy and Daddy haven't been able to spend any time alone together since we got back from Virginia. I think Mommy and I could use some time together."

"As long as Lil sleeps with me." She told them matter-of-factly.

Callen laughed. "Deal, I think she'd rather share a bed with you than you, me and Mommy."

Chrissy bounded off the couch and put on her flip flops while Callen made sure Amanda was alright with going out. Once they were in the car and headed to the restaurant, his phone rang. Worry set in when he saw Hetty's name flash across the caller ID. He answered and was relieved to find she was not calling him for a case, but wanted to see how Amanda was doing. With a nod from Amanda, he invited Hetty to join them for dinner. When they pulled into the parking lot, Hetty was leaning against her Jaguar with an easy, relaxed smile. Chrissy squealed with joy at seeing Nana Hetty again. Before Callen or Amanda could get out of the car, Chrissy had taken off her seatbelt and opened her door on her way to greet Hetty.

"Young lady, while I'm very happy to see you too, you need to wait until your mother and father tell you it's alright to get out of the car." Hetty scolded gently.

"I'm sorry." She said with a pout. "I was just excited to see you."

"It's alright Chrissy; you just need to ask before you bail out of the car." Callen told her when he came around to the passenger side of the Pathfinder.

After giving Chrissy a nice long hug, Hetty turned her attention to Amanda. "You look radiant; I forgot how you glowed with pregnancy."

Amanda smiled. "Hello Hetty, how have you been?"

Hetty wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist. "Very worried about all of you, but I'm very happy to see you back where you belong."

"I want to apologize for." Amanda began, but Hetty put her hand up and shook her head.

"Bygones my dear, bygones. I think everyone understands why you did what you did. As long as you're on your way to recovery and still under the employ of NCIS, that's all that matters to me."

"Still, I acted childishly." Amanda insisted.

"Blame it on the pregnancy hormones." Hetty laughed. "I understand you're almost five months now?"

"Yes, just about." Callen told her with his hand affectionately rubbing Amanda's bump.

The conversation continued once they were seated at a table in the restaurant. Hetty took the liberty of ordering their meal in the waitresses native tongue, Chrissy beamed, loving when anyone spoke a foreign language. She'd picked up a little here and there from Callen when he'd give her pet names or wanted to annoy Amanda. Many a dinners were spent with Amanda, Heather and Madison giving them the silent treatment when the two would carry on a conversation in Romani or Russian. In reality, they were making fun of the other three and their exasperated expressions, rolling of their eyes and huffs.

When the meal arrived, Chrissy tried in vain to eat with chopsticks like the adults, but failed miserably until Hetty rolled a napkin, slipping it between the two sticks and tied a rubber band around it all. Within minutes, Chrissy was eating like a pro and loving the attention the restaurant staff showed her. When they'd eaten their fill, the leftovers were packed up. Hetty slipped the waitress her credit card when she brought the bags of food back to the table. Callen and Amanda both glared at her when the waitress returned to have her sign the slip. Hetty smiled widely back at them.

They stood out by their vehicles for close to an hour before they parted ways. Hetty waved as she pulled out of the parking spot and out of the lot. Chrissy talked non-stop on the drive home, Callen and Amanda laughed at some of the things that came out of her four-year-old mouth. By the time they got home, Chrissy had talked herself into exhaustion and begged to change in to her pajamas and go to bed.

With Lil on the foot of her twin sized bed, Callen and Amanda kissed her goodnight and read her a story before they turned down the light and pulled the door. Amanda sighed and leaned against the wall just outside of Chrissy's room. Callen wrapped her in his arms and held her for a few minutes before they walked to the bedroom. Amanda changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

"So do you think you guys will pick-up where you left off next week?" Callen asked watching Amanda pull her night gown over her head and stretch it over her belly.

Amanda shrugged and sighed. "Probably, that's going to be harder than talking about the day he died. All I wanted to do the day of his funeral was fall in the hole and be buried with him."

"I'm glad you didn't." Callen told her.

Amanda gave a small smile at his comment and sat on the bed. "It would've saved us from all the heartache and misery that I caused by leaving. There would've been no fighting or screaming at one another."

Callen's mind floated back to their numerous arguments. "True, but we were just venting out frustrations, I just wish they hadn't been at one another. Pat's death had a huge impact on me too and I think you were too wrapped up in your own feelings to realize that."

"I know and I'm sorry." She said as tears filled her eyes. This was the first time they'd talked about her father's death since it happened the previous year. Until now, they subject was avoided at all costs.

"Pat was the closest thing I've ever come to a father. More than that, he was a good friend."

Amanda turned around and faced the wall, her back to him as she began crying. "I sorry."

Immediately, Callen was on his knees behind her, his arms wrapped around her tightly. "I'm thankful for the time I had with him."

Amanda smiled and looked up at him. "I know you are. I'm tired, can we change the subject or got to sleep now?"

Callen loosened his grip and nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't, I think it's all because of today's session with Nate. It brought all of the emotions back. Something I'm going to have to deal with this time instead of running away from them."

"Just promise me you'll talk to me this time." Callen said as he leaned back against the headboard with Amanda in his arms.

"I will, if we're going to get back to where we were before all of this."

Amanda woke the next morning just before Callen's alarm clock and slowly got out of bed to make a pot of coffee. By the time she heard the shrill buzz; she had two cups of coffee in hand and was headed back up the hallway. Callen had a panicked look on his face when he realized she wasn't in bed.

"How long have you been up?" He asked sitting up and accepting the cup she held out to him.

"About ten minutes." She told him and took her spot in bed.

Callen gave her a wide smile. "I missed your coffee."

"I hope you missed more than just my coffee." Amanda laughed.

"I missed that too." He said and leaned in for a kiss. "I love your smile and the sound of your laughter."

Amanda smiled and shook her head. "I missed how you made me laugh."

Callen took her mug and set it on the night stand with his before he pulled her close. He kissed her softly and looked into her eyes. "In case I haven't told you lately, I love you."

"I love you too, G." She smiled and kissed him. "You'd better get in the shower."

"I know, I just want to cuddle with you a while longer." He said kissing her temple.

"You're late." Sam joked when Callen walked in and set his bag on his desk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He huffed. "I wanted to spend a little extra time with Amanda."

"How's she doing?" Logan asked.

"Yesterday was pretty rough, but she seems to be in good spirits this morning. Got up before me and made coffee."

Zeke laughed. "Yeah, I do miss Amanda's coffee."

Everyone agreed. "What are you guys doing this weekend?" Sam asked.

"I haven't a clue. I don't want to push Amanda into too much."

"Michelle would like to see her. So I figured we could all get together for a barbeque at my house. You're all included. It might do Amanda some good to see that we're all here for her."

"I'll bring whatever you want." Logan smiled.

The day fortunately was uneventful, giving them the chance to plan who was bring what that weekend. Callen was hesitant to let them commit to anything without talking to Amanda first. As it happened, Michelle had already called to talk to Amanda about it and Amanda agreed that it sounded like fun. At three, the team looked up when they heard Chrissy's voice. Callen was up on his feet looking for her when she came around from behind him.

"Hi Daddy." She said when she smacked his butt.

Callen growled and scooped her up. "Hey Bug, what are you doing here?"

"Mommy and I were going to go to the grocery store to buy something to take to Aunt Michelle and Uncle Sam's, but she wanted to see what everyone else was bringing."

Amanda appeared beside him. "Hey Honey." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

With a wide smile, she gave him a quick kiss and looked around for Hetty out of habit. "So are you okay with this barbeque at Sam's this weekend I take it?" He asked.

"I think it would be nice to hang out and goof off." She laughed.

"Good, because you have some explaining to do." Kensi laughed and walked over, hugging her. "I've missed you so much. Things aren't the same without you here."

"I know Kens and I'm sorry to all of you for leaving the way I did." She said looked around at the teams.

"So when are you coming back?" Logan asked.

"Probably not until after the baby's born. Nate and the Director want to make sure that I'm okay before I come back." She told him.

"Where's Nana?" Chrissy asked looking for Hetty.

"I think she's at her desk." Callen said heading in that direction.

Hetty was coming down the stair and waved at Chrissy. The next thing Callen knew, she was squirming her way out of his arms to get to her. When Hetty got to the main level, she bent over and gave Chrissy a hug before leading her over to her office for a treat. Kensi called up to Ops to let Eric and Nell know Amanda and Chrissy were there and they all sat around the rest of the afternoon talking.

Callen followed Amanda and Chrissy to the store and walked the aisles with them in search of everything Amanda wanted to take to Sam and Michelle's. They had just walked past the cookie aisle when Chrissy bolted up the aisle shrieking for joy. Callen told Amanda to go on thinking Chrissy just wanted to grab some Oreos and was pleasantly surprised to find the real reason she ran.

"Oh my gosh, Chrissy!" Madison cried, causing her mother to stop and swing around.

"Madi!" Chrissy yelled as she nearly bowled her over.

"You're back, where's your Mother and Father?" Heather asked waiting rather impatiently for a hug.

"Right here." Callen announced wrapping an arm around Heather.

"Where's Amanda?" Madison asked standing straight again.

"She's at the butcher counter." He told them and with that, the women spun the car around and charged up the aisle.

"Mommy's having a baby." Chrissy told Heather as she walked holding her hand.

Shocked, Heather shot Callen a look. "Is she really?"

"She's about five months along now." He beamed.

Amanda stood looking at the vast array of meats in the display case, not paying attention to much of anything except making her selection. Callen called her name and she turned to look, spotting Heather and Madison immediately.

"You are huge!" Heather laughed hugging her.

"Heather, Madi it's so good to see you guys. I've been meaning to call to let you know we're back."

"Oh don't worry about it. G said you're about five months along, which means."

"Yes, I was pregnant when I left, but didn't know it." Amanda confirmed.

"And you guys are doing good?" Madison asked hesitantly.

"As good as we can right now." Amanda smiled as Callen wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm so happy to see you two back together again." Heather said with tears in her eyes. "I knew you'd come home."

They stood and talked while the other customers walked around them. Occasionally someone would rudely ask them to get out of the way so they could get something. They talked about everything from what Heather and Madison were doing to how Amanda came to decide to return to California. Finally, they decided that they needed to get on with their shopping trip and talked while they shopped. Amanda so missed Heather and Madison's company the last few months and apologized several times for her behavior. Every time the two women would stop her and tell her that they understood. After standing in line together and waiting for the other party to finish checking out, they walked out to the parking lot together and agreed that Heather and Madison would to run home to put away the perishables and then head over to Callen and Amanda's.

Amanda headed right to the house to put their groceries away while Callen stopped off to pick-up a few pizzas for dinner. He, Madison and Heather arrived at the same time. Chrissy and Amanda had already the table set and were sitting in the living room with Lil. Lil went crazy when Heather and Madison walked in. Barking and dancing around. Chrissy hauled Lil away the best she could, but Lil over powered her, causing her to fall and hit her head.

Instantly, all of the adults swarmed to make sure Chrissy was ok. Lil hovered over her licking her face as if to apologize for being so rough. Chrissy laughed as Callen pulled her to her feet and was surprised when she didn't shed a tear. With Lil patiently sitting by her side, they sat down to eat. After asking, Chrissy offered her crust to Lil. Only after Callen told her it was okay did she take it and lay down to eat it.

"So what are you going to do with Chrissy and the baby after you're cleared for duty?" Madison finally asked. While she'd found another family to work for, it wasn't as comfortable and easy as it was working for the Callen's.

Callen looked at Amanda for the answer, equally as curious for the answer. "I know you've gotten yourself another job, but I'd love to have you back. Unfortunately we couldn't offer you a room since we're going to need it for the baby, but I will help pay part of your rent or gas as compensation."

Heather and Madison looked at one another and without little thought, just a smile between them, Madison answered. "I thought you'd never ask. Hell, I'll pitch at tent in the backyard if you wanted me to just so I could work for you again."

Callen laughed. "We won't ask you to go that far. Maybe we can look into adding on to the house, maybe a little apartment out in the back. I'm pretty sure we've got enough room back there."

Amanda smiled, loving the idea. "I'll call an architect in the morning and look into the permitting process. Would you guys be willing to live on the property?"

"Of course." Heather nearly yelled.

"Good it's settled. You're coming back." Callen said raising his beer to toast.

"But when?" Madison asked. "I can give my two week's notice to the family I'm working for now."

"Let me get a hold of an architect and the contractors, see how long it will take before the apartment is ready for move in." Amanda laughed.

"Does this apply to Mom too?" Madi asked.

"Of course, we couldn't have one and not the other." Callen confirmed.

"Thank you so much." Heather said as she sprang to her feet, hugging Amanda and then Callen. "I owe the two of you so much."

The rest of the week and weekend were a blur. They had a wonderful time at Sam and Michelle's and told everyone that Madison and Heather would be working for them again. Amanda relayed everything she'd learned from the Architect and the City inspector who'd come out to the property and deemed that there was enough room for another dwelling. They all stared in awe as she went on and on about all the ideas she had for the little house. She had so much enthusiasm and vibrance to her that they knew she'd be back with them very soon after the baby was born.

Once Callen finally stopped her from talking about the plans for the house, Michelle and Kensi finally asked the question on everyone's mind. Baby names. In all honesty, Amanda hadn't thought about it. There had been no time; they'd been back from Virginia only shy of two weeks. There were other things to talk about or deal with.

"I've actually thought about it." Callen announced after Amanda told them she hadn't any ideas. "I'm pretty sure this one's a boy."

"You going to name him G, Jar?" Sam joked.

After the laughter subsided, the continued. "No, I was actually thinking about Patrick George."

Amanda stopped and frowned, repeating the name over and over in her head. With all eyes on her, she finally smiled. "I like it. Patrick George. You came up with that one all on your own?"

Callen turned a soft shade of pink. "No, actually I had a little help with that one."

Sam gave him and odd look. "Have you been seeing ghosts again?" He turned to Amanda and explained that Callen had commented several times while she was gone that he'd seen Pat, George and Chris around everywhere he went.

An 'ah-ha' look crossed Amanda face. "Chrissy mentioned Chris a couple times when we were in Virginia. She called him the man in the corner."

Before Amanda knew it, it was time for another visit with Nate. Madison had picked Chrissy up and taken her for a play date with the children of the family she worked for. She was sitting at the table looking over the first of the plans the architect and designer had sent over when Nate arrived.

"Wow, what's all of this?" He asked looking at the blue prints, carpet and tile samples and paint chips.

"We're adding mother-in-law quarters in the back for Madison and Heather." Amanda told him with a bright smile.

"Really, they've agreed to come back?"

"They have. It didn't take much convincing." She laughed. "So, where are we going to start today? Dad's funeral?"

"No actually, I spoke with Dr. Cranston and she's actually interested in hearing the aftermath of your partner's death."

"Oh." She paused. "I had myself emotionally ready to talk about Dad's funeral, not Carson's."

Nate's phone began ringing and he asked her to hold on while he dug it out of his pocket. "Hello Dr. Cranston. Yes I'm here. Actually she would rather talk about her father again."

"No Nate its fine. We can talk about Carson." Amanda told him.

Nate pulled the phone from his ear. "Are you sure? Dr. Cranston was going to listen in if you don't mind."

Amanda cracked a smile, remembering the nearly three hours she and Dr. Cranston spent together. She really liked her and half-wished it was her she was seeing instead of Nate. "That's fine." She said and led the way over to the living room.

Amanda and Dr. Cranston exchanged pleasantries before Amanda asked Dr. Cranston to remind her where she'd left off. Without skipping a beat, she began again.

A week after Carson's death, they congregated at his family's church. Amanda was high as could be on pain killers which she also hoped would numb her emotions. Sitting five or six pews behind his family, Amanda looked at the casket at the altar draped with an American Flag. A Marine Corps flag hung from the podium to the left and an American flag hung from the ceiling. She sighed deeply as Callen squeezed her hand.

"Are you doing okay?" He whispered, his warm breath on her neck sending chills down her spine.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and a quivering lip. "I can't do this G, I can't bury another partner."

Kensi slid into the pew next to her and gave her a sympathetic look. "We're here for you Amanda."

"I'm not the one you need to be here for. They need you guys." Amanda said pointing to Carson's wife, grown children, their spouses and their collective children. "I'm no one compared to them."

Not able to take it anymore, Amanda shot out of the pew and headed for the back door as Zeke, Logan, Sam and Deeks walked in. Callen stood and caught Sam's eye, hoping he'd stop her. Sam did what he could, but the look of despair in Amanda's eyes stopped him. Logan turned on his heels and followed her out of the church.

"Amanda." He said when he finally found her sitting in the courtyard on the side of the church.

"Just go back in Logan, I'm fine." She said with her arms wrapped around herself.

"The hell you are." He said sitting next to her. "When was the last time you took your pain meds?"

"G made sure I took one before we left this morning and another when we got here since it was wearing off."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Callen snapped when he walked up to Sam.

"If you'd seen the look in her eyes, you would've let her go too, G."

"She doesn't need to be alone right now." He growled as he pushed past him.

"Logan went after her." Zeke told him.

"Oh that's just great." Callen said throwing his hands up.

When he finally found them, he noticed that Amanda and Logan sitting too close for his liking. Before he stormed over, he watched as Amanda leaned into him and Logan put his arm around her. Callen's blood boiled. As if she sensed his presence, Amanda looked up and saw the fury in Callen's eyes, quickly putting distance between she and Logan.

"What the hell is this?" He growled.

"Nothing G." Amanda said quickly getting to her feet.

"Honest Callen there was nothing going on." Logan said with his hands raised in the air in surrender or ready to defend himself judging by the look on Callen's face.

Callen grabbed Amanda's arm and pulled her away. "What the hell is with you Amanda?"

Wincing in pain, Amanda dug her feet in and tried to pull away. "You're hurting me, G."

When they were far enough from Logan, he let her go. "Logan? With Logan?"

"No G, he was just trying to comfort me." She said as she rubbed her upper arm.

Amanda tried to take a step back as Callen came within inches of her face. "Do not ever let me see that shit again." He whispered. "We need to get back in; they're going to start soon."

Shocked, Amanda dropped her arms and followed. As she passed Logan, he gave her an apologetic look. She shook her head and put her hand up.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the rights to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own**

Nate stopped Amanda. "Wait Callen grabbed you and drug you away?"

Amanda nodded. "That's exactly what he did."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" He asked shaking his head.

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know."

"Alright, go on." He said willing her to continue. Nate crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

Amanda followed Callen back into the church and up the center aisle to the pew they'd been sitting in. He glared at Sam as he stepped over his legs and into their original seats. Amanda didn't look at anyone, just her feet. Once they were seated, Callen sighed loudly and Amanda tried her best to hold in her tears. It seemed like a long and drawn out service with a lot of prayers and speeches. At one point Carson's wife walked back to their pew and asked Amanda if she'd like to say anything. Without making eye contact, she shook her head.

With a sigh of relief, Amanda made a bee-line for the door when the service was over and the family had already left the church. By the time Callen caught up with her, she was leaning against the passenger side of the Pathfinder with a lit cigarette hanging from her lips. Callen came around the car so fast that Amanda didn't have a chance to react. He snatched the cigarette out of her mouth and held it in her face.

"I thought you told me you quit this shit?" He growled.

Trying to avoid the impending confrontation, Amanda turned to leave, but found his free arm planted firmly against the window. "G not now."

Sam, Kensi and Deeks stopped at the nose of the Pathfinder. When Callen lunged at Amanda, Sam was on him pulling him away. "What the hell is the matter with you G?"

Kensi stepped between Sam, Callen and Amanda and pulled her away. "We're headed to the cemetery."

Amanda sat silently in the back seat of Kensi's Cadillac as they traveled the four or five miles to the cemetery. Occasionally Kensi would look back at her, but Amanda refused to look up. When they arrived, Deeks got out after Kensi gave him a look. Slowly she turned to Amanda.

Staring out the window, Amanda ignored her intent stare. "What happened? Logan said."

"Callen saw what he wanted to see, it was nothing. Logan was only trying to comfort me." Amanda snapped.

"He said." Kensi started and Amanda cut her off.

"Drop it Kens." Amanda huffed before she pushed the door open and got out.

Sam and Callen were just pulling into the parking lot. Callen sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed indignantly. Sam pulled into a spot and threw the car gear into park before he turned to Callen. "Do you want to explain what the hell happened between you, Amanda and Logan?"

"They were sitting too close." He snapped.

Sam stifled a laugh. "Seriously, they were sitting too close. How close are we talking, the way you too sit together or next to one another?"

"Sam, there were sitting closer than I think they should've."

"So you standing or sitting next to Kensi is totally different? Hugging Kensi after a tough case or when we lost an agent is okay for you but not for Amanda. Kind of a messed up double standard, don't you think?"

"She's been acting different since she got back from the Op before Chrissy's birthday. Something's going on between the two of them." Callen said as he watched Amanda walk towards the graveside service.

"She lost her partner; they lost a member of their team. Calm down, Amanda's heart is yours. Everyone knows that." Sam told him as he pulled the handle to open the car door. "You owe them both an apology."

"She's smoking again." Callen said after he'd gotten out of the Challenger and looked at Sam over the roof.

"Need I remind you that she just lost her partner? Some drink, some eat, others smoke. Let her be." Sam told him and nodded towards the group gathered amidst the sea of headstones.

Amanda was standing behind the folding chairs that were lined up behind Carson's family. The other were seated a few rows behind the widow, children and grandchildren. Sam nudged Callen towards her as he walked past and stepped into the row to sit with the other. Amanda tensed when Callen's arm brushed her shoulder.

Slowly, he leaned over inhaling deeply, his heart fluttering at her scent. "I'm sorry, I was out of line." He whispered, taking her hand.

With a squeeze of his hand, she looked up at him and smiled. "We're all feeling it Honey."

Amanda sat for the rest of the visit retelling the events of the afternoon and evening of Carson's funeral. Callen walked in as they were finishing up and saying goodbye to Dr. Cranston. Nate asked him to sit down with them to talk for a little bit and he did so without complaint. Callen explained what he thought he saw and attributed it to his worry over Amanda's welfare, Nate agreed. The three talked for another fifteen minutes before Madison arrived with Chrissy.

Chrissy hugged her parents and Nate before she ran off to the back yard with Lil. Nate said his goodbyes and headed off to talk to Hetty about the day's session. Madison gave him a sweet smile as he closed the door behind him. Callen and Amanda knew that look. She quickly told them about Chrissy's afternoon and left, hoping to catch up with Nate.

Callen and Amanda sat on the couch listening to Chrissy talk to Lil in the back yard. The baby was rolling and kicking in her stomach so she quickly grabbed Callen's hand and placed it on her belly. Instantly, the baby kicked his hand. This was first time he and the baby played tag. Callen moved his hand to another spot and the kicks followed. Amanda laughed at the sheer joy on Callen's face and felt calm, peacefully feeling. The simplest of joys, she thought to herself.

Their game went on for nearly twenty minutes. Slowly Amanda suspected the baby grew tired and fell asleep. Callen sat back and wrapped his arm around her. "I want to apologize again for the way I acted the day of Carson's funeral. Everyone's emotions were high that day."

"G, stop. We need to stop apologizing for things in the past. I'm trying to move on, move past all of that." She told him.

He sighed and looked at her. "I know you needed me to be there to support you, not berate you for something I thought I saw. Sam brought up a good point when we were on our way to the cemetery."

Amanda smiled, "I know, he told me. He has a point; Kensi is no different than Logan or Zeke. We are a team; we have to be able to support one another. That's part of the cohesion and trust."

"Yeah, but I took it way too far." He admitted.

She laughed loudly. "Is that ever the truth? You held on to that for months. I'm sure in the back of your mind somewhere that you think there's the possibility that this is his baby."

Callen adamantly shook his head. "No, I know it's not. I remember the night we got pregnant. It was our last night together before you left."

Amanda smiled at the memory. "Why did you do all of that, that night?"

"I felt like you were slipping away. I wanted to make one last attempt to show you I love you." He told her as they laced their fingers together and began telling her how it was really Sam's idea.

Amanda, Zeke and Logan had been out of the office when Callen and his team were sent home for the day. Once he'd gotten home, Callen expected that Amanda would only be an hour or two behind him. When she walked in the door at almost ten that evening, he was furious. Every night that week she'd been late for one reason or another. He didn't know that tonight was the only night she was legitimately working. She dropped her bag at the door and shed her jacket, hanging it on the peg next to the door. Before getting a bite to eat, she checked on Chrissy and then Callen.

"So what's your excuse tonight?" Callen snapped when she opened the bedroom door.

"We just got back to the OPS at nine, we had to debrief before Granger and Hetty let us go home." She sighed, thankful that tonight she was telling the truth.

"Really, I talked to Logan this morning and he said you guys weren't working late last night, so I suspect you're lying tonight too." He told her, tossing the book he was reading at the foot of the bed.

"You can call Logan and Zeke if you want; I was with them until nine thirty." She told him.

"Whatever Amanda." He sighed.

"If you don't believe me, call them." She growled and stomped away.

Amanda didn't expect any different, she had after all been lying to him for weeks now about where she was after work. Madison peeked out the bedroom door and gave her an apologetic smile. "I told him you'd called and said you'd be late, but he wouldn't listen."

"Its fine Madi, don't worry about it." Amanda said smearing mayonnaise on two slices of bread.

"There's roast left." She told Amanda.

Amanda smiled and pulled the bag out of the refrigerator. "I'm going to make a sandwich."

"Let me know if you need anything." Madison said before returning to her room.

Amanda sat on the couch in the silence eating, once she'd finished, she carried the plate to the kitchen and prepared herself for the cold shoulder and silent treatment Callen would give her when she went to bed. He didn't look up when she walked in and from what she could tell, he didn't watch her undress like he used to. When she went to the bathroom to wash her face, he didn't stand at the door talking to her about her day. The lack of conversation between them was going to drive her insane. She kicked the door shut out of aggravation and found the room dark when she opened it.

She smiled sadly to herself and carefully stepped over Lil and several piles of clothes to her side of the bed and crawled in. Even though the house was warm, she was cold. Months ago Callen would have been cuddled up to her; tonight he had his back to her. Par for the course and she accepted her punishment. Amanda stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She should tell him where she'd been the other nights, but at this point she knew he'd think those were lies too. It seemed utterly hopeless. Her home life was falling apart.

Callen wanted nothing more than to roll over and hold Amanda, but he couldn't. He kept envisioning her in the arms of Logan or Zeke or anyone else for that matter. His heart longed for what they once had and ached at the distance that grew between them. As he drifted off to sleep, he promised himself that he'd try harder to talk with Amanda to make things right again. He felt Amanda moving in the bed next to him, then her hand on his chest and smiled.

When he woke the next morning, Amanda's head was on his chest. The scent of her shampoo filled his senses and sent his heart a flutter as he tightened his grip on her. Amanda sighed, smelling him and smiled. "I'm sorry about last night. Madison did tell me that you'd called before I got home and said you guys were going to be working late." He said kissing the top of her head.

Amanda shrugged. "Not that you believe me anyway." She said and pushed away from him.

Callen huffed. "Damn it Amanda, I'm trying to apologize."

She spun around to face him. "Yes and it's an empty apology. You think I'm lying about last night."

Callen got on his knees. "Well damn it Amanda for the last three weeks you've been late almost every night. If you're not working, then you're out doing something else, with someone else. So how about you start telling me the truth. I've talked to both Zeke and Logan and they deny spending any time with you after work. So who the hell is he?"

"You wouldn't understand, G." she said softly, slowly turned and grabbed her clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

"Why don't you try me?" He said as she shut the door.

He dropped back onto the bed and sighed, trying to understand what had happened between them. Over the last few months, he'd watched their nearly perfect marriage crumble and disintegrate into this. Callen heard noise in the hall and decided he needed a cup of coffee. Madison was just going in to the kitchen when he walked out of the bedroom. Without a word between them, he started making coffee. Before the pot was fully brewed, but pulled the carafe off the warmer and poured a cup. Callen cringed at the first sip as he started up the hallway and quickly turned back into the kitchen to add sugar and cream.

Madison tried not to laugh. "You do that every morning, you'd think after the first few times you'd learn."

"Yea well, I'm stubborn like that." He snapped as he dumped heaping spoonfuls of sugar into his cup.

"A little coffee with your sugar?" Madison laughed.

"Are you just going to stand there and antagonize me?" He barked.

The smiled on her face quickly disappeared as she stammered to find the words. "I'm sorry, I was just."

"Save it." He said and headed back up the hallway stopping at Chrissy's room. "Rise and shine Bug." He said with a smile.

By the time Amanda got out of the shower and made it into the kitchen for her first cup of coffee, Chrissy was dressed and at the table eating breakfast. Callen stormed up the hallway past her grumbling under his breath.

"Could you have taken any longer?" He groused.

Amanda sighed and looked at Madison before she turned and addressed him. "I took no longer than I usually do."

"He's been abrasive since he came out. Chrissy's the only one he's being nice too." Madison whispered.

"I guess Chrissy's the only one who really matters." Amanda said sadly.

Callen and Amanda walked in the bullpen, clearly at odds with one another again. Both slammed their bags on their desks and gruffly emptied its contents with a thud, glaring at one another. The other five sat at their desks trying to ignore what had become a common occurrence in the mornings. Amanda dropped into her chair and opened her laptop, booting it. Callen walked off to the kitchenette for another cup of coffee.

"Are you serious?" He growled as he walked back over to the bullpen with the carafe held upside down in his hands. "You drank it all and didn't make another pot?"

"Sorry, we forgot." Sam said with a smile.

In actuality, no one had made any yet. Zeke and Logan came in and immediately started on their reports. Kensi, Deeks and Sam had been talking like they've always done. Callen glared at them all and turned back to the kitchenette.

"I guess I'll have to deal with just one crappy-ass cup of coffee this morning." He added as he roughly pulled his chair back and sat.

"Well, if you'd wait until the pot was finished brewing, it wouldn't be a crappy cup of coffee." Amanda snapped.

"No one asked for your input, Amanda." He said glaring at her.

Eric appeared at the stairs and hesitated after hearing the exchange. Finally he whistled, drawing everyone's attention. He took at step back when he saw the looks on Amanda and Callen's faces. Quickly he cleared his throat. "Amanda, Director Vance is on the line for you, Zeke and Logan."

Amanda sighed, and dropped her pen. "Let's go boys."

Once the four had disappeared into OPS, Sam turned his attention back to Callen. "What the hell is with the two of you this morning?"

Callen looked over the lid of his lap top. "She was late again last night."

Sam nodded. "And from what Zeke and Logan said they didn't finish with the briefing with Granger and Hetty until almost nine thirty."

"That's what she said." He snapped. "Every night this week she's been late. One night she's playing basketball with them or they're working on a case or some other bullshit reason."

"We were playing basketball on Tuesday." Deeks told him and Callen shot him daggers.

Callen closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Fine, last night and Tuesday nights were the only nights she's not lying. So where the hell has she been the last few weeks?"

"G, her Dad just died." Sam said in a low voice. "Have you spent any time with her? Made sure she's okay?"

Callen looked at him like he was dumb. "We live together, work in the same office; don't you think that's enough?"

Sam stood and grabbed Callen by the collar, pulling him into the corridor. "When was the last time you told her you loved her?" Callen had to stop and think, in all honesty, he couldn't remember the last time he had told her he loved her. "If you can't answer that question right away, there's a problem. When was the last time the two of you went to dinner, alone without Chrissy, Madison or Heather?"

Callen gave a laugh. "It's been a while."

"I'll pick-up Chrissy before I head home tomorrow night, give Heather and Madison the night off. Take your wife out to a nice dinner, tell her you love her and get through this. We," Sam said making a circular motion with his hands. "Need the two of you back to where you were before. This constant squabbling between the two of you is distracting."

Callen's mood softened. "Any ideas would be helpful."

Sam smiled and dropped his hand on Callen's shoulder. "I've got a few. With my help, you'll wine and dine her right. I've got a friend who works for that new restaurant downtown."

"The waiting list is months long." Callen lamented.

"I can try to get you in tomorrow night." Sam said pulling his phone from his pocket, scrolled through his contacts and dialed the number. "Hey Tom, I need a favor. Can you fit one of my clients on the list for tomorrow night? Two, he and his wife. Seven? Seven would be perfect."

"You never cease to amaze me big guy." Callen smiled and pounded Sam's back.

"I suggest you break out one of your best suits. Since Amanda's probably going to be late tonight, hit the mall on the way home and buy her a sexy little black dress. Something that will show off her long legs and her back." Sam said, and got a curious look from Callen. "I'm sorry, your wife's got some sexy long legs and her back is…"

"Alright Sam, I get it." Callen laughed thinking about Amanda's long, lean legs wrapped around his waist and his fingers training down her well tanned, back.

"How about I have Michelle meet you at the mall? I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you find something appropriate for tomorrow night."

Michelle stood outside the dress shop waiting for Callen and looked at her watch when he finally approached. She gave him a quick hug before they exchanged their normal pleasantries. "So what do you want to see her in tomorrow night?" She asked.

Callen looked at the dresses displayed in the shop window and saw a short halter style black dress with a low neck. "Something like that." He said with a grin, already able to see Amanda in the dress.

"Well, let's go have a better look at that dress." Michelle said as she turned towards the entry. Almost immediately, they were greeted by a sales woman. "Yes, the black dress in the window, do you have more of that?"

"Yes, we do, what size do you need?" The polished woman asked.

Michelle turned to Callen. "A three or five." He said.

The sales woman turned on her heels and grabbed a hook before she walked over to the wall and started pulling down their choice dress in search of the size they needed. Once she found a three and a five, she passed them to Michelle, who in turn passed them to Callen. He held the dresses up, inspecting them closely and turned the three around. The back was low, he guessed it would land at the small of Amanda's back.

Michelle walked up next to him and looked the dresses over herself. "Do you think she'd really wear something like that?"

Callen thought about it. The dress was really out of Amanda's comfort zone, but it was hot. Regardless of where or not she'd willingly wear it, he was going to get it. He had to see it on her. His one worry was that they wouldn't make it to dinner after seeing her in it. With a devious smile, he handed the three to the sales women.

"We'll take this one." He told her.

"What about shoes?" Michelle asked.

"We carry all of the accessories too. Shoes, evening bags, jewelry." The woman added.

"I think just shoes and a bag. Jewelry would take too much from the dress." Callen told them, already envisioning the look he wanted for Amanda.

"Black heels?" Michelle asked.

Callen nodded. "A size seven, maybe a seven and a half."

"What size are her other heels?" The sales woman asked

"They're sevens." Michelle answered, having gone through Amanda's closet with her on several occasions and had her foot been smaller or Amanda's bigger, Michelle would have borrowed a pair or two.

Three different styles appeared before Callen on the counter. He opened each box and inspected the shoes. Two of the shoes were too gaudy, the third pair was perfect, and so he added them to the purchase. The sales woman tried to add several other accessories to the sale, but he insisted on just the shoes and the dress. Handing over his credit card, he would've scoffed at the four hundred dollars, but he considered this an investment in their marriage and didn't mind.

Callen rushed home with the dress and hid it in Madison and Heather's closet. After telling them the plan, they were more than willing to give them the house for the evening. The two women talked non-stop about what he could or should do for Amanda. His head was spinning by the time they were done. Surprisingly, Amanda arrived home just after seven that evening. For almost an hour after they put Chrissy to bed, he tried to figure out how to ask her to be home at a decent time the following night.

Amanda sat on the bed reading through a case file when Callen appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Can I ask you something without you getting upset?"

She took off her glasses and set the file next to her and sighed. "What is it G?"

"Do you plan on being late tomorrow night?" He asked.

She gave an odd laugh. "If you want to go out with Sam that's fine with me, I'll be home early."

"No, I'm not going out with Sam tomorrow night. In fact, Sam's taking Chrissy home with him tomorrow night and I've given Heather and Madison the night off. I was hoping you and I could go out to dinner, maybe spend some time together."

Amanda thought about it and slowly a smile crossed her lips. "What did you have in mind?"

With a smile, he dropped his arms and walked towards the bed, sitting next to her. "I was thinking about going to dinner, then maybe a movie or whatever you want to do?"

"Dinner sounds like a good start." She smiled. "Where?"

He crawled across to his side of the bed and pulled her with him. "Don't worry about that, I've got someplace in mind." Callen said nosing her ear.

"Why are you all of the sudden wanting to take me to dinner, is there an ulterior motive?"

"We've been under a lot of stress lately and I feel like we're drifting apart. Is it a crime to want to spend a nice evening with my wife?"

Amanda snuggled in. "I guess not."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the rights to the NCIc, NCIS:LA characters or the song "All of Me" by John Legend. **

Sam walked into the bullpen expecting to be able to cut the tension with a knife. This morning, though it was different. Aside from the empty desk, it was like it was before, before Callen and Amanda wanted to rip one another limb from limb. Callen sat back at his desk with an easy smile, his ankles crossed and propped on his desk. Amanda was on her way over to the kitchenette with her coffee cup and smiled at him as she passed. He set his bag down and grabbed his mug, following her.

"So why are you all smiles this morning?" He asked leaning on the counter.

Amanda smiled as she poured coffee into her cup. "G and I are going out tonight."

"He told you?" Sam asked, trying to hide his dismay.

Amanda shot him a look. "Told me what? All he said was that he wanted to go out for dinner. Thank you for taking Chrissy by the way."

"That's all he told you, nothing else?"

"No nothing else." She sighed.

Sam grinned from ear to ear. "Good."

"Yeah, I guess." She said stepping to the side so he could get to the coffee maker.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked reaching for the carafe.

"I'm nervous, since I don't know where we're going; I don't know what to wear." She admitted.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find something." He said with a smile.

Amanda turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you know?"

"Nothing, I know nothing." He said and darted back towards the bullpen.

Amanda kicked at him as he walked away.

The day drug by with nothing more than reports to work on. Finally, at two, Amanda approached Hetty. "Is there any way I could head out early, I've got something I need to take care of?"

Hetty looked over at the bullpen and then up at Ops. "I suppose that would be alright seeing that there's really nothing going on. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Amanda said quickly. "There's just something I need to do before G and I go out to dinner tonight."

Hetty smiled. "It's good to see the two of you back to normal."

"I hope this is what we needed. I hate fighting with him like we've been doing."

"Alright, go. See you Monday morning." Hetty said and watched Amanda walk away. As Amanda walked towards the door, Hetty opened her lap top and tapped a few keys before she pushed it back and sat back to watch.

Amanda got on the freeway and headed towards Tustin without another thought. When she arrived at the cemetery, the gates were open. She pulled the Pathfinder through and wound her way to her father's plot. Amanda got out of the car and slowly walked through the graves to her fathers and knelt down at his headstone.

"Hey Daddy, I'm sorry I'm so early. G is taking me to dinner tonight, but I had to come see you." She said and slowly sat back. For the most part it was quiet. In the background, the dull hum of traffic on the main street and the birds chirped happily. Occasionally a warm breeze would swirl around her, wrapping her in what she felt was her father's arms.

For two hours she sat in silence staring into nothing. She felt at peace and calm, whole. The days when she didn't get to come to the cemetery, she felt like she was going to come out of her skin. Amanda wished she could tell Callen where she was in the evenings, but knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'd tell her to get over it. Or suck it up and move one.

Callen walked back in from the range expecting to see Amanda sitting at her desk. When she wasn't there, he asked Zeke and Logan where she'd gone. Both relayed that she's left early to take care of a few things before tonight. He called the house, but neither Madison nor Heather had heard from her. Worried and a little angry, he headed for Hetty's desk.

"Did Amanda say where she was going?" He asked as Hetty snapped to attention and closed her laptop.

"No, she did not. Just said there were a few things she needed to take care of before tonight." She told him.

Callen sighed and dropped into the chair opposite her. "I don't understand it. She's always disappearing like this."

Hetty cocked her head to one side and gave him an odd look. "What do you mean disappearing like this?"

Callen laughed. "You don't know? How could you not know, you know everything?"

Hetty gave a quick look to her laptop before returning her attention to Callen. "She's never asked to leave early like this before. Are you worried?"

"Of course. Let me ask you this, how often do she and the other two work late or stay late to play basketball?"

"They; Zeke, Logan and Deeks play basketball on Tuesday evenings, and aside from the occasional late evening wrapping a case, they aren't here any later than your team, why?"

Callen shook his head. "Every night, damn near every night she's getting home after nine and her excuse is that she's working late."

"Is this why the two of you are at odds lately?" She asked finally putting the pieces together.

"Of course. I don't believe her, I know she's lying."

"Have you asked the others if they know where she's spending her time?"

"I doubt they'd tell me even if they knew. You know how tight those three have become since Carson died. If she's not fooling around with one of them, then it's someone else."

"Mr. Callen, you don't really suspect Amanda of an affair?" Hetty asked horrified at the notion.

"It's the only thing I can think of to explain where she goes."

Hetty looked again at the laptop; Amanda's cell signal had been idle for over two hours. She prayed Callen wasn't right. As soon as Callen left her desk, she pulled the lap top open and typed in a command. When Amanda's exact location popped up, she was both worried and relieved.

Amanda looked at her watch and sighed as she got to her feet. "I've got to go Daddy, I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you." She kissed his headstone before she turned back towards the Pathfinder.

Callen sat at his desk pondering the possibilities. Sam saw the look on his face. "You know women, I'm sure she's just getting her hair done or something. She was excited this morning when I talked to her."

Callen sighed and tossed the pen he was holding on his desk. "I don't know."

Hetty walked over and released them for the weekend before she returned to her office and noticed that Amanda's cell signal was at the house. She smiled gratefully and waved as the team and a half passed on their way out.

Callen's mind was in a million directions as he drove home and was pleasantly surprised to see the Pathfinder parked in its normal spot when he arrived. His heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Amanda in the dress he'd bought for the occasion and nearly ran to the door, throwing it open. Amanda was just walking up the hall to the living room fixing the back to her earring. She was wearing a black and white floral print dress and a pair of flats.

"You're wearing that tonight?" He asked.

Amanda looked at herself. "Yeah, since you won't tell me where we're going I didn't know what to wear. Do you want me to change?"

Callen nodded. "I don't think that's appropriate for where we're going."

Amanda huffed and headed towards her bedroom. When Callen appeared in the doorway, she was standing at the closet going through her clothes. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the garment bag and shoe box.

"This is what I want you to wear tonight." He said and set the shoe box on the foot of the bed before he unzipped the garment bag.

Amanda was floored. "That, you want me to wear that? Isn't it a little revealing?" She asked carefully inspecting the dress.

"I think you'll look sexy in it." He said gently grazing his fingers down her arm.

Amanda smiled, "If this is what you want me to wear, I'll wear it."

Callen beamed and walked to his closet to retrieve his suit. Amanda disappeared into the bathroom to change. Callen was down the hall tying his tie when he heard the click of her heels on the hard wood. His heart races with anticipation.

"G, where are you?" She called.

"In here." He yelled back as he pushed the knot to his throat.

"What possessed you to get a dress like this?" She asked adjusting the straps around her neck and scratching her back where the chain dangled from the halter around her neck to the bottom of her dress below the small of her back.

"I thought you'd look good in it." He said turning to find her standing in the doorway. "Holy…." He stopped and took her in.

"Does it look bad?" She asked worried.

"God no, I knew you'd look damn good in it, but I never dreamed you'd look like that." He groaned feeling his pants growing tighter.

Amanda gave him a lurid smile and walked closer to him. "I love this suit on you." She said smoothing out the collar of this crisp dress shirt and the lapel of the jacket then trained her fingers down his chest.

Callen brought his hands to her back and felt her bare skin. "Turn around." He ordered and Amanda did. He smiled and shook his head, stepping forward he pressed himself into her and kissed her shoulder. "This is how much I like this dress on you." He whispered.

Amanda moaned, feeling her body react to his body pressed into hers and his words. Her knees turned to jelly at the thought of what she wanted to do at that moment. "Do we really have to go to dinner?" she asked breathlessly.

"We do have reservations." He said breathing heavily as he brushed his lips down her neck.

"What time?" She asked as she turned around, applying as much pressure to his body as he had hers.

"Forty-five minutes, in downtown." He replied looking at her lips.

"How heartbroken will you be if we don't make the reservation?"

"The wait list for this place is a month long; it took Sam a lot to get us this reservation. He had to call in a lot of favors." He told her absent mindedly, his only thoughts were of getting her out of that dress and into bed.

"Fine." Amanda sighed, disappointedly. "It's on tonight when we get home."

"More than you know." He told her thinking about the bottle of champagne and all of the other things he'd picked up the night before on his way home from the mall.

"Can I ask what the whipped cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries are for?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You went snooping?" He laughed. "You weren't supposed to see that."

Amanda laughed boisterously. "You left it in the refrigerator, G. It wasn't exactly hiding."

The sun was setting as they drove through the city; the high rise buildings blocked the view, casting long shadows until the skyline cleared and the sunlight blinded them. In the distance, they could see the bright beams of light. As they pulled up to the restaurant, Amanda looked over at Callen and smiled. "I can't believe you got us reservations here."

"Remember Sam did it, not me." He laughed seeing her excitement.

"This place has been the talk of the town since it opened six months ago. I can't believe there's still so much hype with it. I mean search lights and paparazzi. A-list celebrities have been flocking to this place. How are we going to get in without having pictures of us taken?"

Callen thought about it for a moment. "We're just going to have to keep our heads down."

The valet opened Amanda's door and took her hand helping her out. Flashes snapped immediately, Amanda turned her back to the crowd and looked for Callen. He was walked around the front of the car and took her arm, leading her towards the door. They were relieved when someone yelled out that they were no one important and the pictures stopped. A man at the door held the heavy sheeted metal door open for them and they stepped inside. There were at least two dozen well dressed individuals standing around with fancy cocktails in hand. As they walked to the podium Callen and Amanda each inspected the crowd more out of habit than anything else.

The tuxedo clad man at the podium smiled at them and asked their name. "Carter." Callen said and looked at Amanda.

"Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. Carter." He said and handed the hostess two menus and instructed her as to the table they'd been assigned. "Miss Matheson will take you to your table." He said with a nod.

"Right this way." The young woman said and walked towards the dining room.

Callen and Amanda heard scoffs and groans as they followed the hostess. Apparently some of those who were gathered waiting had been waiting a while. "Is it always like this?" Callen asked the woman.

"Yes, but is seems to be worse on Friday nights. Half those people waiting in the reception area have been on the waiting list and are here every night. You must've called in quite a number of favors to have called in yesterday and gotten a reservation."

"We are well connected." Callen said with s smug smile.

They were led through the dining room and out to the patio area. Rope lights were hung on the glass fencing, lush vegetation almost tropical or Mediterranean in theme was everywhere. A large fire pit sat in the middle of the patio area and they were seated by the back, next to the fire. She handed them their menus and walked away as a waiter approached and picked up the bottle of champagne that was chilling next to the table. How popped the cork and poured two flutes. After sipping the champagne, Callen gave him a nod and he stepped away. Amanda opened her menu and started looking.

Callen watched her face and asked what was wrong when she had a baffled look on her face. "It's all vegetarian and slow foods. Leave it to Sam to get us a reservation at a place like this."

Callen scrambled and opened his menu. "Damn it. I should've known. I'm sorry. We can go someplace else if you want."

"Let's see if there's anything remotely edible on the menu before we decide we're going to leave." Amanda told him looking around, she truly enjoyed the atmosphere.

After looking at the menu for twenty minutes, the waiter returned for the fourth time to take their order. He was rather grumpy and short with them after being turned away repeatedly. Callen shot Amanda a look and she shook her head. "I think we'll pay for the bottle of champagne and find someplace else to dine tonight." Callen told him.

"Excuse me?" The waiter asked. "People have been waiting months to get a reservation and you can find anything on the menu?"

Amanda smiled at the man. "We're more of your steak and fast food type of folk. We try our hardest not to eat our vegetables when we don't have to."

The waiter rolled his eyes and walked away. Callen put two hundred dollars down on the table and stood. He walked over to Amanda's side and put out his hand. Amanda took it and followed him towards the dining room when they saw a man dressed in chef garb coming their way. To avoid the confrontation, Callen and Amanda ran, laughing. When they finally made it to the street, they could barely breathe between the run and laughing. Callen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Without another thought to the valet who had walked up to them waiting for their ticket, they started up the street, hand in hand.

They had no idea how far or long they had walked and stopped in front of a small hold-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant. Callen nodded towards the door and Amanda smiled. A small Asian woman was walking past the door as they entered; she smiled and shouted something back towards the kitchen. In broken English, she greeted them and led them to a table. Without looking at the menu, Callen asked if they had certain items on the menu, when she nodded. He asked for an order of each. She walked away after scribbling their order on a tablet. A few minutes later, she returned with a tray holding a tea pot and two cups.

By the time dinner arrived, Callen and Amanda were sitting so close that a slip of paper wouldn't fit between them. Every once in a while, they'd steal a kiss or two. It was very evident to the waitress and rest of the staff or patrons that they were very much in love. If they only knew what life for the two of them had been like the last few months, they'd never believe it. They ate slowly, savoring the wonderful meal and enjoying one another's company. It was well after midnight when they walked out of the restaurant and tried to figure out where they were. After one, they wandered back up to the restaurant only to find it virtually empty, the valet's nowhere in sight. The case holding their keys locked tight.

Amanda happened to have a spare key to the Jaguar in her purse, so they walked behind the building looking for the car. The lot was empty. Callen spied the valets sitting behind the restaurant by the kitchen door and headed that way. "We were here earlier what happened to our car."

"When you left after not eating, the manager had us call to have your car towed. Sorry." He laughed.

Callen was furious. Amanda patted his chest and suggested they get a cab. After getting the information for the towing company, Callen and Amanda walked back around to the front of the building to hail a cab. After fifteen minutes of waiting, they finally got into the back of a cab and gave the driver their address. Knowing it was going to be a long ride, they settled in with Callen's arm around Amanda.

Amanda, feeling a little daring ran her hand up Callen's leg in the cover of the darkness of the back seat. He groaned when she grabbed him and began caressing. The next thing Amanda knew, she was being pulled onto his lap, straddling him.

Oblivious to the driver's warning that she needed to sit back in the seat; Callen buried his face between her breasts and inhaled deeply. Amanda threw her head back in pleasure after he exposed one of her breasts and began fondling it.

By the time the cab pulled up out front of the house, they were frenzied and frantic. Callen paid the driver and pulled her towards the door. In the darkness, Amanda pulled him towards him. He pinned her against the locked door, pulling her leg up to his hip as he used his other hand to unlock the door. God they wanted one another so badly, but Callen had plans. They were going to have to cool off and wait.

Once he had the door open, Amanda stripped his jacket off of him and started at his shirt and tie. "Stop." He said mid kiss.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly.

He tossed his keys on the side table and walked away from her, stopping at the stereo when he turned back to her, music softly played. Lil stretched out on the couch and watched Callen gently take Amanda by the waist and began swaying with her in his arms.

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright." The man sang as they stayed back and forth, her head on Callen's shoulder.

This was a moment of perfection, if only they could've stopped time and stayed in this very moment. The entire night thus far had been wonderful; they hadn't fought, but laughed. Amanda felt as if she'd fallen in love with Callen all over again. Callen pulled away and looked down at her. The love she saw in his eyes, she knew this night had been magical for him too. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her. A kiss like she'd never felt before, one that shot life into her, from her head to her toes. She was alive again. Leaving Lil on the couch and the music playing, she pulled him towards the bedroom.

"I've got everything planned. Don't you want the champagne, chocolate and strawberries?" He asked between kisses.

"I just want you. I want to be with you, feel you." She said slowly pulling the knot of his tie to the end and then pulled it from his neck. Callen stood stunned; it had been a while since they'd wanted one another like this. Amanda unbuttoned his shirt and stopped him when he tried to help or unbuckle his belt.

When he stood before her with his slacks at his ankles, he touched her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her shoulder before he found the dresses clasp and released it. Slowly, he pulled the dress down her body, kissing here and there as he went. When she stepped out of the dress on the floor, she slipped out of her heels and Callen out of his shoes and slacks. Playfully he pushed her on the bed, not expecting that she'd take him with her. They spent a long while just kissing and exploring one another's body like it was the first time.

Finally not able to wait anymore, Amanda pulled herself to the head of the bed and opened herself to him, inviting him to take her. It was better than they'd ever had before. They took their time and loved bringing one another to a gradual climax. By the time they were done, the sun was peaking though the drapes. With Amanda tucked into his side and a leg haphazardly tossed over his, they fell asleep.

They woke at noon when Lil jumped on the bed whining at them. Callen realized they hadn't let her out to go to the bathroom the night before. Quickly, he scrambled out of bed apologizing to Lil and grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer before he crawled back on the bed and kissed Amanda. She wrapped her arms around his neck and begged him not to be too long.

He never made it back to bed; his phone played the familiar tune and knew that Sam had caught wind of them ducking out on the reservation. He spent nearly an hour on the phone with him apologizing. Sam saw it was only fitting that the car got towed as a result. By the time Callen returned to the bedroom, Amanda had showered and was dressing. He gave her a sad look and pulled her to him.

"They aren't dropping her off until tonight, why don't we just get back in bed?" He suggested.

"What time will Heather and Madi be back?" She asked.

He sighed with disappointment. "Almost any time now. Thank you for last night." He said pulling her wet hair off her shoulders, laying it neatly on her back.

"I had a really good time." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I love you, Amanda."

"I love you too, G. I'm sorry for my behavior lately."

"It's alright; you've been through a lot the last few months. As long as we take last night and this morning and continue on this track we'll be alright." He told her before he kissed her deeply.

Amanda smiled at the memory, wishing they had stuck on that path. Instead, she continued to visit her father's grave daily only forcing them even further apart. Callen tightened his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Maybe we should ask Sam and Michelle to take Chrissy again?" he asked.

"As nice as that sounds, we wouldn't be alone." She smiled rubbing her belly.

"Well, we'll have to wait until after the baby's born to do it again." He said as Chrissy and Lil charged into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

In two months, they'd gotten all of the necessary permits and inspections needed and ground had been broken. With the foundation poured, the contractor and his crew were working on the framing of the apartment. Amanda's belly continued to grow and she still spoke with both Nate and Dr. Cranston weekly. With another two months left of her pregnancy, she was very hopeful that the two psychologists would release her for full duty as soon as she was able to return after maternity leave.

Things were falling into place and her marriage while still rocky at times was well on its way back to where they had been. Nate had referred them to an exceptional marriage therapist and the two attended weekly session. When Callen wasn't out of town or working on a case, they went out alone every Saturday evening. While Amanda was usually too tired to do more than just go to dinner, Callen always made sure they had a few movies waiting for them at home. They'd spend the rest of the evening watching movies with Chrissy and Lil until either Amanda or Chrissy fell asleep.

Like clockwork, the doorbell rang like it did every Wednesday afternoon and like always, Amanda had to beat Chrissy and Lil to the door. Always happy to see the two, Nate greeted Chrissy with a huge hug and lots of love for Lil. When Madison came in the room to drag the two away, she always gave Nate that smile. Amanda felt like turning the tables on him during many of their sessions when he'd catch a glimpse of Madison wandering from the kitchen to Chrissy's room or out to gather the laundry. Cleary the two were infatuated with one another and clearly they needed a little friendly prodding if they were ever going to talk.

The two sat in their usual spots in the living room. While Amanda was eager for whatever Nate asked her to talk about, he sat there idle. "What are we waiting for?" Amanda asked.

Nate looked at his watch just as they heard a car door slam out front. "Someone's going to be joining us today." He said with a smile as he rose to answer the door.

Amanda tried in vain to pull herself off the couch, but Nate stopped her just as Dr. Cranston stepped in the house. "Glad you could make it." Nate smiled and led her to Amanda.

"Wow, it's been a few weeks since I saw you last and I'd swear you've doubled in size." Dr. Cranston laughed as she gave Amanda a quick smile before taking her seat on the opposite end of the couch from Nate. "If you're ready, we can start."

Amanda smiled tiredly. "Where ever you want."

Nate cleared his throat. "I'd like to hear about what pushed you over the edge. We've gotten to the root of the problem, but not really gotten a sense of what pushed you to leave and quit."

Amanda took a deep breath, not as bad as she thought it was going to be, though it still wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

Amanda had a feeling when she went in to work this morning that it was going to be a busy and hectic day. Callen and his team were out of the office chasing leads. Within an hour of her arrival, she and her team were pulled up to Ops for a case briefing. Just the looks on Nell and Eric's faces said everything. By the time she was barking orders to her junior agents, she knew they were headed out of town. As they dispersed and headed home to pack their go bags, Amanda stopped at Hetty's office.

"Any idea when G and his team will be back?"

Hetty shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't. I take it you and your team will be departing for Montana within the next few hours?"

Amanda sighed and gave her a nod. "Of course."

Chrissy was sitting with Madison at the table working on her ABCs when Amanda walked in. Chrissy gave Amanda a sad look and pursed her lips. "Again Mommy?"

"Yes baby, I'm sorry." Amanda said scooping her from the chair, carrying her to the bedroom. "Hopefully it's just for a few days. We will wrap this case as soon as we can, okay?"

"Where are you going this time?" Chrissy asked as Amanda set her on the bed before going to the closet to pull her bag.

"A school in Montana." She said pulling clothes from hangers in the closet.

"Why Montana?"

"Some of the teachers and students at one of the universities are doing bad things, so Logan, Zeke, Kevin and I are going to go stop them." She said dropping the clothes on the bed before she knelt down to be eye to eye with her daughter. "How about this, I know the mascot for the University of Montana is a grizzly, how about I get you a stuffed grizzly from the school?"

Chrissy grinned and squealed. "Yes Mommy please?"

"Alright then." Amanda smiled and finished packing her bag. "Alright baby, I've got to go. Give me some love."

Chrissy jumped up and threw her arms around Amanda's neck. "I love you Mommy. Be back soon?"

"I love you too, Munchkin. Daddy should be home tonight, tell him I love him too okay?"

Chrissy gave an enthusiastic nod and kissed Amanda.

Amanda pulled into the lot and parked next to Sam's Challenger, smiling as she walked into the Mission. Kevin, Zeke and Logan stood in the bullpen waiting for her. Callen stood and smiled, he looked tired and worn out. Amanda set her bag on the floor and met him halfway. "Be safe." He whispered as he hugged her tight.

"I will, honey. I'll call when we land. Hopefully we'll be back by the weekend." She said stealing a quick kiss before Hetty announced their transportation to the airport had arrived.

Callen and his team were sitting, casually talking while half-heartedly working on their reports when Eric's shrill whistle caught them off guard. Being that they'd just gotten back from a long and involved case, they weren't pleased to see that they'd gotten another so soon.

"Can't the bad guys take an afternoon off?" Deeks groused as he followed Kensi, Sam and Callen up to Ops.

Kensi sighed, "I wish we could get off that easy."

Hetty stood off to one side with Granger by her side. Despite the fact that they'd made amends and actually began to respect and work well with Granger, they knew his presence at the briefing wasn't a good sign. Hetty nodded towards Nell and Eric.

A grainy black and white picture appeared on the screen as Nell began. "This was taken by the DEA over night."

Deeks cocked his head to the side and squinted. "Looks like a tunnel or something."

"That's because it is. Thirty people, over two tons of narcotics and over a million dollars worth of weapons were pulled out of the tunnel that's located in a warehouse on Via De La Amistad in Otay Mesa. It's estimated that the tunnel leads to Tijuana and is one of the newest smuggling passageways into and or out of the US. Two hours ago, a second tunnel was found in a building eight hundred feet away in a warehouse on Marconi Drive." She said and pulled the picture of the second tunnel up next to the first.

"That had to have taken years to dig." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Something like a slow boat to China." Callen quipped.

"The second tunnel is equipped with close to seven hundred yards of multi-tiered electric rail system and ventilation equipment." Nell relayed as she read the preliminary report.

Callen looked at Hetty and Granger. "So I take it they want help in investigating these tunnels?"

"Yes Mr. Callen. Intel suggests there is going to be a rather large shipment of narcotics and weapons everything points to those two tunnels. The DEA wasn't out help in stopping that shipment and figuring out which cartel is responsible for the tunnels."

"Which one?" Kensi laughed.

"Yes Ms. Blye. The DEAs analysts are testing the chemical make-up of the confiscated drugs to see which made them. As of right now, none of the thirty people arrested are talking."

"Thirty people and not a one is talking?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Once again, Nell changed the picture to show most of the thirty individuals. "They're all women and kids." Callen said disturbed at the thought of why they were being brought into the United States. "How old is the oldest and how young is the youngest?"

"The best the DEA can guess is that the oldest is somewhere around fifty and the youngest is five." Nell told them.

"That's just sick." Kensi moaned.

"None of them are documented, not a one of the adults has any type of identification."

"What's the DEA planning on doing with them?"Callen asked. "Sending them back is probably not the best idea until we know exactly why they were being brought here."

"Agreed Mr. Callen. Ms. Blye, I'd like you to speak to as many of these women and young girls as you can, see if they'll give you any information." Hetty instructed.

With a few moans, the team departed Ops and headed for their vehicles. Callen pulled out his phone and called Madison to let her know he would most likely be very late getting home. Madison passed the phone to Chrissy to they could talk for a few minutes.

Amanda sat facing Logan and Zeke, thoroughly annoyed by the man that sat next to her. Kevin, a seasoned agent who came very highly recommended by the director had been with them for just shy of two months. While he handled the transition from a quick response team to the Office of Special Projects well, Amanda was looking for any reason to get rid of him. None of the three were paying particularly close attention to whatever Kevin was droning on about. As if they could read one another's minds, they glared at one another until they burst into laughter.

Finally after two hours in the air, the flight attendants were preparing the cabin for their final decent. A middle aged woman with salt and pepper hair walked the aisles looking into every row to make sure all seat backs were upright and tray tables stowed. "Bundle up out there it's a frigid eighteen degrees with a fresh dusting of snow on the ground."

It was close to ten by the time Callen, Kensi and Deeks headed back to LA. Sam headed to San Diego from Otay Mesa. Traffic was light so they were able to make it back to the mission within an hour. However after briefing Hetty and Granger it was after one when Callen walked into the house. Madison was asleep on the couch with the TV playing softly. Callen reached over the back of the couch and gave her a light shake before he told her he was home and to go on to bed.

Blurry eyed, she told him his dinner was in the refrigerator before she headed to her room. Too tired to think about eating, he peeked in on Chrissy and Lil before he fell onto the bed and slept until the alarm went off a few hours later. Hetty had permitted them to be a couple hours later than usual since they'd been out so late. Wishing he'd remembered that before he'd fallen asleep, he slammed his hand on the alarm clock just as Chrissy and Lil pounded up the hallway.

"Hi Daddy." Chrissy announced when she threw open the door and it crashed against the wall behind it.

Callen moaned. "Hey Bug, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good." She said as she scaled the mattress and lay beside him. "Mommy had to go to somewhere."

"Montana, I know honey. I got to see her for a few minutes before she had to leave for the airport." He told her before he grabbed her and rolled onto his back

"She's going to bring me a bear from the school." She said with a huge grin.

"I figured she would." Callen laughed.

When he trudged into the office at nine that morning, he found his team looking and feeling just as tired as he was. Still Hetty requested that they head back down to Otay Mesa to conduct more interviews and possibly go down into the tunnels if the DEA and local authorities permitted. Before heading out, the team stopped up in Ops to see if there was any new information. Nell and Eric were in the middle of digging into backgrounds for Amanda's case and quickly relayed that there was nothing new. Mildly perturbed, Callen grumbled about having a second team without adding another set of analysts.

On the way down to the border, Callen decided to call Amanda to see how their investigation was going and when she thought they might be home. Amanda was short with him, being that they were standing in the middle of the campus talking with Campus police and those students who'd come forward and wanted to contribute to the apprehension of the professors and students involved. In the middle of their conversation, Amanda cut him off telling him Eric was calling and hung up on him. Callen all but threw his phone on the dashboard, causing Sam to eye him suspiciously.

Sam tried to hide his frustration at Callen's rant, but he kept asking Sam for his input on the situation. While he tried to refrain, Sam too had felt frustration in Nell and Eric's lack of attention when Amanda and her team were away on a case. In vain, Sam tried to reason with him, but inevitably Callen wouldn't hear it. Sam knew as soon as Amanda and her team was back, he was going to blow up and demand that Hetty provide them with their own analysts. He just shook his head and focused on the drive.

As luck would have it, the DEA was prepared to take the team into the tunnels as soon as they arrived. With the proper safety equipment, the team along with a handful of DEA agents, border patrol agents and local police, they set off to walk the second and presumed shorter tunnel. The four stood and watched as two city workers hefted the six inch thick piece of concrete away revealing a two foot by two foot hole.

"If this tunnel is anything like the other, it should be a sixty or seventy foot shaft down then it will open into the six foot wide tunnel." One of the DEA agents told them.

Callen nodded, pointing towards the open hole. "This is the one with the ventilation system and electric rail system?"

"Yes, from what we were told by the women and young girls we found in the first tunnel, this is typically the tunnel used to transport their drugs and weapons."

Kensi spoke up. "I thought narcotics and weapons were found with the women."

"Yes, we did. There was an unauthorized party or rave in this warehouse that night, so they weren't able to use this tunnel."

"Have any of you actually been down in this tunnel?" Sam asked.

"We've been down into it, but haven't traveled a great distance." He told them and smiled. "We figured you guys would want to be the first to do that."

Sam huffed. "Gee thanks."

The shaft into the tunnel was dark and dusty. As soon as they hit the bottom, one of the DEA agents flipped a switch. The ventilation system came on and overhead lights illuminated their path. Without another thought, they followed the tunnel to its end. When they stopped less than a mile away from where they started, they stood staring up at a heavy metal plate. Sam and one of the stockier Border Patrol agents climbed the rail and moved the plate. Hearing voices somewhere in the warehouse, Sam stopped them and drew his weapon.

Callen, Kensi, Deeks and the DEA agents quietly climbed from the hole and made their way through the building to find the source of the voices. In an office at the front of the warehouse, were three well dressed men. Slung over their shoulders was an M-4. Callen and Sam made eye contact and looked back at Kensi and Deeks. Without a word, the DEA and Border Patrol agents understood and stormed the office from different directions. Stunned, the men had no time to grab their weapons and attempt to fire at them. The men were arrested, hauled out of the warehouse and handed over to agents waiting in Mexico who would transport them back to the US for interrogation.

Once the group was standing back in the warehouse in Otay Mesa, they discussed what had been told to them by the three men while they waited for the DEA agents to pick them up.

"They're using this tunnel tonight for the run." Callen said matter-of-factly. "How are we going to stage this, there aren't any real hiding places down there."

"We can stage here in the warehouse and down in the main part of the tunnel. We can cut the power and go in with NVGs." One of the DEA agents suggested.

"That's all well and good, but that's all bed rock down there. One shot will ricochet off the tunnel wall and." Sam started to say before Callen interrupted.

"It's a chance we're going to have to take."

"G, they're smuggling another group of immigrants in addition to the weapons and drugs."

"If they are transporting the amount of drugs and weapons that they're supposed to be, we can't chance getting letting that get into the US." Callen reasoned. As much as Sam didn't like it, he agreed. The men and women from the various agencies sat and solidified the plan for tonight's take down.

Amanda smiled as she made the call to Eric letting him know the case had been wrapped and he could make arrangements for their return to LA. Hetty of course passed on her congratulations for a job well done and instructed Eric to get them home as soon as possible. With that said, Eric started searching out flights. Unfortunately, the earliest he could get them back to LA was late morning the following day. The team had hoped to get home sooner, but saw the delay as an opportunity to rest up before the flight.

In the off chance that the cartel was going to use both tunnels, the agencies opted to divide the teams between the tunnels. At nine o'clock they gathered for one last briefing before heading down into the tunnels to stage themselves. Callen had spoken to Amanda earlier in the afternoon and was excited that she'd be home the following day. While they still had issues, things had gotten better since their date. They talked more and spent more time as a family and just the two of them. He made a quick call home o say goodnight to Chrissy before he, Sam, Kensi, Deeks and a handful of men and women from the DEA and Border Patrol headed into the tunnel.

An hour had passed since they'd climbed into the tunnel. The teams were tired and patience wearing thin. Finally a few hundred yards ahead, they heard voices. Everyone snapped to attention and readied themselves for whatever they found. Callen had been leaning against the wall of the tunnel and was thrown forward as the wall of the tunnel shook. He looked down further to see the rolling motion as a shower of rock and dirt fell down around him. Shouts and screams from further down the tunnel could be heard as the shaking became more violent. Gradually the movement stopped, still lying on his stomach, Callen called for the other members of his team. One by one they confirmed that they were alright.

They started to get to their feet when another, lighter jolt started. The next thing they knew, the ceiling of the tunnel caved in behind them. As the dust settled, Callen made his way back to the mouth of the tunnel and found Kensi, Deeks and Sam dusting themselves off.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"That was one hell of an earthquake." Sam said.

"At least a six." Kensi coughed.

They heard a muffled cry for help and realized the DEA and Border Patrol agents were buried under the rubble. Quickly they tried to move as many of the rocks and large pieces of cement as they could. Sam hauled a large boulder out of the pile and more fell in its place. Still they all tried to dig the men out, but it was pointless, after what seemed like an eternity the calls dwindled to nothing.

Hetty, Eric and Nell said in Ops watching the team. Just as Callen was thrown forward, the building groaned and began shaking. Hetty scurried to the large table and ducked under just as the light fixture she'd been standing under came crashing to the floor, the fluorescent tubes shattering. Nell and Eric were huddled under one of the workstations. Another fixture fell as the ceiling tiles came with it, sending shards of glass and plaster every which way. The room went dark as the earth shook violently beneath them. Loud crashes and bangs could be heard outside of Ops and screams followed. When the earthquake was over, Hetty cautiously crept out of her hiding spot and climbed through the debris towards Nell and Eric.

"Are you two all right?" she coughed and spat.

"Yes, I think so." Nell coughed.

"Mr. Beale?"

"I'm good Hetty."

"The generator should be kicking in soon." Hetty told them as the dim light illuminated the room.

Eric climbed out from under the desk and pulled Nell to her feet before going to the door. It opened, but only a few inches. He and Nell pulled and pushed at the doors, but they wouldn't open any further. They shouted down to the others who they knew were in the building, letting them know they were trapped. It was then that they realized the extent of the damage.

"It's going to take a while to get to you guys, the stairs collapsed." Someone yelled up to them.

"Is everyone alright?" Hetty asked.

"So far." Another voice called up.

"Make sure everyone is accounted for, take care of any injuries and we'll go from there." Hetty instructed.

The ground moved again, Callen and Sam braced themselves against the wall and prepared for more rock and dirt to fall. Kensi and Deeks were on the other side, his body covering hers. Screams and cries from the group less than a half mile away echoed through the tunnel. Without a word, the four set off towards them. It was difficult, they only had their pocket flashlights to light their way. Large rocks had fallen, so they moved cautiously around them and found a group of men and women huddled together. Several of the women and young children were sobbing. Kensi asked if they were alright and relayed their responses to the others.

Lil had been acting odd all day, pacing the house and whining. Madison would let her out only to have Lil tuck her tail between her legs and run back in the house. Just before Heather and Madison headed to bed themselves, Madison had to force Lil out the back door and walk around the yard with her. Once Lil finally found a spot and did her business, she bolted into the house with her tail tucked between her legs.

"I have no idea what her problem is." Madison said to her mother as she closed and locked the back door.

"Maybe she misses Amanda?"Heather suggested.

"Amanda's been gone before, it's not like it's a new thing." Madison countered.

Heather walked down the hall and peeked into Chrissy's room expecting to find Lil curled up on the bed with Chrissy. Instead Lil was huddled under the bed whimpering. As she stepped into the room to try to talk her out from under the bed, it felt like the house was lifted off its foundation and dropped again. The house creaked and groaned as it violently shook back and forth. Madison screamed from the kitchen as the contents of the cupboards crashed down on top of her. Stuffed animals that Callen and Amanda had placed on a plate rail over Chrissy's bed fell on top of the sleeping child, startling her awake.

Wide-eyed, Chrissy sat up in bed and watched Heather trying to keep her balance as the floor rolled and galloped. Lil gave a loud, sharp bark and bolted out from under the bed, grabbing Heather by the shirt and pulling her to the bed. Chrissy grabbed her around the neck and screamed as glass shattered in the front of the house. Lil jumped up on the bed and tried to cover Heather and Chrissy with her body. As the shaking diminished, Heather pulled Chrissy from the bed and carefully stepped over the debris littering the floor to check on Madison.

Madison sat against the cabinets holding her head with blood dripping down her arm. Broken glassware, canned goods and boxed items tossed on the floor around her. Heather tried to set Chrissy on the floor in the doorway, but Chrissy held on for dear life.

"Madi, are you alright?" Heather asked her voice dripping with fear.

"It's just a cut Mom." Madison huffed weakly as she struggled to get to her feet.

Lil carefully stepped over the glass and dented cans to Madison's side and nosed her. With a little help from Lil, she was able to stand and step over everything to Heather and Chrissy. With her free hand, Heather moved Madison's hand to inspect the wound. A three inch cut on the right side of her forehead would definitely need stitches. There was a pounding on the door as the four made their way through the living room to the door, stepping over the shards of glass.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the rights to the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters, only my own.**

It had been hours since the initial quake, Sam and Deeks had walked up to the other end of the tunnel only to find that end had collapsed as well. With every aftershock, more of the tunnel caved, forcing them into a smaller space. Exhaustion had set in after the adrenaline rush. Callen sagged against the wall of the tunnel and prayed Chrissy, Madison, Heather and Lil were alright. His only peace of mind was knowing that Amanda was safe in Montana. He just hoped she wasn't worrying herself into a state. She'd been through so much and surely didn't need this on top of it all.

Sam too stood morosely, his thoughts on Michelle and their kids. Kensi sat on the floor holding a little girl who had been inconsolably crying after the earthquake. The men and women with her told Kensi that no one knew who her parents were.

Deeks looked at his watch. "It's been almost five hours; you'd think they'd send someone after us by now."

"With an earthquake of that magnitude and as many aftershocks as we've had, I'm sure we're the least of everyone's worries." Sam mumbled and pulled his phone out again. Knowing they were too far underground and that most of the cell towers were likely damaged, he knew his attempts at contacting Michelle or anyone else for that matter were futile.

"I'm sure Hetty's doing everything she can to get someone here to get us out." Callen assured them.

Hetty sat against the wall, looking smaller than normal. Eric sat in his chair and spun lazily around waiting for something to happen. There had been ten to fifteen aftershocks and after the last, the early morning sky was visible when they looked out the doors of Ops. At least three if not more of their co-workers had been lost in the building collapse. Nell sat sadly in her chair waiting, waiting for their rescue, waiting for another aftershock. The moments that passed were agonizing. None of the three voiced their worries over their teammates trapped in the tunnel.

Heather, Madison, Lil and Chrissy sat huddled on the curb with virtually the entire neighborhood around them. The young children were clinging to their parents, the fear painted on their little faces. It had been an hour since they'd seen the lone patrol car that had come through the neighborhood to check on them, promising help would be there as soon as possible. With every aftershock, sirens blared through the city. As the sky changed from a clear, star filled sky to striped with light puffy pink and orange clouds, the men of the neighborhood walked the street assessing the damage, inspecting every house.

Aside from glassware and food items, the worst of the damage was broken windows and a few collapsed chimneys. The teenagers in the neighborhood gather the bricks up and stacked them in the yards so the residents could access their yards. Several of their neighbors had pulled their gas barbeques to the street and began cooking breakfast since the quake had brought down countless power lines, broken gas lines and water mains. Heather offered up as much of the food that was in the house as they needed and remembered the large metal garbage cans Callen and Amanda had set up with three or four days worth of water, food and other necessary items in the event of an earthquake.

By eight in the morning, a second and third patrol car had been through to check on them, satisfied that for now the neighborhood could sustain themselves, they moved on. The officers passed word that the entire city, if not all of Southern California was without power, water and gas. Several building had collapsed, trapping its inhabitants and most of the freeways leading into and out of the city were rubble. Fortunately, because of the time of day the earthquake occurred, not many people were travelling on the roads, so the death toll on the roads wouldn't be too high.

Amanda had a horrible feeling when she woke that morning. Immediately, she started making calls. First to Callen's cell phone, when she got a pre-recorded message about the lines being busy, she called the house and got a busy signal. After trying Heather and Madison's cell phones and getting the same message she had with Callen's, she called her brother and mother. Both of their numbers were busy as well. Finally, she tried Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Michelle and Hetty. Panic set in when none of them could be reached.

Logan pounded on her door. "Amanda turn on the TV." He yelled through the door, not caring who he woke or bothered.

Amanda hurried to the door and opened it with her phone in hand. "What's going on, I can't get a hold of anyone at home."

Logan grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned the TV to the national news. Amanda sunk to the bed as she watched the overhead footage of the aftermath of the earthquake. For as far as the eye could see clouds of smoke billowed from the rubble, whole neighborhoods were destroyed.

"Oh my God, how big was it?" Amanda gasped.

"Preliminary reports say a seven point two." Logan told her as Zeke and Kevin walked through the open door. "I've lost track of how many aftershocks there's been."

"I can't get a hold of anyone." Zeke said sadly.

Amanda looked at him; the worry in his face mirrored her own. "Neither can I, I can't even get a call through to Ops."

"All of the Southern California airports have been closed, how are we going to get back?" Kevin asked.

Amanda shook her head. "I have no idea."

The four sat in Amanda's room watching the news when her phone rang. Praying it was Callen or Heather or Madison, she answered without looking. "Thank God." The voice said. "I've been trying to get in touch with everyone I know in California."

"Abbey." Amanda nearly sobbed, both from joy and despair. "I can't get anyone on the phone. I have no idea if they're alive. We're in Montana on a case, we have no idea how we're getting home."

"Hold on." Abbey said and Amanda could hear voices in the background.

"Amanda." The Director said.

"Yes Leon?"

"Where are you in your case?" He asked quickly.

"We were due to head home this morning, but all of the airports are closed."

"I can try to arrange a flight through the Montana Air National Guard. Ops is off-line, their part of the city is heavily damaged. I can't raise anyone at the office on a satellite phone."

"Hetty doesn't normally keep one on her person." Amanda relayed.

"There should be one up in Ops." He told her.

Amanda looked at her watch. "What time did the earthquake happen?"

"A little after eleven last night."

"Depending on what G's team was working on, there may not have been anyone up there who would know where the phone is. I didn't even know there was one up there. I know if Nell and Eric weren't there, Hetty allows the night analysts to take breaks when nothing's going on."

Hetty shot to her feet suddenly remembering something. She walked over to a panel on the wall and pulled. Eric and Nell looked at one another wondering what she was doing. "I can't believe I forgot this was here." Hetty laughed as she turned around with a satellite phone in her hands.

Quickly she powered it on and waited for signal, a broad smile crossed her face as she dialed a preset number and listened to it ring.

Amanda heard another unfamiliar voice in the background and the Director was gone, Gibbs voice came on line. The two talked while he tried to assured Amanda that Callen, Chrissy and the others were fine.

"Henrietta, are you alright?" The Director asked.

"We've been better Leon." Hetty said with a slight laugh. "Ms. Jones, Mr. Beale and I are trapped in Ops, part of the building has collapsed and I'm sure we lost several employees. What's worse is that Mr. Callen and his team appear to be trapped in a tunnel between the US and Mexico."

Leon sighed and swiped his hand down his face. "We've got Amanda on the phone, I don't think telling her about Callen is the best idea. I'm working on getting in touch with the Montana National Guard to get them back to the area."

"I don't know where they're going to land, from what I hear all air fields are closed."

"I'm sure one of the bases can accept a helicopter if need be." Leon told her.

Hetty nodded. "Yes they should be able to. Do what you need to, to get them home, Leon. When they get here, they can aide in the recovery efforts."

"Alright Henrietta, take care of yourselves." The Director said before he disconnected the call. He turned to one of the techs and told them to get in contact with the Montana National Guard and get the team home.

Callen could feeling the tightness in his lungs and knew they'd be running out of oxygen soon. There were too many people in the tunnel and with several of the children crying, they were using more than needed. They had to do something. Sam sat on the ground looking defeated, his eyes full of sadness. Callen pulled himself to his feet and walked to Sam, crouching beside him.

"You doing alright?"

"I can't help but think of Michelle and the kids." Sam told him with a sigh.

"I'm sure they're fine." Callen said and nodded his head away from the group.

When both were standing away from the group, Callen told him his fears about the air situation. Sam agreed and looked back towards the entrance on the US side. Without a word, the two headed in that direction and started pulling at the loose dirt and rock. The more they pulled and dug the more that fell down around them, enough that they could stand on top of the pile and scrape at it with their bare hands. A few of the men stood and joined them. Together, they were able to dig a good distance until the roof became unstable and caved in.

Gibbs sat around idly staring at the others. He felt utterly powerless and the thought of watching the earthquake coverage on ZNN without helping, killed him. He caught a glimpse of Director Vance coming out of MTAC and pushed off his desk, headed towards the stairs. Leon looked at him and smiled.

"I already know what you're going to say." He laughed. "Get as many agents together as you can from the other offices and have them head out to Southern California."

Gibbs smiled. "Thank you Leon."

"Jethro, there's a situation you need to be aware of, but I do not under any circumstances want Amanda catching wind of this." He said with a seriousness Gibbs hadn't seen since the weeks and months following the death of his wife Jackie and Eli David. With his heart in his throat, Gibbs stopped and looked the Director in the eye. "Special Agent Callen and his team were in a drug-smuggling tunnel in Otay Mesa when the earthquake struck. Hetty, Nell Jones and Eric Beale were sitting in Ops watching on the teams button cams when all communications were lost. Local law enforcement was with them, but they're having a hard time getting anyone else out there to get them out. Those few patrol cars that were in the area have reported that the warehouse that held the entrance to the tunnel has collapsed, making it all that more difficult to get to them."

Gibbs leaned heavily on the railing and gave a fearful sigh. "How long before this becomes a search and recovery instead of a search and rescue?"

"The Mexican authorities, Border Patrol agents and the DEA agents that have been able to get to the Mexican side of the tunnel report that that side too has caved in. Jethro, I want you and your team to get to Otay Mesa as soon as possible. There's a Hilo waiting to take you at Norfolk."

Gibbs nodded solemnly. "When are Amanda and her team due to arrive?"

Leon looked at his watch. "There should be an escort meeting them at their hotel within an hour to take them to the airfield. It will be a two to three hour flight. They're headed to March Air Reserve base and then hopefully if they can get clearance to enter the airspace and they'll head to the Mission if Amanda doesn't make them detour to her house.

Gibbs smiled knowing the latter was likely to happen, which would give him and his team time to get out to California and head to the warehouse to help rescue Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks and whoever else was trapped in the tunnel with them.

While Zeke, Logan and Kevin had returned to their rooms to pack their belongings, Amanda paced her room, wringing her hands. Every thought that entered her mind showed some grim ending for everyone she held dear. Visions of Callen and Chrissy holding one another as they lay dead under a pile of rubble and debris filled her head. She shook every thought from her mind, but another more gruesome image followed. For the fifteenth or twentieth time within the last forty-five minutes, she tried everyone's numbers again praying someone, anyone would answer. Devastated when no one did, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed.

Eric, Nell and the few survivors left in the building were using pieces of wood and other debris to attempt to pry the automatic doors open. After nearly two hours of pushing, pulling and bending the reinforced metal doors, there was finally enough room for Hetty and Nell to squeeze through. Nell looked back at Eric with a sympathetic look as he told her once again to go, that he'd be fine.

"We will get you out as soon as we can Mr. Beale. Is there anything aside from some water and food that you need?" Hetty asked as she turned to face him, the lens of her glasses cracked and her face smudged with dirt.

Eric shook his head. "No, I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Eric" Nell said taking his hand, wanting nothing more than to pull him through the six or eight inch opening she'd just been pulled through.

"Nell." Eric said softening his stare. "I'll be fine. Go make sure everyone else is okay, see where you can help. I'm not going anywhere."

Nell laughed as tears filled her eyes. "We will be back."

"Ms. Jones, we need to go, I don't know how long this area can support the weight of us standing here." Hetty said as several of the men began climbing back down into the pit that was once her office, bullpen, and armory. Hetty didn't relish the idea of finding someplace else to house the Office of Special Projects. Maybe, just maybe the building could be rebuilt, safer than before. Even though she'd painstakingly oversaw the retrofitting of the original building. With a heavy heart at leaving one of her own behind, she accepted a helping hand and climbed down.

Gibbs sat in the back of the Osprey looking at the faces of the men and women who had volunteered to help in California. Over the next twenty-four hours dozens of other groups and supplies would be departing from across the country. Reserve units from New York and Florida to Texas and Hawaii were called up and as soon as the matting projects at Pendleton, Twenty-Nine Palms, Miramar, China Lake and all of the other smaller airfields were completed, more help would be on its way. He wanted so badly to call Amanda and let her know about the out-pouring of aide and support that was heading to the area. If he talked to Amanda, he didn't know if he could do so without telling her about Callen. She was worried enough; there was no need to make her worry more.

Amanda sat back avoiding looking at her team, lost in her thoughts. She's tried a handful more times to try to get a hold of everyone before they lifted off, but no one answered. As the hours passed, her fears grew. How could she live if something happened to Callen, Chrissy, her Mother or Brother, Roxi or Jason. She hoped and prayed that her father, George and Chris was with them, encouraging them to fight, survive.

Zeke reached across and took her hand. "We have to assume they're fine, Amanda. Until we know otherwise, there's no point in assuming the worst. You live on the outskirts of the city; we know that the devastation isn't as bad as it is in downtown."

Amanda offered him a faint smile before she took her hand and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. She looked at the dozen or so men and women on the CH-47 with her and quickly looked at the floor. Every eye was on her and more than anything she wanted to shrink away to nothing. Several of the men and women looked away after realizing they'd made her uncomfortable.

"When's Daddy going to be home?" Chrissy asked as she had one arm around Madison's neck and a death-grip on Lil.

"I don't know Honey, I'm sure Daddy's helping the police with everything they're dealing with." Madi told her wishing she knew exactly where Callen was.

"Why hasn't Mommy called to check on me?" Chrissy asked with tears in her eyes. "Doesn't she care about me anymore?"

"Of course she cares about you, that's why she works so hard. I'm sure with the power and phone lines down and everything she can't get a call through. I called grandma and your uncle, but I couldn't get through." Heather told her as she stroked Lil's back.

Eric sighed, bored out of his mind when a bottle of water and a bag of chips appeared in the gap between the doors. Nell's head and upper torso appeared. "How are you doing?"

"Better now." He said eagerly ripping the bag of chips open.

"We've found a few people who are willing to come up and help get you out." She said relieved.

"Good." He grinned with a handful of chips in his mouth.

Nell looked behind her and quickly moved as five sets of hands grabbed the doors and pulled. Eric stood and realized he really needed to go to the bathroom. With one good pull, one of the doors buckled and pulled from the track, giving him more than enough room to get through. As soon as he stepped on to what was now the landing, the pillars below buckled and they all fell.

Amanda felt the heat from the window behind her beating down on her shoulder between her neck and the vest. She turned around and gazed out the window knowing they were headed into Central California. On the horizon ahead, there was a thick line of black. Within minutes, large cracks in the rural roads below became visible. For the most part, the area was farmland with the occasional barn or house scattered between the fields. Two people stood outside a house waving at the helicopter. Amanda grabbed Logan and pulled him to the window. Once he saw the people, he looked around at the Airmen around them.

"There are some people down there, is there any way we can set down to make sure they're okay?" Logan shouted over the whip of the double propellers.

Several of the men on the helicopter looked out the east side. One, made his way towards the pilot and co-pilot. He leaned over and shouted into the ear of the co-pilot who'd pulled his headset away from his ear. Both pointed towards the house. The co-pilot tapped the pilot and the helicopter gently banked towards the east. The CH-47 circled the area twice looking for a safe place to land. In a field off to the left of the house, he gently set down and opened the back hatch. Amanda and the others filed out and over towards the house. A man and woman holding their young children ran to them.

Amanda's heart broke when she saw them covered in blood. One of the medics asked to have the children set down. With two fingers to the neck of the first child, he looked back at those who'd been on the helicopter and shook his head. The wife burst into tears when she looked at the sadness that fogged Amanda's eyes.

"No." she screamed and crumbled to the ground and clung to her son's lifeless body. The boys's father stood emotionless waiting for word on his daughter.

The medic felt the neck of the little girl and smiled faintly before he looked hopefully up at the father. "There's a pulse." He said and leaned over to watch her chest rise and fall ever so slightly. "How far to the nearest hospital?"

"About twenty miles south of here in Fairfield." The father told him.

"Perfect, we can land at Travis to refuel and check to see if there's any new information." The co-pilot smiled.

The medic picked up the little girl and directed another to help the mother and bring the boy. Kevin scoffed as they walked back over to the CH-47. "We were at maximum capacity before, we're going to be busting at the seams now."

"Kevin, we could be saving that child's life." Zeke growled with his fist at his side, balled and ready to swing.

"Enough you two." Amanda spat. "We're coming home to help, this is helping."

Kevin said a few barely audible words before Zeke punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards into one of the hydraulic lifts that opened and closed the back hatch. Amanda nearly laughed, until Kevin felt his head and brought back a hand covered in blood. Kevin shot to his feet and lunged at Zeke. Amanda stepped between them as one of the Airmen grabbed Kevin around the chest and struggled to control him.

"You earned that. We have a job to do." Amanda barked.

"Our job does not include search and rescue or being med-evac." Kevin yelled.

"Today it does. Until we have another assignment or case, we are going back to LA to help. If you don't like it, you can stay at Travis and find you own way home. I'm telling you right now, if you choose to stay at Travis you're off my team.

"Fine, you're a cut-rate lead agent anyway. Besides, I think if I stay with your team any longer you might get me killed too." Kevin snarled.

Every service member's attention was now on them. Amanda's eyes turned blood red just moments before she swung. Logan pulled her back just in time and the punch missed. Kevin flinched and felt the whoosh of air as her fist flew past his face. "You ever say some shit like that to Amanda again and I'll kick your ass myself." Logan snarled.

Callen coughed and lurched to life with a stabbing pain in his right leg and through his chest. It felt like a two ton elephant was sitting on his chest as he struggled to breathe. He opened his mouth to gasp for air and suddenly it was full of dirt. Callen spat and sputtered getting as much of the dirt and rocks out before he tried to swallow. His head pounded as liquid crept its way down his temple into his ear and down the back of his head.

"Sam?" He croaked and listened intently for a response, there was none.

Murmurs and voices sounded distant and muffled. Callen tried to move, but he was pinned to the ground. A hand reached through the debris and grabbed his shirt, pulling and inching him out from under a large piece of cement that was wedged between the side of the cave and the ground. A second set of hands pulled at his arm, and then a third grabbed the back of his shirt. Through a two foot hole, Callen looked up to find Sam, Deeks and one of the men trapped with them smiling down at him.

"You okay, G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He said and grimaced as they pulled him through the hold, his leg throbbing.

One of the children appeared between Sam and Deeks holding a bottle of water with a cherubic smile across her face. Callen smiled and took it from her, took a sip and swished it around in his mouth before he spit it out. After he took a deep breath, he chugged the contents of the bottle and let out a loud belch that reverberated off the walls of the tunnel. The little giggles echoed from one end of the tunnel to the other.


End file.
